Nobody's Loveletter
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: Set in an AU universe, with Roxas learning to cope with a new father figure and Axel just doing random Axel things such as trying to be with Roxas. Features many pairings, mostly of AxelRoxas and SoraRiku. Features mature themes and slash
1. Paper Cuts

**Author Notes**: Yatta! r3 is back up and writing again, under the alias of a plastic crown xP Have no fears, for you'll still be getting the great service that you had from Chocobo, r3, Glitter and the rest of the Pen Names that I've had. Lately I'm hooked on (phonics) Kingdom Hearts, so that's what your gonna be getting from me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Heart, or any of the characters. Nor do I own Irvine's cute butt, but I would really like to.

**Story Notes**: This is an AU with slash pairings, mature content, swearing and often random ramblings that make no sense whatsoever so don't worry too much. Sometimes in the AU-verse there will be little mentions of the games, including spoilers and what I would like to happen in KH3, because we all know that it'll happen! Now, prepare to read on!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

They were a pair that were totally and completely inseparable. With one, there was always the other. It was public knowledge; they didn't hide behind closed doors. They'd be seen walking hand-in-hand down the cold, tiled floored corridors of the Highschool, chattering to each other about those sickenly cute couply things or what couply things they were going to be doing with one another.

It was all gumdrops and rainbows.

It made him feel sick.

Chin rested upon the backs of folded hands as he slumped over the desk at the back of the English classroom. Expression was set into a permanent scowl, green eyes watching as the teacher scrawled words on the chalkboard that he found himself currently blind to. It might have been Maths, or perhaps Geography, he really couldn't remember. Glancing away from the board for a few brief moments to look at the open book that sat on the desk beneath him beamed up that he was wrong on both accounts. This was English; the home-made Shakespearean language proved that it couldn't be either Mathematics nor Geography, unless they were learning about the origin of the ancient English man. It could be history, but he was pretty sure that they were studying Romans not Elizabethans.

Speaking of Elizabeths, the girl holding the same name that sat in the table to his right giggled as she ignored the teacher and looked to the piece of scrap paper she was holding in her hands. It had to be one of those moronic 'pass it on' letters that could spread around a classroom like wildfire. She gave the boy on the next table a look that was somewhere between disgust and distrust, but she leaned over the gap anyway and slipped the crumpled piece onto his desk, whispering the code of 'pass it on' like the sheep that she was.

One hand removed itself from the other and slid down to move the paper so that he could read it better. The other formed a loose fist that he rested his cheek against.

_'Wild party Saturday night at Hayner's place. Starts at seven. Be there or be square'_

Oh the wonderful teenage rhyming talents.

Elizabeth glanced to him again as if urging him to pass the paper along.

Instead, he lifted up the scrap piece of paper, crumpled it up even more and popped it into his mouth and began chewing. He could of sworn he heard the girl's sound of disgust and he laughed to himself.

"Axel!" shouted the teacher at the front of the classroom, eyes focused firmly upon the redhead. "No eating in class!" Arm lifted and pointed at the door. "now you go outside and you remove of whatever it is your chewing on and do not return until you buckle up your ideas young man!" ordered the small, yet rather loud English teacher. She was only five foot three, but her voice was loud and powerful.

Chair legs screeched noisily on the floor as Axel pushed his chair back and stood up. Still chewing away on the note, the tall redhead sauntered towards the front of the class, opened the door, walked through it and closed it with a very loud bang that made everyone in the room jump.

"Well I never..." muttered the teacher once Axel was gone. "I've never seen such poor manners!" Smoothing out her plain grey skirt, the teacher turned back to the things she was writing on the board and describing the monologue of one of the characters of whatever Shakespeare place the class was studying at that time.

Outside, he leaned against the wall, arms folded behind his head, still chewing on the flavourless scrap of paper. Green eyes scanned the expanse of white tiled floors, cream painted walls and white with annoying blue speckled ceiling that made up the corridors of most of the school. Each department was set in its own little area of Radiant Garden Highschool, and tried to decorate some of the plain walls as such with works done by the students. Opposite him on a bright orange paper background was the works of another class who seemed to be studying Romeo and Juliet since it was covered with lots of cut-out hearts and pink lettering. Most of the student's works were little essays that they had written that the teacher's thought were worthy enough to display; complete with their names computer printed in bold on a separate piece of paper attached somewhere near their own piece of work.

One of them had one of the gumdrops names. Sora. Amazingly, his rainbow counter part's name was missing from the display. There was another name there that caught his attention though.

Roxas.

The two boys were cousins; he guessed anyway, since they looked somewhat alike. Especially in the eye department, and they're liking for spiky hairstyles. But unlike the gumdrop, Roxas was more solemn and down-to-Earth. His head didn't seem to wander off in the clouds. Sure, he retreated inside of himself, but he never voiced out his thoughts unlike Sora, who wanted the world to know that he could probably be diagnosed as legally insane.

Roxas must not be on the same sugar fuelled diet as the brunet.

Now, normally after being thrown out of class Axel would of gone off for a cigarette, but on this occasion his brain had been so numbed that he didn't even think to bring his stuff out with him, so he was forced to wait around until the class left to retrieve his belongings. He could of pretended to 'buckle up his ideas' and gone back in, but once thrown out of class, Axel didn't return until the next one. He was surprised that he was even allowed back into some of his classes after some of the reason's he'd got himself thrown out of.

A light chuckle left him once he'd swallowed the papers while remembering one event in science that involved him burning a hole through the wooden desk. Larxene thought it would be a good idea to add some random chemical to whatever it was they were supposed to be doing in the test tubes, and egged on by Vexen, they had managed to melt the test tube and a nice sized hole in the desk the three some were sitting at. Now Axel wasn't a loner, he did have people he liked to talk with an considered acquaintances, and some of them even considered him a friend, but it was difficult for him to make deep friendships with people. Sure Vexen and Larxene were two very nice people, although Vexen was somewhat of a know-it-all and Larxene tended to use people for her own goals, but Axel couldn't find himself making a friendship that went deeper than science class partners.

Ok, so maybe he did copy Vexen's homework sometimes, which involved hanging out beyond the science classroom, but they never really hung out beyond the school itself.

When thrown out of that particular class, Axel had wandered off for a cigarette, Vexen had probably gone to the library or computer room. Larxene, well, he didn't really know, and really didn't care.

But right now he wanted someone to talk to. He didn't know why, he just wanted someone else around so he could tell them just how terrible paper tasted.

With a heavy sigh, head tilted upwards so that he could stare at the blue speckled ceiling tiles until it made his eyes blurry. It was better than reading the rubbish that the class display had to offer about the deep bond between Romeo and Juliet. To relax his position even more, his left leg lifted and planted a thick and heavy leather boot flat against the wall and he slumped his body slightly, but not too much case he collapse onto the floor and look like a total fool.

Not that there was anyone around to see though.

"I see we do not learn from our past mistakes mister Axel" came a voice the brought Axel away from his mindless thoughts about how the blue spots were starting to dance before his eyes. The sudden surprise of the voice nearly made him fall over, but luckily the teen managed to regain some composure and didn't look like too much of a fool in front of...

In front of..

Green eyes focused upon the somewhat aged blond man that attempted to teach the redhead mathematics. Arms were folded across his chest, and the teacher gave off a sense of authority that demanded a person's full attention.

Axel smirked slyly. "It seems so Mr.Ansem, sir" he replied smugly.

Ansem sighed and rolled his eyes. "And what is it you were doing this time?"

"Apparently I was eating in class sir. I actually was removing a rather annoying piece of paper that was being passed around the class, which I do believe is against the rules, sir"

"So you ate it?"

"That I did sir," came the instant reply, followed by a firm nod. "Why, would there of been a better option without me disrupting a whole class by standing up to place the paper into the bin?"

Another sigh, this time heavier. Ansem shook his head in disbelief. Really, this boy was strange. Some days he would seem like he wasn't there, and others he would be so disruptive that most of the teachers wanted to give him a firm kick up the rear. The maths teacher also knew that a few students wanted to 'set Axel straight' and there were rumours going around the staff that Lexaeus wanted to beat the boy senseless after the pair had gotten into a mix-up in the cafeteria that was only stopped by quick intervention of some students and staff.

Axel tilted his head to one side and faked curiosity. "Something the matter sir?"

Ansem shook his head. "No, nothing. Well, I do hope you learn from this punishment," and with that, the maths teacher began walking along the hall. Green eyes followed him for a while as the older man turned a corner, then went back to focus on the ceiling above again.

- - -

There had been a fight outside of school and he'd missed it. Promising Pence that he would go with him so that the other male could talk to his art teacher about some project he was working on meant that not only did he miss the fight of the century (or so most of the students shouted as they rushed past the classroom) but he ended up missing his ride home with his cousin and was now running late for the bus.

Pence lived in the opposite direction from him, so Roxas found himself running through the biting wind and rain alone and with little protection from the rain. He could feel the rain seeping into his shoes and his red hood was doing little to keep his hair dry. By the time he reached the little plastic bus shelter Roxas could of sworn he was soaked to the bone.

Pulling off the wet hood and running his hands over his wet and no longer spiky blond hair, Roxas shook the water away the best he could, receiving a grumble of a protest from another sufferer of the rain and perhaps missing of the bus.

Gaze travelling up the black clad figure, blue eyes hovered upon the big bruise that was slowly starting to form rather nicely around his right eye, there seemed to be make-up smeared on the pale face, and wet locks of red hair was plastered to the skin.

Wait, this couldn't be...Surely he wasn't...

"Axel?"

There was a groan and the face turned to look upon the younger male with the other eye that he could still see out of. Forcing a grin with a pain expression, the smile just missing its mark, the aforementioned teen attempted a weak wave.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Turning his attention away to stare up at the clear plastic roof with the furious rain drops bombarding it, he ignore the almost laughable attempt at a glare that the older male threw at him.

"I see Lexaeus beat you up then," he said, stating rumour that would be all around the school in full force by Monday, since it had the whole weekend to fester and develop into some amazing and completely outrageous tales.

"He caught me at a bad time is all. Got a light?"

Roxas scoffed. "Oh yes, I'm a heavy smoker me, so I always have a lighter handy"

"Don't lie prissy. I know you smoke, I heard gumdrop talking about you to his _boyfriend_ while I was waiting outside detention"

The blond laughed at the other's description of his cousin. It was obvious who 'gumdrop' was, there weren't many students at school that were open about their gay relationships, and if they were, they'd be out raindrop and lollipop-ed by those two.

It was enough to make him sick if he hadn't had so much experience of putting up with it. They were all lovey-dovey in the place Roxas called 'home'.

Giving in to the other though, knowing that there wasn't any chance he was going to work his way out of it, a silver Zippo was produced from his pocket and held for the older male.

"I don't smoke much," he said with a shrug as he sunk his hand back into his pocket with the lighter. "Only when the world really bothers me,"

"What, the world isn't always nice for you Princess?" came the sarcastic reply after a heavy exhale that sent blue-grey smoke floating into the air. "I'm very _sorry_ to hear that,"

Roxas shrugged and huffed slightly, still watching the relentless rainfall above him. "At least I don't smoke to act cool"

It was Axel's turn to scoff this time. "I don't smoke to act cool, I smoke because I'm addicted," He was telling the truth. He could give up, but he was already moody enough without nicotine withdrawal adding to his sour moods.

"So what was it like getting your ass kicked?" Roxas asked, changing the subject. Pulling his gaze from the roof, he checked to see where the bus was. It was getting dark now, the grey skies becoming a looming darkness with the threat of even more rain. He allowed an unamused groan pass his lips. His aunt was going to start freaking if he didn't turn up soon and she'd send _Him_ out to look from him.

Axel didn't sound too pleased with the subject change. "Want me to demonstrate? I could easily whip your butt, Blondie"

Roxas was too annoyed by the lateness and seeming non-arrival of his bus home to return a smart remark back to the nickname of 'Blondie' and the supposed fact that Axel could best him in a fight, even in his current beat-up state. "Do you know where the bus could be?" he asked, checking his watch.

Axel shrugged. "I heard the bus timetables got changed. Might of missed the last one though,"

"Shit..."

"Language, otherwise you'll get your mouth washed out with soap"

"Shut the fuck up Axel. I can say what I like!" clipped Roxas as he began rummaging through his backpack in search of his cell phone. He'd have to call for a lift home now.

Axel made a long, drawn out sound of 'oooh', just to further annoy the younger male. There was only a year difference between them, and both had grown up in relatively in the same neighbourhood, with Axel always teasing Roxas, and as Roxas grew older, began to no longer take the abuse from the red head and in turn began dishing it back out. With Roxas moving to live with his aunt and cousin two years ago, Axel was now merely a stone's throw away.

And he did.

Frequently.

At Roxas' window.

At all hours.

Normally, Roxas wasn't so late in getting to the bus stop, which meant that he didn't have to deal with the red head's smart remarks. Today however, fate was not being so nice to him.

Another drag, and then final inhale of the white stick and Axel tossed the cigarette to the wet ground while Roxas meddled around on a semi-new cell phone. It was no longer the latest model, but wasn't so far behind the times that it was an ancient artefact. Locating the desired number, the flip-phone was held to his ear and Roxas waited for his aunt to answer, or if anyone else was home.

"Hello?" came the voice, the speaker was just loud enough for Axel to hear at such close range if he listened carefully and blocked out the noise of the rain crashing upon the wet pavemented ground.

Roxas forced a smile onto his face. Best to sound cheery. "Aunt Elra, I think I've missed my bus," he said. "Is it okay if you can come a pick me up? Its raining and getting dark and I know how you don't like me walking home along at this time of night," Perhaps playing on her motherly instincts would score him a definite lift home.

Meanwhile, Axel resisted the urge to laugh as the blond sweet-talked his aunt, and that she was indeed buying his bull.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Oh, alright Roxas, but you better have a good reason. Cloud and his daughter are over and I was cooking a big dinner for us all and I don't really want to leave it. Maybe I could get him to..."

Roxas' blue eyes widened in shock and he interrupted her mid-sentence. "No, no, don't bother him. I'll find a way home somehow"

Axel was surprised at this, but it was soon apparent why there was a change in tactics.

"I'll come and get you then sweetheart. Your at the bus stop near school, right?"

"Yes Aunt Elra,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon"

There was a click, and Roxas closed the phone and slipped it back into his backpack and zipped it up. Once again, Axel was resisting the urge to laugh.

"Sweetie...Heehee..." he chuckled, giving a slight shake of his head that made the now ever-so-slightly dry locks of long red hair sway slightly with the movement. "I'm surprised you didn't called her 'Auntie'."

Roxas sighed and slumped against the the plastic back of the little bus shelter they were both huddled under. "You were loving that weren't you?"

Axel sunk his hands into the front pocket of his black hoodie and grinned. "Just a little,"

Between the both of them, neither could decide if today was a good day or a bad day. Silently, and without the other knowing; they both decided that today was just 'wet'.

- - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes**: Not much has happened at the moment -shrugs- I think smoking is sexy, but I don't want to ruin my lungs with the fumes. I've tried it before and do not fancy hacking up any lungs.

Sora: I'm a gumdrop? OO;

Riku: I am **so** not a rainbow...

r3: -gigglegiggle-

Riku: I didn't even get to feature. Do you not like me woman? I wanted to strut my sexy stuff

r3: Yew are luffed -hugs the Riku-

I'm not going to make Riku a prude or a snob, because he's not. Sure, he has a 'high and mighty' complex, but this is his way of showing his affection to dear Sora. He's going to be just an above average student thats a rainbow

Riku: I am NOT A RAINBOW! -fumes-

Well, I hope to see you all in the next instalment of Nobody's Loveletter!


	2. Darker Rooms

**Author Notes**: Second chapter of Nobody's Loveletter, and I do hope all readers are enjoying it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. Nor do I own any part of the Final Fantasy world and all the Square Enix blesses upon us poor mortals. I do however, own a replica of Edward Elric's pocket watch, so any evil doers must face my alchemy wrath! Also, any random, brand spankin' new, available only in this fanfic characters are devises of my muses and therefore, in some weird and twisted way, belong to me. I'm going to try and incorporate as many FF and KH characters as possible though, to minimize the use of strange and home-brewed stuff.

**Story Notes**: This is an AU with slash pairings, mature content, swearing and often random ramblings that make no sense whatsoever so don't worry too much. Sometimes in the AU-verse there will be little mentions of the games, including spoilers and what I would like to happen in KH3, because we all know that it'll happen! There may even be sexual scenes and what-not, so you have been warned. Now, prepare to read on!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

She took her time getting to him as he waited in a silence broken only by occasional words and the constant sound of rain hitting the plastic roof above the pair. Roxas took to drumming his fingers on the metal poles that were supposed to serve as a seat, only for it to annoy Axel enough for him to threaten the younger male to stop such an annoying thing. Axel's bruised body was starting to ache even more and he could no longer see out of his right eye. To add insult to injury, he could taste blood in his mouth as he licked at a cut on his lower lip.

This was defiantly no candy-canes and lollipops.

It made him feel sick.

When Roxas' aunt finally did arrive, the sweeping and squeaking noise of the windscreen wipers dancing over the front and rear wind shields adding to the noises around them both, she climbed out of the driver's seat, pulled open an umbrella and went to fuss over her nephew, until she saw the sorry state that Axel was in and turned her affection and sympathy upon the red head. She was oblivious to the things Axel did these days; the image of a sweet little boy with red hair playing ball with his dog on his front lawn and always being helpful and friendly was still imprinted in her mind. She even offered to give him a lift home. Roxas' aunt, much to the said teen's disapproval, even invited the older boy to join her for the dinner she was preparing at home, and despite Axel trying his best to politely turn down the generous offer, he was bundled into the back seat of the car and driven off to the home where Roxas lived.

Not to mention where gumdrop lived.

Which meant rainbow would be around somewhere, probably attached to the gumdrop in some shape or form.

Could he feel any worse?

From his seat behind Elra, green gaze moved to the back of the head of the blond who was trying to fix his hair in the mirror, and failing in the attempt. Roxas was Hayner's friend, maybe he knew something about this party of which the invite Axel had so rudely eaten.

"Roxas, how come Hayner's having a party?" he asked, watching as blue eyes flickered up in the mirror to watch the reflection that sat behind him.

"His parents are going away and said he could have a party," he explained simply, adding a slight shrug to show his disinterest. Sure, he was going to go, but he wasn't going to make much effort when he was there. He was going for his friends; Olette would be there all dressed up and worth taking a look at, and Pence had tried so hard to convince Roxas to go anyway, even when the blond had said that he really didn't feel like going. "Why, thinking of crashing it, Axel?"

Elra clicked her tongue. "Now Roxas, I'm sure Axel would do no such thing; such a sweetie like him. I mean, he even gets bullied and you don't stick up for him"

Axel beamed, while Roxas scowled in the mirror at the smug figure behind him. "Aunt Elra," he whined "I wasn't even able to get to the fight"

"Did you even try Roxas?" she asked as she turned the steering wheel to turn the corner and head into the more suburban area of the city.

His aunt sticking up for Axel was starting to get on Roxas' nerves, and he flipped up the mirror and glared out of the windscreen. He couldn't stand looking at the smug look any longer. Arms folded heavily across his chest, face set itself into a scowl and Roxas' retreated inside of himself all the way home.

Once the car turned into the drive, Roxas spotted _His_ car and fell into an even worse mood than before. Arms were still folded as he headed up the driveway, haunched over against the biting cold and literally stalked towards the door. His mood declined even more when he saw just who was holding it open.

"I'm glad your safe home," he said brightly. "And who's the other guest?"

Roxas skulked past, ignoring the taller blond. He didn't even want to look at him.

Elra smiled and embraced the spiky haired male, then turned to introduce Axel who was standing and dripping in the doorway. "This is Axel. He lives three houses down. I've known him ever since he was little. Axel, this is Cloud"

Cloud detached himself from the woman and offered a hand to the sixteen year old with a slight, yet warm smile upon his face. "Nice to meet you Axel, although you do look a little rough,"

Taking the man's hand, Axel was amazed at how firm a grip this man had; especially for how casually dressed he was. A comfortable pair of black pants and a warm, almost snugly seeming navy sweater. He had blond spiky hair that looked to have more gel on it than both Sora and Roxas used combined, and a startling beautiful pair of blue eyes. "I got into a fight is all," Axel explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, and we need to get some ice on that bruise. Honey, have you been keeping an eye on the chicken?" Elra asked the the dark haired woman bustled into the kitchen, Cloud following her like this place was as much his home as it was her's.

Axel knew about Elra's ex-husband. Infact, the whole block probably knew about it, especially those that were involved. The man had been caught having sex with several other women, and even using the family's funds to pay for sex. Axel was surprised that his own mother hadn't gotten herself involved, but then again his mother wasn't exactly the smartest woman on the planet, and obviously his almost none-existent father was good enough for her.

Elra had split up from him not long after taking in Roxas after both his parents died in a terrible car crash, so this Cloud fellow must have been relatively new, but then again Axel hadn't been around this home in a few years and wasn't keeping track of the local gossip to find out if Elra was in a relationship or not.

His own mother usually was a gold mine of local gossip, but the red head was doing his up-most to steer as clear from her as possibly.

Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't hear a shout from the kitchen beckoning him further in the cosy home.

Roxas' home was a family home, it looked lived in. There were family photos on the walls, and the hallway carpet looked nicely worn down by years of feet passing over it. There were several pairs of shoes scattered near the doorway where Axel discarded his own black pair. Even gumdrop's bright yellow pair were there that they boy had had for years and years.

Axel's own home seemed more like a show home. There were few photographs of the family, only one taken once a year attempting to portray them as a functional and normal family. The other pictures dotted around the home were of famous works of art, or of photographs of beauty and far away locations. It lacked any feeling of being a home where a family lived, but then again, Axel really didn't have much of a family.

It was more of a building in which he existed during certain portions of his life.

Heading into the quaint little kitchen, with the round and white wooden table with four chairs, there was a plastic bucket with some ice in waiting for him. Elra was fussing over the food that was cooking away merrily on the stove; Cloud was leaning in a very relaxing manner against the greyish fake marbled counter top, eyes directed to the small television set in the opposite corner; fingers curled around a large coffee mug.

"Do sit down Axel," Elra said, pulling the teen out a chair, in which he gratefully sat down in with a long and relaxed sigh. He could hear noise from elsewhere within the home. "There's an ice pack in the bucket for your eye. Do you have any other bruises? Oh, and I've sent Sora to go and find you a change of clothes. Don't want you sitting and shivering in those wet things now do we?"

Elra was what a real mother should be, always cheery and fussing over the little things and doing her best to make everyone feel at ease.

"Big fight was it?" Cloud asked from his perch in the kitchen before taking a long sip of his drink.

Axel shrugged. "The guy said I had it coming. He just doesn't like me is all"

"Mom, are these okay?" came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. It was the gumdrop, and he was holding up a large t shirt and a pair of jeans that Axel thought might be a little tight on him. "Riku says that he should just go home and change if he only lives a few houses away"

"Nonsense Sora," chimed the boy's mother, waving a wooden spoon at him. "I'm not sending the poor boy home in wet clothes, and he's our dinner guest"

Sora seemed to make a whining noise and then pouted. "You mean another person is going to be eating here? There's no room at the table and I'd just set it"

"I'm sure Axel can squeeze in somewhere. Now, Axel, why don't you go and change while we try to get you a place at your table?" suggested Elra, brandishing her spoon like a weapon in a way that Axel didn't want to do or say the opposite of her suggestion out of fear of being mortally wounded by the spoon.

Rising from his seat, still holding the ice pack to his throbbing eye, the older teen moved towards the spiky haired brunet and took the clothes from him with his free hand. "Is the bathroom still upstairs?" he asked, and Elra nodded before turning back to her cooking.

- - -

Not only was _He_ here, but Axel had to be here as well. To make this even more worse, she had to come with _Him_. Even Riku was here, being all cuddly-cuddly with Sora. His Aunt didn't even seem to mind that the two boys were going out and that most likely Riku was straddling Sora's hips and tonsil tasting with him.

It made him sick just thinking about it.

How could they do that, they were two guys! It just wasn't natural! Two guys snogging one another's brains out just wasn't supposed to happen. It was disgusting.

Growling, Roxas lifted his pillow and tossed it at the wall opposite his bed. Luckily, when Elra had first married she had hoped for a big family, so bought a four bedroomed home, but unfortunately she was only ever able to have Sora. Whether that was an unfortunate event or not, Roxas couldn't decide. Since she had but the one child, it meant that Roxas was able to have a room of his own, and there was still a room spare, which 'She' would be using.

Why did She have to come anyway? Couldn't She stay at her mother's or something and not act like her father's shadow?

Growling again, the youth rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head under another of the pillows on his bed. Roxas liked lots of pillows, even if he didn't use them all when he was sleeping. He had a big bed all to himself. Sora had one too, but it was doubtful he'd be using it alone anymore.

Urgh.

Horrible thoughts again, and Roxas nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow beneath his face. Maybe if he stayed in his room long enough all his problems would go away.

But problems don't just go away if one ignores them.

In fact, they come knocking at the door instead.

"Roxas? Hey, can I come in?"

'Piss off' he swore in his head. Throwing the cushion onto the floor, the teen sat up and glared at the door in hopes that would make the red head on the other side disappear. It didn't because he knocked again. "Yeah, its open..."

The dark room was slowly swept with light as Axel pushed open the door. Whenever Roxas retreated to his room to hide, he usually kept it dark. The only light making its way inside besides that flooding in from the hallway landing was the faint lights glowing on his radio the played faint background music and a few streams of street light from the world outside flooding through the gap between the curtains that reached the floor. Axel's shadow was cast long over the floor and the bed, and the teen stood waiting in the doorway; a shadowy figure with the light illuminating him from behind and casting his front in darkness.

"Hey, do you have any spare clothes?" he asked, tugging on what could be the hem of a t shirt that was a little too small for the tall, yet thin male. "Your mom made Sora get me some, but they're kinda tiny. Do you have anything a little bigger?"

Moving to switch on the bedside lap, Roxas was now able to see just what clothes his cousin had given to the annoyance that had been invited to his home. It was an old white t-shirt with a faded pattern on the front and was much on the small side, revealing a large amount of a somewhat toned and pale stomach. The old blue jeans were pretty much on the same size scale, clinging below slender hips and looking uncomfortably tight. Axel was constantly trying to pull the tee down over his stomach.

The blond forced down a snigger that was forming and slipped off his bed and headed to his closet. He couldn't decide whether the clothes Sora had picked out had been out of spite, if he wanted Axel to look completely ridiculous or that this was the boy's actual fashion sense these days. Whatever the reason, Roxas knew that his aunt wasn't going to allow Axel to remain within the ridiculous get-up. The only problem was that Axel was now going to be wearing some of his clothing, and the youth really didn't feel like sharing. Maybe he'd just burn the clothes when he got them back.

He'd have to give him something that he didn't want to keep any longer then.

- - -

He was used to clothes that were a little tight, but what Sora had given him was constrictingly tight. The clothes Roxas had given him however seemed to fit better. Looking at himself in the mirror as the old grey cargo pants were pulled up, a soft and saddened sigh left him.

He was looking very under-fed.

Standing up straight, delicate fingers traced over his body. Once he'd been an athletic child; a boy who hated being indoors and could never sit still. But now he was pale and currently looking very worn down. Fingers ghosted over his ribs that were showing themselves through his skin. He really needed to eat more, but other than school there were few places that he could get a decent meal. True, he could eat at home, but Axel was trying to avoid his mother at all costs, and she didn't even seem to care that she didn't see her son.

Why couldn't his mother be more like Elra? Maybe he wouldn't of turned out this way if she had been.

Forcing himself to look away from the mirror, the baggy black t-shirt was pulled on to hide the close to starving frame that Axel now sported. The fabric felt worn, and it seemed old. There was a tear at the seam on the side and the stitching on the left sleeve was coming apart considerably, but overall the shirt looked very well worn. Plus, whatever Elra used to wash her clothes in made the fabric feel soft and Axel hugged it close to his skin until he began to feel stupid for hugging an item of Roxas' clothing close to him.

He didn't like Roxas.

He didn't think Roxas was interesting and he wanted to know more about him.

He wasn't going to go all Candyland with the boy.

But the shirt felt so soft and warm and he could almost imagine the younger stroking it with his fingers as he sat wearing it.

Roxas surely wouldn't go for him, not with gumdrops and rainbows in the next room.

Luckily, whatever thoughts he was having, they were driven out be a grumble in his stomach and the scent of chicken drifted up his nose and he mouth began drooling as the thought of food removed all thoughts of Roxas.

"Boys, dinner!" came a shout from downstairs, and as his hand travelled to the door handle of the bathroom, outside there was a booming and repetitious 'thud, thud thud' as something thundered down the steps. Another set of footsteps, not as loud followed behind.

As he opened the door to the bathroom, green eyes spotted the blond skulking out of his room. Downstairs, there was a shout of "Not so loud Sora" and Roxas sighed heavily.

"Is he always that loud?" Axel asked as he made his way to the top of the stairwell. "Oh and thanks for the clothes"

Roxas shrugged, and without a word headed for the dinning room to eat.

- - -

It was like a family.

A family he never had.

A family he didn't know he wanted.

It was a large, polished mahogany table, long and large, with two matching chairs set at each of the sides. It looked like a banquet, Elra must of gone all night since she was having guests around as well as her new boyfriend and his daughter.

She was blonde and pale with big blue eyes. Whatever was the current female teenage fashion at the moment, she had missed the bus. A simple white t-shirt and a white skirt was all she wore, making her seem even paler than she actually was. Blue eyes were focused upon the little sketch pad that she was drawing on.

"Ah, Axel, this is Naminé," Elra said, introducing the little girl, who replied with a meek 'Hi' without looking up from her sketching.

Gumdrops and rainbows where sitting opposite him. Sora was jabbering on about something to Cloud who was seated at the far end opposite Naminé. It sounded like he was talking about the table not getting used much. Riku was smiling and from what Axel could tell, one hand must have been placed on Sora's thigh.

Did those pair have no shame?

"I see your wearing Roxas' shirt; he usually wears that for bed," Elra said, not expecting an answer. "I didn't know Sora asked Roxas for some spare clothes"

Axel nearly choked on his words. Roxas slept in this shirt? Looking down at it, he ran his fingers over the front. No wonder it felt so worn...

If he was embarrassed over it or not, Roxas merely sat down next to Axel and waited for Elra to serve the food. Sora was talking to Riku now while Cloud carved up the chicken. Naminé put away her book and waited patiently and silently.

Once food was dished up and Elra had seated herself next to Cloud they all began eating. Axel couldn't remember when he last had a home cooked meal, and this was welcomed by his stomach by the request of seconds. With a cheery smile, more was added to Axel's plate and Elra commented on how a growing boy should always eat his fill. If only she knew what a state his body was in and how little he actually ate she'd never let him go home and fatten him up.

When the gumdrops and rainbows had finished, they both rushed off somewhere together. Roxas shot them a glare while Axel barely registered them leaving. He was eating his third helping, his body feeling all warm and satisfied at having a proper cooked meal inside of it for once.

Maybe he should bother Roxas at the bus stop more often.

Speaking of the spiky blond, he was helping his aunt clear the table. Axel was still the only one left eating. When Elra headed from the dinning room, blue eyes were coldly set upon the redhead in a glare that could send shivers down the spine.

"Why don't you hurry up and go home?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Axel smiled as he finished up and set his fork down. "So desperate to get rid of me I see. I was thinking maybe we could hang out like the old days"

Roxas almost growled. "I was the one hanging out! Of my window telling you to stop throwing rocks!"

There was a smug grin on the red head's lips. "I can do that if you want, but what about your shirt getting wet?"

This time the blond really did growl. Roxas was really beginning to get very annoyed with Axel's presence. There were so many people in this house that he just wanted to scream and hide in his darkened room until they all went away. Blue eyes watched as a green set travelled towards the big clock that hung on the wall, happily ticking away the hours.

"I suppose I should," Axel said with a sigh. It was nearing half nine, his mother probably wasn't worried he was late home. Infact, he doubted she was even home herself. Pushing back the chair, the teen stood and made his way to the kitchen to find his wet clothes.

Elra was there, filling the dishwasher. Despite him complaining about giving her even more clothes to wash, the woman refused to let Axel have his clothes back. Instead, he was handed a large grey waterproof coat by the beaming woman and told to come around tomorrow to collect his clothes and return the one's he'd borrowed.

Whether Roxas was bothered about the other male keeping his clothes for the night he didn't show it.

With a smile and a wave, the coat was pulled on, the warm fake fur on the inside making the coat feel rather snuggable and Axel left the house to make the short journey to his own home. Which would be made longer by him taking a detour and not actually going to the house three doors down from Roxas'.

- - - - - - -

**Author's Notes**: Oooh, where could Axel be going? Well, y'all just have to wait nn

Riku: At least I got to feature in this one...

Sora: I'm STILL a gumdrop? OO;

r3: I think you make a very cute gumdrop. -coats Sora with sugary sprinkles-

I do hope that your enjoying this as much as I am. I do hope you'll be here for the next chapter!


	3. Night Stories

**Author Notes**: Third chapter! Roxas is going to have his stone exterior chipped away slowly by the same dude that helped to build it in the first place. Oh what chaos will ensue!

**Disclaimer**: r3 doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/KH2 characters, nor any of the Final Fantasy ones. She does however have a friend who's turning himself into Reno. Same hair, same suit. Not as good looking though. Shame that. But, anyway, only the random, never-seen-anywhere-but-this-fanfic characters are of r3's creation.

**Story Notes**: This is an AU with slash pairings, mature content, swearing and often random ramblings that make no sense whatsoever so don't worry too much. Sometimes in the AU-verse there will be little mentions of the games, including spoilers and what I would like to happen in KH3, because we all know that it'll happen! There may even be sexual scenes and what-not, so you have been warned. Now, prepare to read on!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

He was just so annoying! He'd always acted as if he was better than everyone else. It was like he walked on everyone's personal glass ceilings, grinning down at them from above, with those bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle and glisten when the right light hit them and he was in just a certain mood that set them off with an inner fire that could send anyone weak at the knee joints for weeks just thinking about them.

It was sugar coated diamond sprinkles in his eyes.

It made him feel sick.

Head rested upon one of the many soft pillows of his bed, staring up at the ceiling that was hidden somewhere in the shadows of his room. What little light there was shone in through the gap in the curtains at his bedroom window. Expression was set into a scowl, glaring up at the ceiling he could barely see. It was late, but he wasn't tired. Everyone else had gone to bed, or home, or at least were in their respected rooms. At least he knew in the room next to his own there was only one body laying in the bed, nestled happily within the blankets. Cloud had had to carry the lump up the stairs to bed since he'd fallen asleep on the lounge carpet about an hour after Riku had left.

He really couldn't understand why he disliked the man so much. There was just a lingering sense with him that made Roxas just feel so uneasy around him. It was strange, because Cloud really was good with Elra, and didn't seem the type that was going to up and sleep with every woman on the block and then some.

However, he could understand why he disliked **_him_**. It must have been a personal vendetta he'd devised when he was younger when those green eyes were first set upon the blond. It was like a goal in Axel's life to just piss Roxas off in every way possible. Even to the point where Roxas missed out watching the punk get beaten up by someone else that disliked the redhead.

Just thinking about him made him angry.

"I hate him!" was whispered in the darkness. "I hate him! I hate him!" With every word his voice got louder, until he forced himself to roll over and bury his head in his pillow to muffle the constant repetition of 'I hate him'

The door opened. It was so quiet he didn't hear it. It may have been louder than he thought though, he did have a cushion over his head. He could hear her voice though.

"Hate who?"

He sat up so suddenly that it made him feel dizzy and a hand was lifted in reflex and flew to his head to stop himself from fainting. One blue eye looked at the pale girl that stood in his doorway.

The way the light shone behind her; her golden hair. She looked almost like an angel.

There was a slight smile on her face, but she seemed a little frightened. It looked as if she was turning to go.

"I'm sorry. I've bothered you. I'll leave," Her words were quiet and soft. He liked her voice.

"No, its alright. Did I wake you?"

Naminé was still wearing the white clothes she'd been wearing at dinner. She hadn't been to bed yet, unless she slept in her clothes.

Roxas shook his head and gave her a warm smile, although it took a little effort to force it onto his lips, encouraging her to talk. He'd only met her a few times and noticed that she didn't say much.

She smiled back. The smile acted like a catalyst on Roxas' own and made it feel more comfortable on his own lips. "I-I actually just wanted to ask you something," she said meekly.

A brow was raised. "Yes?"

"That boy. With the red hair..."

"Axel?" he said, guessing that was who she was hinting at. "What about him?" Smile faded a little.

"Are you really friends with him?"

Was she serious? Never would he ever be friends with that arrogant, stuck up, bastard of a moron. "Not really..."

Naminé sighed softly and gave a light nod. She was standing a little more casual in his doorway now. "I've seen him hanging around my school sometimes, but he goes to Radiant Garden like you doesn't he?"

Oh that's right. The blonde girl went to Balamb Garden, at least he thought she did from what he could remember from his aunt telling him about Naminé. "Yeah, he's seventeen. He's not exactly the model student, gets kicked out of classes often. He also gets his ass kicked, if you couldn't tell from his state earlier"

The girl nodded, smiling a little. "The boy was called Lexaeus right? Rumours that a boy named Axel was going to get pummelled by some Lexaeus person reached even my school. Nida even left school early so he could get photographs of the fight. Zone was going to go with him, but got detention for reading a girlie magazine in class"

Roxas hadn't noticed before, but once she got comfortable, Naminé actually had a lot to say. She wasn't exactly the quiet and timid girl Roxas had labelled her as. Shuffling over on his bed, he patted the mattress, beckoning her over to come and sit and share more of her story of how much of an asshole Axel was at a school he didn't even go to.

At the invite, she came closer, sitting on the edge of Roxas' bed. However, by the time she was feeling extremely sleepy, she was laying on her back on his bed, staring up at his ceiling with the blond teen beside her. They both were laughing and joking. They'd found a common ground and Roxas learned that this daughter of Cloud wasn't so bad.

And from her he'd even learned that her father wasn't so bad either. Roxas had decided to give him a chance and let this new father figure settle into his life.

"I didn't know that about your mother. Your dad seems so happy, even with that happening to him," Roxas sighed softly, turning his head to look at the girl. "I understand how you feel. Both my parents died only a few years ago"

He couldn't believe he was telling her this, but with Naminè's mother being deceased too, he felt that they had even more of a common ground than just knowing Axel was an ass. The young girl even took him by surprise when her soft hand slipped into his.

"No one ever dies as long as we remember them," she said softly. Her blue eyes sparkled and glistened with just a minimal amount of light hitting them from the gap in the curtains. Just looking at them reminded him of a different set of eyes that sparkled in such a way. But they seemed to hold a different effect on him than these blue pools did. The blue eyes watching him were softer, filled with an inner light rather than an inner fire.

Try as he might, a yawn crept up on him and broke the eye contact between the two teens as Roxas gave a big yawn, showing just how tired he was. With a chuckle, Naminé sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her hand slipped away from Roxas', both placed flat on the blanket and she pushed herself up into a standing position. With a few steps, she was at the door again. Pausing, she looked back to the other blond and smiled sweetly.

"Was nice talking with you Roxas," she said. "Goodnight"

"Night," he replied as the girl slipped out of his room and closed the door silently behind her. Eyes turned to the digital clock that sat on the bedside stand. They'd been talking for nearly two hours. Looking to his window, he was surprised that the sun wasn't rising yet. Then again, it still had at least another hour until that happened.

- - -

There was noise in the background somewhere. It was like a buzzing in his ears. Whatever he was laying on wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, plus there was something behind him that moved in a steady rhythm and something heavy was resting on his waist. Letting his eyes slip open, they scanned around in search of something familiar.

It was a faded black t-shirt, old and worn. There was a tear at the seam on the side and the stitching on the left sleeve was coming apart considerably.

It was hanging over the back of a wooden chair he didn't recognise though.

Trying to move, the weight from his waist leapt down with a little jingle of a bell. A long, fluffy white tail walked past his face. There was a sleepy groan from the weight behind him. Sitting up, only to end up sliding off the side of the broken and old couch onto the floor, the body that was asleep behind him rolled over and spread, taking up the free space.

"Demyx..." muttered Axel, running fingers through his mussed up red locks.

"Ah, I see we're awake," came a voice from somewhere across the room.

Green eyes shot across to met one cold, hard eye, the other was hidden behind a mop of blue-grey hair. A cruel smile formed on the man's lips while he leaned forwards on the old chair, hand reaching out to brush the furry cat as it walked passed. It was all black apart from the pure white tail.

"Good morning to you too Zexion..." was Axel's mumbled reply as he slowly stood up, pausing for his hand to reach for his head as he was struck by a dizzy spell. "How much did I drink last night?"

The feline nudged Zexion's hand with it's nose, purring like a motor engine. "I think it is more along the lines of '_what _did you drink last night', Axel" Zexion replied smugly, scratching the cat behind the left ear.

The pair glared at one another for a few moments, the silence only broken by a loud snort as Demyx rolled over onto his back and proceeded to snore like thunder. Leaning over, Axel reached down and pinched the older man's nose, causing him to cough and splutter. Across the room, Zexion gave a chuckle.

Somewhere between the worlds of sleep and awake, Demyx opened his eyes. "Wha' you do tha' for?"

"Wake up call," Axel said while pulling on the soft shirt that Roxas had once worn. Without thinking, his fingers traced over the worn fabric. "What time is it?"

Zexion was settled back in the old black armchair. Demyx, half naked, was sitting upright and making little noises to the cat, who promptly trotted over, leaping up into the blond's lap. When he received no reply, Axel cleared his throat.

"About three," replied the blue haired male. One leg was resting on the other as he leaned back in the seat in a very 'schemer' like position. "Larxene came round earlier. Said there was some party going down tonight at some kid's house and wanted to know what idiots were going to be crashing it. Naturally, you were first on the list Axel."

Demyx sniggered. "Well, he needs some way to rebuild his pride after what Lexaeus did to him. By the way dude, you totally deserved it," The male looked to the cat that was happily being petted on his lap and he changed his tone of voice to something reminiscent of a woman talking to a baby. "We warned him, didn't we Pizza, but he didn't listen, did he? Oh no he didn't. Axel is a silly widdle baby, isn't he Pizza? Yes he is. Yes he is."

A look of disgust, mixed with fear and confusion was shot at the older male before he went back to looking for his lost sock. "I think your the baby Demyx with the way you talk to that stupid cat," Axel said as he crawled over the collapsed back of the old couch that the pair had been sleeping on in the basement of Demyx's house.

It was a cosy enough basement, converted as a place for Demyx to 'hang out' with his friends. The sofa was nearly falling apart, there were a few beanbags scattered around, and Zexion sat in the only chair. There was a drum kit stashed away in the corner, and a guitar rested in a stand near a small amp with beer cans on the top. Infact, there were a few beer cans scattered around the place, as well as a few bottles, some of which _had_ contained alcohol.

Demyx pouted at his feline companion when Axel deemed it a 'stupid cat', and scratched both of it's ears. "Pizza is not a stupid cat, are you Pizza?" he asked, as if the feline was actually going to respond to him. The only response Demyx got from him though, was a rumbling purr. Easily amused was Demyx's cat though.

The lost sock was retrieved, and Axel was dressed again. Plopping down on the couch beside Demyx and Pizza the cat, he began pulling on his boots, the only thing that Elra hadn't managed to find a replacement for.

Speaking of Elra, he had to go and collect his clothes from her today.

He hoped she hadn't taken it upon herself to deliver the goods to his home though. He was avoiding his mother already, he didn't need another reason added onto the list because he wasn't home when someone came for him.

It was one reason he told anyone that wanted to call for him at home not to. He usually wasn't there.

"I might actually go," he said, setting his feet on the floor and leaned back on the sofa, only to fall all the way onto his back and stare up at the ceiling above. It was covered with various rock, metal and punk band posters. The ceiling was low enough for Demyx to reach to stick them up there. There was just enough room to stand up down here. "It might be fun, might score too"

Zexion sniggered. "Yeah, with Lexaeus' fist," was his smug comment.

"I think I've had more than a first date with that, thank you. So who did Larxene say was going?"

The mop haired male paused to think for a few moments. There would have been silence if not for Demyx cooing like a first time mother at his feline companion. "Elizabeth..."

The red head scoffed. Of course she was going. It was her fault he had had a paper snack the other day at school. And got kicked out of class for it.

"Lank and Port from Balamb Garden..."

While Zexion was mentioning names that he knew of that were going to this 'party at Hayner's place', Axel lit himself a cigarette, taking a deep inhale, taking in his first lungful of poison that day. He was no longer really listening to the twenty year old, but now and again nodded his head as if he were.

"I think that's everyone she told me about," he said, finishing off his list. He'd stopped talking about a minute ago, noticing Axel was no longer paying attention, and thought maybe he should announce to the redhead that he had indeed finished talking.

"You do know if your going partying it means going home for a change of clothes," Demyx said, his attention drawn away from his cat. "Your not borrowing any of my things anymore."

"Nor mine," Zexion added.

With a sigh, a heavy one, Axel sat up and crushed out the cigarette in the already overflowing ashtray on the little table infront of the couch. "Its Saturday, she'll be out. I can sneak in, grab a few things and find somewhere to change"

Maybe Elra would let him use her bathroom. Since Roxas was Hayner's friend, it was most likely he was going. Axel could just lie and say he was going with him and change in her bathroom. He had to pick up his clothes anyway and drop off the ones he'd borrowed from Roxas, although he was feeling very reluctant to return the shirt. It just felt so right to be wearing it.

- - -

There was a constant thudding sound from the stairs and a shout of 'I'll get it'. He really wasn't paying attention, he could guess who was going to be at the door. Instead, blue eyes looked to the mirror as he applied the gel that would keep his hair in his favourite spiky style. Hayner had called about an hour ago saying that Roxas was needed to help set up for the party he was throwing. Roxas knew that Hayner's parents had said he could have a few close friends around. Oh how surprised they were going to be when they found out almost the entire teenage population for miles around were going to be invading their precious, newly renovated, swimming pool addition, extended home.

So here he was, getting ready for a party he wasn't really feeling up to attending. But his friends were going to be there and he couldn't let them down.

But there was going to be one couple there that he really didn't have to put up with. He had to live with one half, the other was around so much he might as well live here too.

Falling to sit on his bed, Roxas sighed, shoulders heaving slightly. It wasn't that he was against them. He really didn't care that they were too boys when he really thought about it. Sure, it weirded him out a little, especially when he thought about it too much, but it was a different feeling of dislike towards them.

He couldn't be jealous could he?

Olette had been showing her interest in him for a while now. If he was really feeling lonely, then why wasn't he perusing her? She was a pretty enough girl, but for some reason she didn't stick in his mind in _that way_. Infact, there were few females that did.

Naminé did though.

Not because she was pretty, but she had eyes that reminded him of someone. They were a shadow in his mind, a hazy figure. No name, no face. There was a nobody in his mind, and they were stuck there like a reoccurring dream. Whomever this person was, they left a fuzzy feeling inside of him that Roxas just couldn't explain.

Maybe he really did like someone. He just hadn't realised he did yet.

Well, wherever his thoughts were going, they were broken by a knock at his door.

"Its open," he said as he pulled on his jacket. Turning to look at the figure in his doorway, a pair of eyes looked at him in a way that left him feeling weak at the knees.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes**: I'm in writing mode x3 As for Demyx's cat, I have this weird feeling that I want to call a cat 'Pizza'. I already live with more than enough cats, all with weird names. But Pizza just seemed to fit. As for the colours of the kitty, there is a cat near where I live with the exact opposite colours to Pizza. It's all white with a black tail.

Also, Demyx and Zexion are not in a relationship. I wanted someone else to be there when Axel woke up and he was the first person I could think of.

And before anyone asks, no Roxas is not falling for Naminé. She has eyes that reminds him of someone else.

Riku: Again **I** do not feature in this chapter.

Sora: At least I wasn't a gumdrop this time...

Oh, and there are minor FF8 characters mentioned, four in total. Cookies go out for everyone that's found

Axel: -singing- Gumdrops and rainbows and whiskers on Pizza. Soft warm mittens and muffins with cookies!

Hope to see you all again soon!


	4. Party Tears

**Author Notes**: I cannot believe at how fast I'm churning out these chapters! I'm impressed at myself at how I'm not setting this aside to do other things. So my art may be suffering, oh well x3 I appreciate all of the lovely reviews I get too. Writing is easy, writing something that people enjoy is hard and I do try my best.

**Disclaimer**: All products of the KH/FF-verse does not belong to me. Tetsuya Nomura is my God.

**Story Notes**: This is an AU with slash pairings, mature content, swearing and often random ramblings that make no sense whatsoever so don't worry too much. Sometimes in the AU-verse there will be little mentions of the games, including spoilers and what I would like to happen in KH3, because we all know that it'll happen! There may even be sexual scenes and what-not, so you have been warned. Remember, this fanfic contains slash themes!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

They were emerald green. A sparkling expanse of glitter and light like a formidable yet equally exotic green stone city of stories of old. There was a burning in this emerald city; a fire within this pair of eyes that burned with every human emotion imaginable, the dominant emotion flashing within the depths. The way the light of his room hit these eyes made them glisten in such a way that left him crumbling at the knees.

It was unfathomable beauty and passion.

It made him feel sick.

His stomach churned and he had to sit down, tearing his own eyes away from the amazing pair of green. Hands went to his head, fingers curling over his scalp as if trying to block out the things his mind was whispering to him. It was a deep feeling that sent chills down his spine and turned his stomach upside down.

"Roxas, you alright?" came a questioning and slightly worried voice. There was an extra weight added onto the bed as the red head sat down beside the younger male, concerned at the other boy's sudden change in self. Only a moment ago Roxas had seemed perfectly fine. Now he was looking paler than Axel himself.

His mind was a mess. The special Nobody in his mind gained a set of eyes in the shadowy face, and they were green. They were Axel's eyes.

He couldn't like Axel!

He hated Axel!

Or so he thought he did.

Falling onto his side away from the other male, Roxas curled up on his bed, eyes wide and staring at the wall opposite. He didn't want to close his eyes for fear of seeing those green eyes.

But they came into his vision anyway. A stray lock of red hair swept before a pale face. A brow was arched as the older male curiously inspected Roxas from his crouched position infront of him. A hand came up, breaking Roxas' line of sight to those eyes, waving before his face as if it would bring him back into the world of the concious. "Yo', Roxas, anyone home?"

Breath came flooding back to him like a tidal wave, body jerking as he sucked in the air with a tight gasp. "Yes!" he announced, sitting up quickly, then attention moved to smooth the creases from his clothes. "I'm fine, yes. What are you doing here?"

"Came to return these," Axel replied simply, dropping the articles of clothing he'd borrowed the previous day. Elra had managed to wash, dry and even iron Axel's own clothes. They were still warm from the iron and when he pulled on his hoodie Axel had taken a few moments to just bathe in the comforting, mother's warmth the clothes gave him. "I also got an invite to Hayner's party, so I thought I'd head over with you"

Roxas scoffed, staring at him. He'd managed to quell the previous thoughts that had been bubbling in his mind. At least he no longer felt sick. "You? How did you manage to get an invite?"

With a smirk, Axel stuck out his tongue for a few brief moments, as if any traces of the little note would still be there on the pink muscle. "Elizabeth. Unfortunately I was feeling rather peckish, so I ate it."

"You _ate_ the paper?" Then again, he really wouldn't put it past him...

Smug grin. "And may I tell you, paper has the blandest taste ever. I swear, week old gym socks taste better"

"And you know this?"

Another grin. "No, I was hoping you would fill me in though"

Roxas growled, and nearly leapt off the bed to punch Axel, but decided against it. The red haired teen already had enough bruises. "So you want to go with me?"

"Yep!" Axel announced, arms folding across his chest, weight switching feet so that he stood in a rather self-satisfied position. "I'm not ready yet though, Elra said I could use the bathroom though."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but any words that he could get out were drowned by another resonating, wall shaking thudding noise as someone charged down the stairs. Closing his mouth, brows furrowed as he wondered what could have Sora rushing so madly to the door. Wasn't Riku already here...?

Then again, maybe that first set of charging feet had brought the spiky brunet opened the door for Axel and not the person he was expecting.

"Mom, Riku's here!" came a shout from downstairs, then the heavy footfalls raced back up the stairs, followed by a lighter step. Obviously, Axel had been the person at the door earlier.

"Sora let you in didn't he?"

Axel nodded. "Poor little Gumdrop seemed so sad when he saw me," he said, facing faking a concerned and pitiful look. "He'd seemed so eager when he'd opened the door, like one of those puppies you get, tongue hanging out and everything"

The blond laughed slightly. That was Sora alright. He was very much like a puppy, with extra energy to boot.

"Why do you call him Gumdrop Axel?" He was curious about it.

The taller teen shrugged. "They just act that way. Like gumdrops and rainbows. All couply-couply, lets walk hand-in-hand together down the hall, then screw each other senseless in the bathroom during lunch"

Roxas gave a disgusted look to Axel, covering his hands over his ears, even though it was already too late. "Eww, do you have to say it like that?"

This arched a brow on red's face. "Why, you anti-gay? Your own cousin?" He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Roxas, I would of thought better of you than that"

Defences up; hands waving like a barrier. "No, no, nothing like that. I just don't need mental images, that's all"

While listening, Axel was wandering around Roxas' room, pausing at one of the walls and pressing his ear to the surface. "Think you can hear them?" he asked with a smirk.

A long, drawn out 'eww' came from the blond, hands flying to cover his ears from the bad man's words again. While Axel was still 'listening in' on the next room, Roxas smirked, having formulated a come-back. "Why, do _you_ like that sort of thing Axel?"

A long slender should gave a slight shrug. "Not with Gumdrops and Rainbows. Urgh, they're way too candy-coated for my liking,"

Blue eyes widened. Was Axel saying what Roxas actually thought he was saying. "Your...Your...?"

"Gay?" he said, finishing off the question he knew Roxas was attempting to ask. Again, there was another one-armed shrug as if he really didn't spend much time thinking about his own sexuality. "Why, that wouldn't affect how you saw me would it?"

"No. I'd still hate you all the same"

Ear was pulled away from the wall and Axel grinned. "There we go then. I'll meet you downstairs, I have an appointment with the bathroom" Fingers pointed to the door, and he left Roxas alone in his room to contemplate and collect his thoughts.

- - -

The party was well under way by now. The note had said it started at seven; by the time they reached there at about five past seven, there was a substantial amount of bodies in the building, and that Cloud raise a brow at the scene. He'd had a few moments about not wanting the boys to do anything he wouldn't do, a good chuckle, then drove away with Naminé sitting next to him in the passenger seat. When Roxas had asked the young girl why she wasn't going to the teen party, she said she didn't particularly like such over crowded places. With a smile she said that she'd get all the gossip at school on Monday.

It was about ten now, or sometime around there. It was dark outside, there were bodies in and around the pool, doing what most teenagers did. Hayner was seventeen, yet alcohol had found its way into the building, and many of the teenagers were drunk. A few were even passed out. There was a couple, half dressed and with their tongues half way down each other's throats in the bath in the downstairs bathroom.

The kitchen was a very clean and white place; were it not for the cans, bottles, plastic cups and various plates scattered around. Axel had found a clear patch on the breakfast counter and was happily perching there, green eyes scanning around at the others within the building.

The kitchen was a large room, combined with the dinning room. A large archway acted as the door to the main lounge. From his perch, Axel could see the various people dancing to whatever random music the DJ was currently playing. There hadn't been a DJ from the start, but one turned up about eight-ish and began playing loud music. Luckily, all the expensive furniture had all been moved so the dancing bodies didn't ruin anything but the carpet.

There was a loud bang and something with brown spiky hair came thundering through a door in the kitchen somewhere to the left of where Axel was perched. There was a big grin on his face and a rather big and rather red mark on his neck.

Axel raised a brow and smirked. "Having fun Gumdrop?" he asked.

Sora paused mid-step to the counter with the large plastic tub filled with ice that contained various canned sodas. Brows furrowed as he contemplated whether or not the red head was talking to him. "Gumdrop?"

Still smirking, Axel nodded. "Yeah, Gumdrop. I think it suits you. Your sugary sweet"

A hand was pushed through the spiky locks and then dove in to retrieve a can of cola. Taking a few steps forwards, the younger teen was standing infront of Axel's perch, looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

They had the same eyes.

"Mister Axel," he said, prior to taking a long gulp of the teeth-rotting, extra sugar filled soda, "Are you hitting on me?"

They were like the inviting waters of lost beach somewhere. Hot sands under ones feet, the cool expanse of blue just calling out, inviting one in to take a refreshing and relaxing dip.

Axel smirked even more. "Oh no, nothing of the sort. I don't go touching the property of others,"

Another swig of the cola, the other hand pointing a finger at the taller male. Can was lowered and there was a grin on his face as he took a deep breath, regaining some of the lost air through all his drinking of the sugary soda. "I should think not. Plus, your not my type"

"I think your type is more of the silver haired variety, hmmm?"

It was amazing how Sora's eyes didn't keep shaking up and down after his head with the furious nodding he did in response to Axel's question; he was like one of those strange toys with the big round googly eyes.

"By the way Sora, have you seen Roxas?" he asked, green gaze momentarily leaving said youth's cousin to take a quick scan around for him.

Again, the big blue eyes should of kept shaking in the sockets with how enthusiastically Sora shook his head.

Axel found himself chuckling at the little gumdrop. He was so sugary that he could brighten up anyone around him, even if that person wasn't particularly fond of him. Sora wasn't so bad, it was when he was double-teaming with his Rainbow, who amazingly wasn't attached to his gumdrop at this moment in time.

"Yo', Sora, got the sodas?"

Speak of the Rainbow.

It was like a light had been flicked on in the boy's face. Just hearing the silver haired male's voice illuminated young Sora's face. Turning his back on the orange haired teen, Sora bounced over, setting the can down before flinging arms around Riku's neck.

Axel had to turn his attention to the window, watching the idiot outside belly-flopping into the pool so that he didn't watch the display between the sugar set. However, he couldn't stop his eyes to flickering back to the scene.

Sora had his backside pressed to the counter top, back arching over it slightly. The taller, more dominant Riku was leaning over this slender body, one hand supporting him, pressed flat on the polished surface, the other was curled around the delicate waist of the brunet, fingers lifting up the black shirt he wore. Lips were pressed tight together, and from what Axel could guess, Riku's tongue was in Sora's mouth.

Sora's hand were fisting in Riku's hair. Muffled moans were exchanged between them, and lean legs lifted to wrap around the older male's waist. A hand travel to heft the boy up onto the counter, lips parting for a few moments of much needed air until Sora was pulled down again so that his mouth could be ravaged once more.

It was getting to be a little too much for him by this point, and Axel leapt down from his perch and made his way out into the conservatory. Most of the party-goers that were outside were scattered around the pool. However, sitting in a wicker chair, cuddling a cushion to his chest was the other set of the blue eyes.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Axel said, jutting a thumb towards the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"Why?" Roxas asked without turning his attention away from the sky he was watching through the glass. He ignored the other as the seventeen year old sat himself down in the large chair opposite him. The blond was leaning over the back of the small two seater chair, head tilted to he could gaze at the stars.

"Trust me, you don't,"

"Alright then, I won't" Roxas replied with a shrug.

Axel was curious about why the blond seemed rather mellow, especially around him. There were no insults flying around, no threats, but it didn't seem like he was ignoring just him. It was more like Roxas was ignoring the whole party. A hand brushed a stray lock of red that had broken free of the gel he'd used to style it into long spikes all over his head, much like a bright red hedgehog.

"Is everything alright Roxas?"

The other shrugged slightly. "Just thinking," he said simply. The way he said it though meant that he wasn't going to describe what it was he was thinking about without a fight.

"About your girlfriend and why she didn't come with you?" He was curious about his relationship with that blonde girl from the car. They seemed to be on better terms than they were the other day when Elra had forced Axel to join them all for dinner.

"She's not my girlfriend," was the reply, accompanied by a shrugging of the shoulders. Not even an aggravated response. Axel's attempt at even trying to get an argument out of Roxas seemed to have no effect.

"Not stoned are we?" He moved closer, perching on the little table infront of the seat Roxas occupied. There was a thick scent of weed in one of the rooms he'd passed, and a few of the people Axel had seen were high as a kite.

"I wouldn't touch the stuff with a barge pole. Not after what happened with...Never mind, why am I telling you?" At least, the blue eyes moved from the sky to look into the green set. He wasn't in the mood to think about those eyes, but they still sent that strange feeling right to his toes, causing them to curl in his shoes. "Why aren't you stoned or something? I'm sure there are some morons here you'd rather hang out with. Larxene's in the pool in a skimpy bikini you know"

It was the red head's turn to shrug his slender shoulders. "Larxene isn't my type. Neither are bikinis. So what's the problem with weed that you don't like?"

Roxas scoffed. "I'd of thought you'd know. It killed my parents"

Both brows lifted high in surprise. He didn't think Roxas' parents were stoners. "I'm sorry? Say that again?"

"The truck driver, not my parents. Driving high, dropped the disgusting thing into his lap, lost control and smashed into my parents car," There was emotion in Roxas' voice, and a sadness Axel had never heard before. It also appeared the there was a forecast for rain in that welcoming blue lagoon.

"Wow, I'm sorry Roxas, I didn't know"

Another shrug. "Just because I told you doesn't mean I don't hate you anymore" There were tears in his voice. "I hate you most of all because I had to tell you"

He'd never seen the blond so upset by something before. Something was definitely bothering him, and it went beyond telling Axel of how his parents died. Axel lifted a hand, as if to reach out and touch Roxas' face in some form of comfort, but it merely hovered in the air, then fell to his lap. Words were lost on his tongue.

"Rox..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" A hand moved to rub at his eyes, tracks of his tears on his cheeks, a single drop curling at his chin before falling onto a fisted hand on his lap. There was a sniffle and a shuffled, and within moments something happened that Axel couldn't believe.

Roxas' head was in his lap, the younger male crying his heart out.

Hands moved now, reaching over to stroke the blond locks. Whatever the teen used on his hair to keep it so spiky, it didn't seem to make it sticky, and there was a softness to the hair as Axel smoothed a comforting and soothing hand over his head.

- - - - - -

**Author's Notes**: Hmmm...Roxas crying? Don't see that everyday!

Riku: Finally!

r3: Finally?

Riku: I'm in a scene; and a kissing scene! -purrs-

Roxas: You've totally ruined my image now woman -pouts-

I'd like to thank everyone for all your wonderful comments, and do hope that you'll keep leaving them! I love receiving reviews, so do keep them coming; each and every one of them are appreciated.

Axel: Roxas and me sitting in a car. Are we kissing? Yes we are!

r3: Not yet bud, keep waiting

Also, the reason alcohol got into the party was, well, because someone brought it! Where I live, legal alcohol consumption is eighteen years old, rather than 21 (hence me being a twenty year old barmaid), but still there's kids illegally drinking and that's wrong. But it happens, so I'm gonna have it in my story xP

Keep enjoying!


	5. Secret Revelations

**Author Notes**: Got side-tracked for a while xP I do apologise!

**Disclaimer**: All products of the KH/FF-verse does not belong to me. Tetsuya Nomura is my God. I do own the idea behind Pizza the cat, Elra and anything not KH/FF related.

**Story Notes**: This is an AU with slash pairings, mature content, swearing and often random ramblings that make no sense whatsoever so don't worry too much. Sometimes in the AU-verse there will be little mentions of the games, including spoilers and what I would like to happen in KH3, because we all know that it'll happen! There may even be sexual scenes and what-not, so you have been warned. Remember, this fanfic contains slash themes!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

When it rains in those blue eyes, it just sends a tingle down one's spine that just doesn't fit right with the body. A sense of knowing that those tears are deeper than what they appear to be, and all the he knew was that he was seeing these tears from the other side of the mirror. For once, he was not a factor behind the cause of the rain in the beautiful blue.

It was terrifying and amazing.

It made him feel sick.

Head rested in his lap, hands clenched into fists under him, shoulders shaking with the sheer weight of it all; whatever it was. He was leaning forwards, one hand resting lightly upon the teen's back, while the other brushed slender fingers in the kind of way that could make a person's skin shiver if used in the right situation. This wasn't the right situation, but they doubled as a way to calm a person.

This situation felt so foreign.

This situation felt strangely nice.

"Hey, we gonna stop crying now?" Axel asked in a hushed voice, leaning down to whisper near the other male's ear.

With his hand on Roxas' back, he felt the shiver race down his spine. Brow curved, raising above the other. Not a reaction he was expecting from Roxas. Especially from Roxas.

Head shook in his lap. The crying had slowed now, save for the occasional sob, but the blond just didn't seem to want to lift his head. There was some sort of comforting warmth being nestled up close to Axel. Without even realising it, he'd shuffled further, nuzzling more into his stomach, unaware of the blush that rose in the older male's cheeks

"Come on. I need a cigarette, and I'm gonna have wet patches on my jeans," Hand stroked gently over the blond hair. "I would smoke, but I don't want to get ash in your hair"

"Don't care," came a muffled voice. Arms moved from beneath him and wrapped around Axel's thin waist, pulling him closer so that Roxas could properly nestle into his stomach. Then one hand travel to pull a silver zippo from his back pants pocket and held it up for the red head. "M'jus too comfy to move"

This all sent shock waves of red to flush in Axel's cheeks. What on Earth was Roxas playing at? Swallowing at a lump that had formed in his throat, he tentatively took the lighter, pulling out a small packet of cigarettes from his own pocket, using his teeth to pull one out. Once it was lit and the scent of smoke was around them, the redhead passed the lighter back. At least the cigarette was helping to calm him down.

"For being such a fucking skinny twat, your legs are comfy," Roxas muttered, moving his head so that one blue eye; somewhat reddened by his crying, could look up at the older teen. "Do you not eat?"

Axel smirked, although even that one blue eye managed to send sparks running through him. Even with a reddened face, Roxas was still rather cute. "I'm on a diet"

"Bullshit!"

"That's what its called, yeah."

"Bollocks!"

"No, not that. What sort of diet name is 'Bullshit Bollocks?"

There was a semblance of a smile on the blond's lips. "I mean, your not on a diet. Not after how much you ate at my house,"

He gave a sort of one-armed shrug and took a long drag on the white chemical filled stick. "I'm just naturally thin"

"You never used to be _this_ thin though. And what was with the gorging on my aunt's cooking?"

"I like her cooking," Well, he was telling the truth.

Roxas snorted, then sniffled. A hand moved to rub at the one eye that was looking up into the emerald eyes. Those eyes seemed to mirror the set of the Nobody that was in his mind. The person without a name or a face, but with a beautiful set of eyes that looked at him in such a way, with that burning inner fire that made him crumble at the knees. This time though, he didn't force himself to look away.

Axel took another drag, and sighed as he let the smoke drift from his parted lips. "Well, since you've told me something, I guess I can tell you something," he began, mind working to figure out how to put the words right. How best to tell Roxas that he was avoiding his own mother like the plague. "My mother is currently very, very, _very_ pissed off with me. Last time she saw me, she told me that she never dreamed she'd end up with a son she hated"

Roxas seemed baffled by this, brows furrowing. "What? Why? I thought your mother used to dote on you. You always seemed like you were spoilt rotten"

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly. "I was. Till I did something that made me into the son that she never wanted"

"What did you do?" Knowing Axel, he probably did something amazingly stupid, like burnt down her entire kitchen and flooded her bathroom, all in the same day.

"Kissed a guy," He shrugged again, as if kissing a member of the same gender was no big deal.

Roxas seemed to turn to stone in his lap. It was amazing just how much he tensed up. "What?"

Green eyes rolled in their sockets and he crushed out the cigarette in a discarded cup on the table. "Oh come on, you live with it. Don't tell me it bothers you. Plus, your the guy nuzzling into another guy's lap. You even said I was comfy"

His body seemed to loose the rigidity about it, and Roxas relaxed. "Just never thought you were, you know, gay."

"Neither did I. Never thought about it much either to be honest. But he was just something that I thought about, a lot. He was always on my mind, and I couldn't get enough of his company. I was fifteen; I didn't know what to do, but he seemed to make everything make sense, which was amazing, since he was a crazy kind of guy. Were he any more hyperactive and he'd be like Gumdrop. But, he did have his moments when he allowed the world to take a back seat. Plus, I just adored the way he seemed to turn into a little kid whenever he had hot dogs."

Watching and listening to Axel talk about this guy amazed Roxas. His whole face seemed to change; eyes looked into the distance and seemed to sparkle in a way he'd never seen before, although it still made him feel like his knees would give way were he to stand up. "How come your still not with him, or is that your mother's fault?"

"He's going out with some girl with pigtails now. We didn't last. Not really had a relationship since, although I've been with a few other guys. There is one guy I might try it out with, but we just can't seem to click in that way"

"What way?"

"_That_ way," he said, absent-mindedly stroking his fingers though Roxas' hair. He'd even moved now, so that he was sitting on the small couch with him. Roxas' head was still in his lap, laying on his back with his legs over the edge of the seat. A rather couply scene, but neither seemed to mind. "You know; the 'can't eat, can't sleep, can't stop thinking about you' way. He's all you can think about, and all you want"

"Does he feel that way about you?" Roxas asked, resting his hands on his stomach. His face was less red now, and his eyes no longer puffy and tear filled. Talking with Axel was like the night he spent chatting with Naminé, only this time he wasn't thinking about how much he hated the red head.

Axel's shoulders rose and fell in a slight shrug. "I've not asked him. Never really had the chance too, privacy is hard to come by at his place, he's always got some friend or another around. Plus his cat looks at me like I'm trying to take his owner away. Stupid Pizza"

There was a soft chuckle coming from Roxas now. "He named his cat Pizza?"

Smirk formed on Axel's lips and he gave a nod. "Yeah; Pizza the Cat. The guy adores his cat too. Its a pretty big cat, and is like a dead weight if he ever falls asleep on you," Axel thought he'd never be talking about Demyx's cat with anyone other than Demyx himself, or Zexion on ways to eliminate the feline furball. He was also amazed that he was talking about Pizza when he wasn't at Demyx's place!

"So, back to you not eating,"

"Knew you'd get back to it at some point Rox. But yeah, I can't eat at home incase she sees me. If I can't find a place to crash, I climb in my window when its so late she must be sleeping. I'm surprised she doesn't think I'm missing...Or dead"

"How did she see you kiss the guy?" He didn't know that Axel was in hiding. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy afterall. He was still a jerk, an idiot and someone most people didn't get along with, but he didn't seem that bad anymore.

"Wrong place at the wrong time. We'd been messing about in my room and she wanted to know what the noise was. She opened the door at the point we were lip-locked. I was only fifteen, and she flipped"

Blue eyes widened in amazement "You've been avoiding her ever since?" he gasped.

Red hair moved with the motions of Axel shaking his head. "She got worse about a year ago. I used to avoid her before too, but she wasn't as bad. Now she shouts and rants and raves. I preferred it when she just couldn't look at me, rather than her glaring at me and screaming at how much of a failure to her I am."

"Why the change?"

"My father had an idea for a big business merger by me marrying some guy's daughter. When she told him I was gay, he got pissed. Apparently the merger would bring loads of money into the family and my mother would get a bigger house and we'd have to move. Its stupid I know, but that's the way she is" Then again, even if he wasn't gay, Axel still wouldn't of married the stuck up _princess_ even if his life depended on it. She just seemed to act like she was smarter than he was. Even if she was, there was no need to rub it in. "She only ever does things for herself, even when I had all the latest things when I was a kid. It was all about showing off to the other parents, making her look good. I bet your parents fell for it too"

There was movement in his lap. Roxas was nodding. "My mom used to say that it was horrible how she spoilt you. Said that you would grow up to be a horrible, nasty person and it was no wonder you picked on me so much. She said, those that have everything always take it out on those that have little"

Brows raised on his face, and Axel chuckled slightly. He then shook his head. "I never picked on you because I thought I was better than you,"

"Then why?" If Axel hadn't made it his personal goal in life to make Roxas' life a living, miserable hell hole, then what was the insane reason behind it all?

Axel grinned, but it soon faded and he seemed a little ashamed now that he actually thought about it. "To get some attention from you,"

Roxas sat bolt upright and stared at the other teen, mouth agape. "Attention? You threw rocks at my window at all hours of the night just for me to notice you?"

There was a slow nod in reply.

"I ought to punch you for that" But he smirked and sunk back into the comfortable position on Axel's lap, nestling into the warmth that the other male seemed to radiate. He wasn't gay, he didn't go for guys, but it sure felt nice being like this with Axel. At least he knew why the other did what he did. "So why did you want my attention?"

"I just thought you were so cool. You didn't take the world so literally, but you weren't as hyper as gumdrop," he explained, running his fingers through the blond locks once more. The soft sigh from the younger sent a shudder through his spine.

He liked the noise.

He wanted to hear more.

- - -

It was such a strange feeling, especially when it began to fade. It was like a sense of a comforting home was slowly slipping away from him. He wanted to put a reason behind it, why all of a sudden there was a piece missing in his already incomplete jigsaw of his life. It just seemed to leave him with a burning sense of need to have that slowly increasing void filled, but whatever filled the void had no name, no face.

Hands clasped and unclasped in a repetitive fidgeting motion, a grasp that twisted and turned.

He looked to those hands, willing them to keep still.

They wouldn't. So he pushed them forcefully into his hair with a low growl.

The party was possibly still going on, but he didn't stay till the end, much to Hayner's disapproval. He really wanted to enjoy himself, but for some reason he just felt like bursting into tears every few minutes.

He'd rang home, and Cloud came and picked him up. Sora, however, said he was going to be staying Riku's house after the party was over, so he declined on the offer of a ride home.

A set of blue eyes looked over to the passenger seat as the growl came; a brow raising. "My driving irritating you Roxas?"

Snapped from his thoughts, head jerked towards the older man and he stared for a few brief moments. When the real world sunk into his brain, he shook his head, hands falling into his lap. They were pushed between his thighs in an attempt to keep them still.

"I just feel weird," he said.

"You've not been drinking or something have you?" There was concern in his voice. "Because I don't want Elra getting upset that I left her son there if there's a cause for concern as big as that."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm not a big fan of mind altering drugs. It gets people hurt"

Cloud nodded respectfully. "Elra told me. But something is bothering you. Not girl trouble is it?"

Again, the teen shook his head. He couldn't understand what it was, just that there was a Nobody in his mind and he could feeling himself falling for them. "You've been in love right?"

"Currently am," replied the older man with a soft chuckle. "Every moment away from her I feel like I'm loosing the most important part of my life"

"But its only a feeling right?" Big blue eyes looked up to the other blond for reassurance. "You can make it go away can't you?"

There was a knowing grin on Cloud's face. "So it _is_ girl trouble!"

"Not girl trouble exactly. More, a person trouble"

"Your cousin getting to you? Whatever floats his boat. Riku seems to treat him nice"

"No, not like that. Well, maybe like that. Argh!" Head sunk into his hands and he slumped forwards in the seat, held up only by the safety belt. "Its nothing"

"Well, when you decide what it is that's bothering you Roxas, do let me know. I'm here if you find your unable to talk to your aunt"

Roxas nodded, smiling a little. Cloud wasn't as bad as he first thought. All his feelings of the man stealing away his aunt seemed to be ebbing away. "Thanks Cloud"

- - -

Home, and he flopped onto his bed in his dark room, staring up at the ceiling above him. Naminé was asleep by now, and Cloud had retreated to bed with his aunt. However, he was still felt wide awake.

In the darkness of his room, Roxas allowed himself to focus on that person in his mind that was bothering him so. Maybe if he concentrated on it, then perhaps it would become a little clearer than a pair of sparkling green eyes that burned with a inner fire. He could feel his knees weakening at the thought.

However, he wasn't allowed the luxury of focusing on his Nobody for too long.

'Thwack'

Opening eyes that he'd closed to concentrate, Roxas slowly sat up, feeling his knees already turning to jelly.

'Thwack'

Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the source of the noise.

His window.

'Thwack'

It was a familiar sound, but at the current moment in time, the teen couldn't seem to place when and where he had heard the sound before.

Slipping between his curtains, he nearly jumped as a rock hit the window pane, making the strange noise again. Growling as he realised the source of the sound, all the memories of being awoken by the rocks hitting his window at all hours of the night, he hoisted the window up and stuck his head out.

Cast in a soft light of a street lamp, tossing a stone in his hand, ready to throw another was a red head with an emerald gaze that had Roxas griping the windowsill for something to hold onto.

Roxas' jigsaw of life pieced itself together as eyes adjusted to the light and took in the slender red head's figure, with a smile on his lips, a cigarette resting between them. Hand reached up to remove it, smoke tendrils slipping forth from slightly parted lips.

"Finally. You left me hanging dude. What's the matter, my company not good enough for you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I was getting bored of you,"

Axel moved closer to the house, standing right below the window now, head tilted back so that he could look directly up into Roxas' face. "You never told me why you were crying"

- - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter complete!

Riku: I'm not featured again!

Pizza: -purrs happily-

Roxas: I'm not a whinny little kid who cries all the time! Stop making me seem like that!

Thank you everyone for all your wonderful comments!

As for the hidden FF characters from chapter three they are:

Nida, Zone, Lank and Port!

They're minor characters and don't feature in my story xP They're also all from FF8 -drools over the thought of Irvine's cute butt-


	6. Open Truths

**Author Notes:** Each and every review is fully appreciated, and I love hearing everything you all have to say! A story is no story unless it is read, so knowing that people not only read this, but also enjoy it sends tingles down my spine.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts Axel would of never died and he and Roxas would be living together. There would be smooching scenes and Leon would be humped by Cloud at every other turn...Irvine would also feature, instead of him being a 'suggested' character. They put Rikku in eventually, hopefully they'll do the same with him too. Then my trio of lovelies will be complete and I'll have stuff to drool over. Auron, Vivi and Irvine...Oh how I love thee. But I don't own Kingdom Hearts, as you can tell. So I resort to writing fanfics like this...

**Story Notes:** This is an AU with slash pairings, mature content, swearing and often random ramblings that make no sense whatsoever so don't worry too much. Sometimes in the AU-verse there will be little mentions of the games, including spoilers and what I would like to happen in KH3, because we all know that it'll happen! There may even be sexual scenes and what-not, so you have been warned. Remember, this fanfic contains slash themes!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

Seeing that lithe figure on his bed, laying stretched out, arching his chest upwards in a languid motion was breathtaking. Eyes were closed, a placid look upon his face, with a gently smile curling at the corners of luscious lips set on a pale face, with tear-drop make-up designs on his cheeks just below those emerald eyes that were hidden beneath closed lids. Just watching the sight make his head spin.

It was beautiful and seductive.

It made him feel sick.

There was an appreciative groan as that annoying itch on the base of his spine was scratched, a long arm twisting under the arched body to attack the irritation. Arm was pulled out from beneath him and the redhead snuggled down into the comfy bed, rolling his shoulders to get comfy.

If he had any idea of how it looked to Roxas though, would he still of scratched in such a seductive way?

Or maybe he'd done it on purpose anyway.

"So tell me why you decided to come all the way to my home just so you could be nosy?" Roxas inquired, head tilting to the side slightly. He was sitting cross-legged on his own bed, while the taller, older male took up most of the expanse of sheets. He would of complained, but with his head in such a mess, and the sight before him affecting him in a way he never thought possibly, Roxas wasn't about to do any complaining.

Eyes opened, and in the soft darkness, the only light provided by the lamp on the table beside Roxas' bed, looked up at the blond. "I told you before you let me in. You never told me why you broke down in tears,"

There was a shrug from the boy. "I don't like parties,"

Axel snorted. "Liar. Now tell me through truth," hand lifted to point an accusing finger at him. "I've never seen you cry, in all my years of trying to get your attention, and some of the things I did deserved a good cry about" Blue eyes glared at him, and Axel bit his tongue. "I mean, something really bothered you. Since I told you my stories, I want to hear at least one of yours"

Shoulders rose and fell with a deep, heavy sigh. "I was reminded of my parents,"

"Cus' people were smoking weed?"

"No," he replied with a soft shake of his head. "Because Hayner was telling me how wonderful his parents were for letting him have a party. At first I felt jealous; my parents had never let me through a party, but then I didn't feel jealous, I just felt..." There was a pause while Roxas tried to find the right words. Eyes drifted away from the other teen to the sheets of the bed.

"Sad? Upset?" Axel suggested, rolling onto his side, using his arm to prop his head up.

"I don't know. My feelings have been pretty fucked up lately," he admitted. "What with Cloud and Naminé coming into my life, the whole new change of home, getting used to a whole new family setting. So much has been going on that I'm just getting so out of it and my emotions have been mixing themselves up" He tried to force a smirk onto his face to somehow lighten the mood. "I mean, I thought I fancied you for a while then,"

Maybe it was just his emotions going out of whack that was leaving him with these feelings for the other boy. But being so close to him now, it was like they were truly real. They felt so strong.

Axel's green eyes widened and mouth fell open. "You _thought_ you fancied me?"

One armed shrug. "Yeah. Well, at least I think it was you. There's this person in my head, when I think about them my body goes all weird. But I can't see their face, and I don't even know their name. I do know that they have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen though."

"Whoa there. How can you say its me you like then?"

There was a sigh from Roxas. "I can't. But your eyes, they're the same," with a groan Roxas flopped forwards on the bed, burying his head into the blankets. Whatever he said next came out as muffled garble.

"Your going to have to repeat yourself there Rox," Axel said, reaching out with a hand to poke the side of the other boy. Roxas was dressed for bed he presumed, because he was wearing a certain worn black shirt with a tear at the seam. "I didn't hear a word of it"

Head lifted with a flourish of hair with it. "I'm not gay!" he announced. Loud enough for it to have force, but barely a shout as to not wake anyone else in the house that might be sleeping.

There was a slight snigger from the redhead, despite him trying his very best to keep it hidden. "I'm sure your not,"

"I hate you," Blue eyes glared at the other. "And I don't see how anyone could like you,"

A saddened sigh from the red, eyes cast to the blankets. Fingers gripped the sheets tight, lower lip slipped into his mouth. "Neither can I..." he whispered. "I can't keep a relationship going. Hell, I can't even get one going! I either pick the wrong guys, or the wrong guy picks me..."

The reaction from Axel was not what he had expected. Roxas was expecting something more violent, or at least some harsh words and a punch coming his way. Instead, he ended up with the total opposite. It made him feel terrible inside. Never had he seen Axel so emotional by a certain subject. Although, up until recently, the teen had never even imagined there was more to Axel than him being a stuck-up brat with a passion for pissing people off. Especially Roxas himself.

"Look, Axel..I didn't mean it like that..." he began, although the other's weight shifted and the teenager rose from the bed, placing soft footsteps on the floor as he made his way to the door. "Axel...?" Roxas turned on the spot, following the other tugging on his coat. "Hey, you don't have to leave..."

There was no fire burning the emerald city as eyes were turned onto Roxas. Silently, the taller and older male turned and left the room, making his way silently down the stairs. Leaping from his bed and following him, the blond stood atop the stairs as he watched the door open and Axel slipped out into the world to head off to only he knew where. Swearing through gritted teeth, he turned back to return to his room when a light flashed on on the landing.

Standing in the doorway to Elra's bedroom, a hand on the light switch, was Cloud; a black shirt pulled hurriedly onto his pale, slender frame, hanging open to reveal a torso that looked like it once had time and effort spent on it to get into a nicely toned shape. But those days were gone, and so was the wonderful shape, but the hints still remained. A hand was raised to block the light from his eyes, but they were focused on Roxas.

- - -

"Do you have any idea what fucking time it is you piece of foul smelling shit brick?"

Axel smirked up at the tired face, that was hidden behind a mop of extremely mussed up hair of a strange light blue-grey hue. "Lovely to see you too Zexion, I missed you too"

"Piss off," muttered the older male as he turned and shuffled into the living room of Demyx's home, leaving the door open for Axel. He wore nothing more than a pair of loose fitting grey boxer shorts and one black sock on his left foot. As he walked away from Axel, the teen noticed scratch marks on his back that looked as if they definitely didn't come from Pizza; the black cat with the white tail.

Door was closed and Axel followed, hands sinking into the pockets of his hoodie, eyes glancing around the family home.

It was a nice family home, much like Roxas', only this one liked its clutter instead of the nice and neat home Elra prided herself on. Obviously though, they were heading for the basement, and laying on his back on the broken couch, a blue sitar across his chest, fingers strumming it lightly, was Demyx. Striped down to his underwear, and a nice rosy bite mark on his neck. Dirty blond hair was splayed over the cushions, and there was a familiar feline curled up on outstretched legs. The twenty-something year old took up nearly all of the black sofa as he spread over it. Eyes removed themselves from the ceiling and flashed to Zexion, and their new guest.

"Axel? I thought you were partying tonight?" he said, wriggling his leg to encourage Pizza to move, then swung his legs around and sat up, resting the instrument upon his lap, hand reaching out to pet the feline that he'd forced to move.

The redhead shrugged and sunk into the space made by the other, then flopped back onto the broken backrest. "I think we need to talk..." he said, hands reaching up to push his fingers into his hair.

Zexion was about to sit in 'his' chair, but made to rise instead as Axel spoke those words. "I'll be upstairs..."

Head lifted so green eyes could focus on the almost naked man. "No, you stay," Those eyes spoke volumes and Zexion fell into the armchair in a rather hesitant manner. Axel plopped his head back down and looked over to Demyx, who nodded to show he understood what they'd be talking about. "What am I to you?"

Demyx pondered this for long moments, scratching the cat behind the ear, occasionally giving an affectionate tug. "Your my friend..." he began.

"Just a friend? I'm just a friend you fuck, right?" Axel said, tone harsh. He didn't know how he felt about their relationship, let alone how Demyx felt. "I crash at your place because I have no where else to go, and in payment you get to screw me senseless? That right?"

"Are you sure you want me to stay...?" Zexion didn't like how this conversation was going. It was somewhere around three am, and he was tired. Most importantly though, he didn't want to get involved.

"Yes I want you to fucking stay!" Axel snapped. "Is that what you do to? For somewhere to stay you fuck for a roof over your head?" He'd sat upright now, glaring over at the other. "I knew something was going on, but I didn't care. At least, I thought I didn't care"

There was a sigh from next to him. Demyx placed the instrument into the case that lay on the floor and turned his full attention to Axel. "Look, you leave Zex' out of this. What we do is of none of your concern"

The youngest in the room growled, hands clenching into fists as if he were trying to stop himself from punching the dirty blond. "None of my concern?" he shouted, glaring daggers at him. "I kept wondering if we had a relationship together, something along the lines of us being together. I kept wondering if I could have a boyfriend again, but I see your not even fucking thinking about!" With another growl, Axel forcefully stood up and went to storm up the basement stairs.

He didn't reach them though, as a hand clamped onto his wrist. Turning to glare at his capture, he was face to face with Zexion. "Your a selfish little bitch. You whine too much and you moan like a whore. You only think of yourself, and you dare to bring me into this just so you can decide whether or not your going to date Demyx?" Fingers clenched tighter on the thin wrist. "He was mine first, and you dare imply that I was stealing him from you!"

Axel stumbled, both physically and mentally. He'd been introduced to Zexion through Demyx, but never thought their relationship went deeper than them being close friends, until he started noticing signs on them both. What made it so strange was that Zexion never showed any sign of jealousy when Demyx and Axel were barely across the room and getting very, _very_ close with each other.

"Zex...Let him go..." Demyx said, slowly rising to his feet to try and break the pair apart before something terrible happened. "Axel, come sit down, have a drink. We have some explaining to do to you..."

Gritting his teeth as the hold on his arm was released and Zexion returned to his seat, Axel moved to one of the beanbags instead, sinking into the purple furry fabric as the foam beans moulded the seat around him. He wasn't about to go and sit next to Demyx now. "Well, explain away then," he said, waving his hand in the air slightly, as if giving them permission to speak.

Demyx was the first to open his mouth after a long silence, with both males staring at each other across the room. "We met through our music tutor. Zexion was learning to the play the guitar and he wasn't getting to grips with the chords very well, so the tutor recommended that he get someone to help him in his spare time. I was that recommendation..."

"We got along really well, and he taught me loads of tricks that the tutor didn't teach," Zexion said as the other paused in his story.

"We started hanging out more, practising together. I invited him over one night and we stayed up talking. Then he asked me if I had a girlfriend, or anyone I had my eye on. Most eighteen year olds are hormone crazy. I was no different..." He paused again, running his hand over his hair. "Except I wasn't crazy for girls. I'd been trying to keep my attraction to him secret, but I told him I was gay,"

Zexion smiled, remembering the moment. "I asked him if he found me attractive."

"I couldn't stop myself then. I kissed him. He wasn't just attractive, he was fucking gorgeous!"

Axel's eyes narrowed at Demyx. "Then why did you come after me? It sounds like you two made a wonderful couple"

Demyx smirked and shrugged loosely. "Zex was going through an experimentation faze. He told me the next morning. But he said that we'd still be friends. We never really shared moments like that again until my twenty first birthday. His present to me involved him wrapped up in red ribbons, laying on rose petals on his bed. It was the best gift anyone gave me. But it didn't last. I thought maybe I'd have my chance with him, but two weeks later he introduced me to his new girlfriend; Paine. She worked with him, and they seemed to suit each other in a way he and I didn't have."

Scratching his head boredly, green eyes flitted from one to the other, no quite seeing how this story fitted with him.

"I'm bi, I guess. I learned what I liked when I was younger, Demyx was amazing, but so was Paine. She had such a hidden past, she kept herself so secret," the other older male in the room said, sinking into the armchair with a slight yawn.

Hand was brushed through red locks. "But your twenty-two now Demyx, and I've never met this Paine" he clarified. "So what happened for a whole year?"

Demyx pondered about his story and how to get to the point without missing out important details. "You met me earlier this year. Paine didn't like coming here, so Zex never brought her over when you were here"

"We broke up two months ago. I felt like total shit, and Demyx was there for me. He's always been there for me,"

Said male nodded in agreement with what Zexion said. "I didn't know where we stood in our relationship, but I've had these growing feelings for Zexion for so long..."

There was another growl, and a beer can flew over Demyx's head. "So you were fucking him **and** me? You let me believe I might be in with a chance, while you were secretly humping your best friend? Your a total fuckhead Demyx, and I hate you!"

Sitting upright after ducking the metal projectile, he nodded. "I know I am. I should of stopped it with you, but you seemed to needy sometimes and I felt like you thought I was the only person you could come to for help. I didn't want to turn you out on your ass, nor did I want to break your heart. I was afraid you were in love with me or something..."

Axel scoffed and folded his arms firmly across his chest. "Yeah, right..." He would of glared, but as he watched Pizza nuzzling Zexion's hand affectionately, he understood just why Demyx and himself just weren't connecting in such a way. "Roxas was right"

Demyx shifted on the couch, moving closer to the redhead and reaching out to placing a comforting hand on a thin shoulder. "Your still my friend, I do care for you. I'm really sorry for letting it get like this. You can still crash here whenever you want though Axel." It was amazing, yet somewhat frightening to see Axel in such a subdued state after something like that. Demyx was expecting him to leap up and punch him in the jaw. "I'm sorry we can't be what you want"

"I don't even know what I wanted us to be," he said, looking up at the other, then glancing over to Zexion. "So, you two are really into one another?"

Zexion shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been forcing my feelings down for years. I've always like guys, but I never thought I'd ever feel emotionally attached to one. I always thought it as 'just sex', nothing more. In the end, Paine made me realise after she broke my heart that part of it I'd left with a friend"

Axel narrowed his eyes at the pair, then moved towards Zexion and pulled him out of the armchair. Once it was vacated, he slumped into the spot and allowed Pizza to leap into his lap as he curled up his legs. "Go sit with him then dipshit. You don't have to hide it from me anymore. Just...Don't get all smoochy around me"

"What the fuck has happened to you Axel? You get dropped on your head or something?" Demyx asked, staring wide eyed and amazed at the youngster. "Or is it a guy?"

Hand smoothed down the soft black fur and he smiled. "There's just something about him..."

Zexion narrowed his eyes as he slumped down next to the musician. "Please don't you dare say your thinking of going to the land of gumdrops and rainbows..."

- - - - - -

**Author's Notes**: I have no idea why Demyx is with Zexion...It just sort of appeared! As for the birthday gift Demyx was given, I'm flitting about thinking about whether or not I should write it...

Lots of people pair Demyx with Axel, and I kinda fell on the bandwagon. I wanted to leap off it though, and Zexion proudly provided the route for that.

Zexion: I'm sexy and I know it, uh-huh!

There's lots of swearing in this chapter x3

Roxas will keep denying the Nobody in his head for a while, he really doesn't want to admit who it really is.

Before anyone says...No, Cloud is not going to jump Roxas...I just wanted a sexy image of Cloud in there xP -drools over the thought of Cloud in nothing but a shirt and a pair of tight boxers...or maybe a thong...-

Keep reviewing, and remember, I love you all!


	7. Other Romances

**Author Notes:** Again, thank you everyone for the reviews! In answer to your question(s) Keysintertwined, its a little of everything you said. I don't know why I kept adding it, you have no idea how hard it is to actually keep the theme going! It seemed an interesting and original thing to do, and an interesting way to start every chapter. I might change it in the last chapter...I might not, depends on how I feel when I get to writing that bit. But it is very, very hard to find things to make either Roxas or Axel 'feel sick'. Usually Axel feels sick over love-dovey couply things, and Roxas just feels sick if he thinks he's turning gay... x3

I'm a moron. You may ignore me now.

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit. I don't own KH/KH2/FF... I'm poor...

**Story Notes:** This story is AU with slash pairings, swearing, total and utter ramblings and mature content. If that's not your thing, why are you even reading? I mean, you've even reached chapter seven! If you don't like slash or anything like that, how on Earth did you get here?

**Nobody's Loveletter**

Sitting under that blue gaze; eyes older than his giving a look of discontent and disapproval. There was just something about the look that made him want to burst into tears, run away screaming in terror, or just beg for a hug. How one man could look at another person like that was beyond him. Even his own father never had a look that spoke volumes without even moving his lips. But this father was different. And the looks he gave sent shivers racing down his spin.

It was a look of a concerned man and a caring father.

It made him feel sick.

Gaze was cast down to his bare feet, toes curling in a very child-like manner; the way a three year old would act when scorned. But there had been no words passed between them yet, which made the situation feel even worse. His body felt stiff and rigid, he just wanted to back into a corner. He felt like he wanted to cry, like he wanted a hug. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"So are we going to explain why someone just walked out at three in the morning? Infact, start from how they got in,"

Hand had slipped away from the light switch and acting as a shield from the light and were now folded across the bare chest. Cloud stood there as a powerful figure, a man not to be dealt with in the wrong manner. He was almost frightening, yet he still managed to give off a soothing feeling, letting the youngster know that there was going to be no violence between them. Even if he wasn't impressed by having a strange person in the house without him knowing.

Roxas swallowed hard at the lump at his throat and concentrated hard on an old stain on the carpet. It was a faded purple, from when a young Sora had bounded up the stairs and spilt blackcurrant juice on the floor. Elra had gone mad and spent nearly an hour trying to scrub it out, but to no avail. "It was Axel..." he said, blue eyes glancing up for just the slightest look at the man.

Cloud sighed heavily. "I know who it was. I recognised his voice. But he didn't come home with you, so how did he get in?"

"Same way he left..."

Eyes narrowed, brows drew closer together. "Don't play smart with me. So what was he doing here?"

Roxas shrugged. "We were just talking,"

"And you didn't think to inform your aunt or I that this boy was coming into the home? I don't know this Axel very well, and despite what Elra says, I'd rather not have a strange boy in the same house without my knowing. I have my Naminé to worry about"

"I don't think you have to worry about Naminé with Axel..." Roxas whispered with a shrug. "She's not his type"

Cloud gave an annoyed look. This 'smartass' attitude Roxas had wasn't very amusing. With a heavy sigh, arms fell to his sides and he walked closer to the teenager. "Roxas...What's going on?"

Staring hard at the carpet, the blond gave a shrug. "I don't know. I told you, my heads messed up right now"

"So you thought it would be okay to let someone in without letting anyone know?"

A shake of the head in reply.

"So why did you let him in?"

"Because it felt right..." he muttered.

Cloud felt like shouting, but didn't want to wake anyone else. He was a light sleeper, especially after loosing his wife, and with the pair talking in the next room it had woken him up. Like the time when his daughter was talking to Roxas, only this time it wasn't his little girl in the boy's room. "How can letting someone in feel right?"

Roxas was on the verge of tears again, staring so hard at the purple stain he thought his eyes would pop out. "I'm not gay..." he muttered.

He quirked a brow at the boy. "I never said you were. What makes you think I think that?"

Head lifted and eyes stared at him. The look on Roxas' face was like a deer caught in headlights. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he rushed to the older man, wrapping arms around his waist and clinging tightly to him. "I'm scared Cloud!" he whimpered. "I'm not like Sora! I'm not! I'm not!"

- - -

There was a dead weight on his legs. Rolling over with a groan, the weight slipped away with the tinkling of a little bell. Laying on his side, arm hung over the edge of the couch and he stared across the room. It was quiet, all except for the rumbling purr from the feline that was now standing on his side, pawing away softly with his front legs. Pizza wasn't the brightest of cats, and would now and again loose rhythm and use the same paw twice, then set back into the repetitive motion until he walked around in a circle and flopped down and began licking at the fur on his stomach.

The world came rushing back to him. Demyx had told him the truth, had allowed him to see just what relationship they had. It was different now. The sexy blond wasn't his to touch anymore. Pulling up his arm, he curled up again, forcing Pizza to slip down from his side, the soft blanket that had been placed over him slipping away as the furry feline slipped down from his side. Big green gaze looked up to him, then the cat's attention went back to cleaning the fur at his stomach and more.

Axel frowned. "That's so uncool Pizza," he said, poking the kitty in the head lightly. For some reason, after talking with Roxas about the fat lump of cat, Axel found himself liking the creature a little more.

Sighing softly, he looked away from the cat to the chair where Zexion usually sat. His whole world had changed over night, and he'd been the one that suggested he end their sexual relationship. Demyx and Zexion just fitted better than Demyx and Axel did. They clicked in _'that way'_. He'd say he felt happy for them, but there was a numbness inside of him that quelled that feeling.

"Yo'," came a voice from the stairs and Axel's head flashed up towards the blond, his red hair messed from sleeping on the broken sofa. There was a smile exchanged between them both, and Demyx entered the basement room fully. He was dressed in a black generic metal band t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting black jeans that had seen better days, especially with the huge tears at the knees. "You sleep alright?"

There was some sort of awkwardness between them now.

Axel shrugged. "I'm used to your body behind me," he said simply, staring at the coffee table that was littered with beer cans.

The other nodded and sunk into the beanbag nearest the sofa, close to Axel's head and scooted closer. "Did you really want us to go somewhere?" he asked, his voice genuine. Axel had taken it so strangely when he'd announced that he was having deeper feelings for his best friend. Once Zexion had been forced to sit with him, the conversation changed to lighter subjects; such as Zexion promotion, Demyx's latest song on the sitar, and the terrible teenage party Hayner had thrown. Then Axel had passed out in the chair. Demyx moved him to the couch and covered him with a blanket and he took Zexion with him to bed.

The lilac haired male was still there now, nestled in the blankets and pillows. It was a big thing if anyone ever got to share Demyx's bed. He'd never even taken Axel there.

The redhead just shrugged. "I'm not really sure..." he said, ending with a sigh. There was a slight sadness in his green eyes. "Relationships are hard for me. Especially after..."

"Him?" interjected the older. "Yeah, you told me. I remember one night, you got drunk and you started bawling. You cried your eyes out, because earlier that day you'd seen him, and he barely even acknowledged you"

"He was eating a hotdog and talking to this strawberry blonde woman. She looked really intelligent, so very not his type, but they were holding hands" Axel didn't like remembering that day. He'd waved to the pair and just got a slight smile in return and then they both walked off. Axel felt terrible afterwards and ran straight to Demyx's and got very drunk and smoked an extreme amount of cigarettes. Infact, he could feel the need for that first cigarette of the day crawling over him.

But he didn't know where his packet was.

However, Demyx knew him better and produce a crumpled box from the back pocket of his jeans and offered one to the red with a smile. "We might not of been going anywhere, but your still my friend. I'm entitled to know things about you"

Taking it and sitting up, Axel sparked up then took a deep drag. He smiled as he exhaled. "I know. We might of made a good couple too. Except we don't fit that way. I'm _never_ going to wrap myself up in fucking ribbons for any man!"

Demyx chuckled, and Axel laughed along with him. "It was his idea. I got a letter in my mail that said to go to his house and to let myself in. It said my gift was in his room and he was sorry that he couldn't come and give it to me personally"

"I never thought Zexion was a romantic cad" Axel said with a snicker.

There was a snort from the older. "He's not. Well, not all the time. He has his moments. You remember that day we were all going to go to some concert and he rang us up and said he couldn't come?"

The redhead quirked a brow at this. "Yeah...?" he said curiously.

"He couldn't walk right," Demyx said with a snigger. "He'd invited me around to his apartment and we watched some random movies and then..well..I'm sure you don't need filling in the rest. He'd even bought wine. Wine! Zexion can be a total sap head at times"

He was seeing the man he'd given Demyx up to in a totally new light. "You really like him don't you?" he asked.

Demyx shrugged, though he smiled. One of those smiles that showed that he was totally falling for someone. That someone was possibly the male the two were talking about. "You could say that..." he said, trying to sound naïve.

Axel waved his lit cigarette before the blond's eyes. "Be truthful or I'll stick this between your eyes," He already knew the truth. Now he was just being playful.

"He's in my bed. **My** bed! What does that tell you?" The older male was amazed at himself for doing what he done that night. Of course, what had happened in that room was nothing young children should worry themselves about. After all, Demyx's parents were sleeping in the next room totally oblivious to their son's exploits.

Axel smirked and leaned forwards to crush out the cigarette into the half an ashtray. It was a huge porcelain ashtray and Axel had managed to break it one day by dropping it from the roof of Demyx's house. Well, they were all drunk and wanted to know what it would take to break such a heavy thing. They only managed to snap it into several pieces, the largest part still used as an ashtray. "I guess I'm just going to have to start looking again. Maybe that cowboy in my class needs a good feeling up..."

- - -

Sunday mornings were usually uneventful. Sora would usually be wandering around at noon when he finally got out of bed with endless amounts of energy which he projected onto anyone around he could find. Elra would be washing clothes or cooking, or whatever she felt like doing. With the additions of Cloud and Naminé, the young girl would be in her room or the lounge drawing or hiding from hyper Sora, and Cloud would either be working or helping Elra. As for Roxas, he'd have his friends over, or go and visit them.

This Sunday however, was different.

Sora had slept Riku's house. The washing machine was rumbling away in the kitchen, but Elra was sitting at the table, both hands curled around a large coffee mug, Cloud standing behind her with his arms folded at his chest. Naminé was the only person who was still doing her usual routine.

Roxas was sitting opposite his aunt looking somewhere between ashamed, scared and upset. Elra had been told about that mornings incident and now wanted to hear everything from her nephew.

"So..." she began, urging Roxas to begin.

The teenager sighed, staring down at the tabletop, but he was so unsure of what to say he remained silent.

"What is this about not being like Sora? Of course your not sweetheart, but what has you so upset?" She sounded so concerned, so worried that something might be bothering her sister's little boy. "And letting Axel in without telling us. Its not that I don't trust him, but couldn't you of waited until the morning?"

"He was throwing rocks at my window," Roxas replied simply, giving her the truth. "As for not being like Sora; I'm not. I can't be that way, I just can't."

Elra looked slightly confused. "Be what way?" Even Cloud was looking confused. After the tears had died down that morning, he'd helped the teen to bed and said they'd talk in the morning. "Sweetheart; Roxas. I don't understand what has you upset that you think your like Sora. There's nothing wrong with my Sora,"

Roxas sighed heavily, feet fidgeting under the table. Hands were clasped tightly in his lap and his focus was still on the surface of the table. "Sora...Riku..." he mumbled. He knew that his aunt knew, he was there the day Sora announced it to her, holding tightly onto Riku's hand. It took her a while to adjust to the news, and for a while she didn't think it true, but it was hard to deny that her little boy liked other little boys. "Axel...He's..." He just couldn't find the words that fit. When he thought he had something, the words just slipped away at his tongue.

With a slight growl, hands lifted and pushed fingers into his hair. He hadn't even bothered to style it that morning. He was still in his favourite t-shirt. The strange smell of Axel still lingered in the fabric and for some reason that he didn't want to admit, it comforted him.

"What about Axel?" Cloud asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the kitchen. "I thought this was about Sora, not Riku or Axel?"

"Roxas...Is this about Sora and Riku being together?" Elra asked, looking intensively at her nephew. "I thought you were alright with it. Or is Axel trying to break them apart?"

"Sora is too hyper for him, he said..." came the reply from Roxas, who glanced up at the woman, blushing slightly when he realised what he'd said. "But I don't like him like that. I don't!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I don't!"

The truth was slowly coming out; piece by piece. Elra gave one of her sweet, calming smiles, a gentle nod and slowly stood up. Walking over to where Roxas sat, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the trembling boy. "I understand Roxas," With a soothing hand that only a mother could have, she wiped away the tears that were slowly falling from his blue eyes. "You don't have to be frightened of what's happening to you. Its perfectly alright."

"So this is what all the tears are for?" Cloud asked, taking Elra's vacant seat and leaning back in the chair. "That's what's scaring you?"

Roxas gave a slow nod.

He was scared shitless.

He was scared because he didn't want to.

He was scared that it may all be because of one certain redhead with green eyes that shone with a passion, a deep fire within the emerald pools and with just one look could make his knees feel so weak that he'd tumble if he stood up.

"We're not going to think any differently of you at all Roxas," Elra said soothingly, giving the boy another big hug. "And I'm sure your mother doesn't hate you either. I bet they're both smiling so brightly that their son is finding his feet," Her fingers ran lovingly through his hair. It was such a freaky coincidence that she and her sister had sons that looked almost identical, and now it seemed they were having a few more things in common.

"But what about Axel?" Cloud asked. They still needed to review that point, even if they had gotten out of the teenager what was troubling him.

Roxas sniffled. "I don't know..." he admitted sadly, slumping his shoulders. "I just don't know. I hate him. I thought I hated him. I just want to punch him,"

There was a chuckle from the older blond. "I think someone already did that for you"

"Cloud," Elra scolded, although she was smiling softly, trying her best not to chuckle at her lover's comment. "You two weren't...experimenting...or anything last night were you?" she asked curiously. She'd made a note not to walk in on her own son whenever Riku was around, just to be on the safe side. It all seemed like they were growing up so fast.

There was a furious shaking of his head in Roxas' defence. "I hate him. I don't want to kiss him" he said to her, even though he was so unsure now if he even felt any semblance of hate towards the redhead. "I think he likes me, I don't know. I think I upset him last night"

"I think we need Axel here..." Elra pondered, using the table to help herself stand, then brushed of her knees in an automatic fashion. "If he comes around again, tell him to come back in the morning, or at least inform one of us that he's here"

Cloud nodded his agreement. "You know I'm a light sleeper. Just tap on the bedroom door if your letting him in"

Roxas gave a slow nod to show he understood what the adults were saying to him. Cloud wasn't even related to him, and yet he was rather fond of the spiky blond haired teenager.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up, how about you help me peeling the potatoes, hmm Roxas?" Elra suggested, smiling brightly. "Maybe that will help you clear your mind? And Cloud, don't sneak off like that, I still want you to wash those dishes from last night"

- - -

**Author's Notes: **And so Sunday returned to its usual uneventful self. Axel visited wearing a straw skirt and a coconut bikini, while Sora and Riku found out what the okie cokie was all about!

Roxas: You just HAD to make me gay didn't you?

r3: Do you know how impossible it would be to write an AkuRoku if you weren't? Would you prefer me to turn you into a gumdrop?

Roxas: And you made me a total crybaby!

Axel: I kinda like the sweet, sensitive side of you

Roxas: Your view doesn't count, your dead...

Axel: Yeah, and between writing the Demyx/Zexion fluff, she's writing a narcissistic Sora/Roxas fic, so do eat your words -hands Roxas a fork-

I'm still working on it, but its getting there, however its dirty and rude, so the Demyx/Zexion fic will most probably not be hosted on here...I dunno, I'm THAT lazy x3

Reviews are loved, adored, printed and framed on my walls! So become a work of art, review!


	8. Lucky Detentions

**Author Notes**: Churning out more chapters! I love your reviews, thank you everyone that leaves one!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH/KH2/CoM/FF Zexion is cute in the CoM manga and I don't think he's really dead...

**Story Notes**: This story is AU with slash pairings, swearing, total and utter ramblings and mature content. If that's not your thing, why are you even reading? I mean, you've even reached chapter eight! If you don't like slash or anything like that, how on Earth did you get here? No really, how did you, because I'd really like to know. I think I should of took that left turn at strange clock tower thinger...

**Nobody's Loveletter**

Thinking about relationships seemed to be on every students minds that Monday morning. They were all chattering about who was with who now, and who had left who, and whom it was that had streaked totally naked through Hayner's house, slipped and fell into the pool on that Saturday night party.

It was so annoying and childish.

It made him feel sick.

Eyes seemed to be staring off into space, while his right hand seemed to have a mind all of its own and was sliding over the lined page of his workbook, doodling swirls and squiggles. Expression was a bored and very unamused male teen with tear drops detailed onto his cheeks beneath emerald green eyes. Black ink of the pen in his hand slid over words already scrawled onto the page. It may have been notes for English, or Geography even. He really couldn't care less.

There was even a droning noise going on in the room, and someone seemed to saying his name. What appeared to be a hand waved before eyes that weren't focused on anything in particular, and the hand he was using to rest his head upon moved so that he could rub at the side of his face. He even grumbled something to that voice talking to him.

"I think he's dead!" came the female voice, and something blonde moved opposite him. "Maybe we can string him up by his ankles from the ceiling and whip his sorry dead ass!" She even sounded delighted by these strange and rather cruel thoughts.

There was a sigh from beside him. "Must we? That would create a rather large amount of mess, and I'm none too enthusiastic about cleaning Axel mush from the floors for a punishment"

The droning noise seemed to be moving closer. Ah, how easily it was to tune out the noises teachers made, although it was a little more difficult to mask the two voices of the other two members of this science group. It was amazing that they were even allowed to sit together anymore.

"Would you care to share with the rest of the class what is so much more entertaining than learning about the pollination patterns of plants and the intricate part that bees play Vexen?" came the voice of the teacher. Ah, so it was science class; biology. That explained the two sitting with him.

Larxene giggled.

"The same goes for you Larxene. It seems Axel is the only one of your little group that is listening, even if he should be taking notes" said the teacher, moving over to the lab bench where the three sat.

Not wanting the third party member left out of the punishments, Larxene gave the arm supporting Axel's head a nice little nudge. And watched him come crashing down onto his book in a very ungraceful manner, complete with swearing.

"Axel!" bellowed the beast of a biology teacher. "I will **not** have swearing in my classroom!"

Here it was. The 'stand outside and learn to hold his tongue' or something along those lines. Teachers needed to think up new punishments these days. After all, Axel never seemed to learn any lesson the 'stand outside' punishment had to offer. Maybe he just wasn't doing it right...

"I want you to write that disgraceful sentence a hundred times over," said the teacher as he hovered over the trio. Somehow, no matter where he moved them to in the classroom, they would always end up back together at some point. They were like a sea sponge that had been mashed up into smaller pieces; they always managed to become the whole again. "And then I want you to write an apology letter for everyone in the class by the next biology lesson, and I'll have you read it out aloud for the whole class"

Larxene looked as if she was going to imploded she was holding back her laughter. Even Vexen had turned away and placed his mouth in his hand to hide his sniggering.

Oh how Axel wanted to punch them both for putting him into such a horrible situation. "Yes sir," he said, eyes transfixed upon the scribbles on the page of his workbook. He was far too annoyed by his two companions to make a fuss. He would of preferred the 'stand outside' punishment right about now, because he could kill for a cigarette.

The teacher seemed pleased by this acceptance of his punishment and turned back to the rest of the class before they could all start talking amongst themselves and disrupting his lesson.

Axel's green eyes were on fire as he glared at his two classmates as they burst into fits of giggles.

- - -

The cafeteria at lunchtime had a set hierarchy, and everyone quickly learned their place within this social ladder.

At the top were the strongest brutes in the school, the sports players with bodies like gorillas and minds to match. With them came the best looking girls in the school, with bodies like Barbie and minds to match. They were usually attached to the arm of one of the brutes. Most of the time, these students had more money than they had sense.

Beneath them were the smart students. A strange place for them, but the students usually with the highest grades were used as tutors for those at the top of the ladder, giving them some social status. They kept the brutes in their sports, therefore making the intelligent ones important.

Then came the largest group; the averages. They weren't special enough to get tutored by one of the 'elite geeks', nor were they strong or fast enough to be considered good at sports. Which meant they slipped into this category in the hierarchy.

Then came the scum of the barrel. Lowlifes, outcasts, shadows of students. This group was easy to get into, but harder to get out of.

Roxas found himself in the group he'd always been in; the averages. However, one student that was usually there with him had managed to move up in the social standards and was no longer seated at the table that the group had sat at for years.

"Look at him, thinking he's better than us," murmured Olette, pushing the peas around on her plate while she scowled over at a certain blond that had recently thrown a very large teen party. "One word from them and he was off, like a puppy being offered the best meat; and he doesn't even look back at us" Young Olette had the qualifications to be in the intelligent group, but she never thought herself as overly smart; so had remained where she was, offering herself as a tutor for those that wanted help. She'd been there at that Saturday night party, but was quickly forgotten when a certain Elizabeth had come up and taken Hayner's attention.

"He'll soon realise that they're not his real friends and come back, Olette," reassured Pence, reaching out his hand to pat the brunette on the shoulder. "Right Roxas?"

At the sound of his name, the blond quickly looked up from his plate, pulled out of his own thoughts and totally clueless of what the conversation was about. "Yeah..." he said, agreeing with whatever Pence had said.

"Roxas, is everything alright?" asked the girl sitting opposite him, leaning in to get a closer look at his face. "You look like something is bothering you"

With a heavy sigh, shoulders rising and falling with the weight of the sigh, he gave a slight nod. "Yeah Olette. Don't worry about me,"

She tilted her head to the side, unsure of what to make of Roxas' explanation, or lack thereof. "You left the party early, and you spent most of it alone. Someone told me they saw you with Axel though. I'm scared they might be making rumours; they said you two were cuddled up together"

"Yeah Roxas. Axel is bad news. You should stay away from him," Pence added.

There was a shake of his head as Roxas disagreed with them. "Axel isn't what people think him to be. He's just misunderstood, thats all"

"Misunderstood? Axel has been bullying you since you could walk!" protested the small brunette. "I think you should just stay away from him"

"I can't," Roxas said. "My Aunt Elra wants me to invite him around for dinner tonight,"

Both Pence and Olette stared at the spiky haired blond. "For dinner?" Olette repeated.

Roxas nodded. "She wants to talk to him"

"So thats why you've been acting like your not all there today?" Pence asked, as if he were summing up why Roxas was being a little not-so-Roxas today.

Another nod from the blond.

"I wonder what she wants to talk to him about..." the female mused as she went back to pushing her peas around the white ceramic plate.

- - -

Long slender arms reached up, stretching out his body; his back giving a cracking sound as spine arched. Hands fell to his hips and gave them an outwards push, with happy, contented sounds coming from him.

He'd just spent about an hour on the most uncomfortable stool that his biology teacher could find writing the words 'cock sucking thunder cunt' over and over; well past a hundred times. There was one lesson he'd learned from a punishment: remember to smash Larxene and Vexen's faces in. Oh, and to never swear like that infront of his biology teacher.

Walking along the empty hallways towards his locker, the school almost felt eerie being so abandoned and empty. He was used to people pushing through the throng trying to get wherever it was they intended to go. Seeing the school corridors so desolate was almost unnerving.

Trying not to fixate upon the empty world around him, the redhead's thoughts wandered onto where he was going to spend tonight. He couldn't go and spend the night at Demyx's because he was taking Zexion out to see a movie. True, Axel had been invited along with the pair to watch 'Mutated Killer Zombies From Outer Space', but he'd declined the offer because he simply didn't want to be a third wheel. Plus, such a B-rate sounding movie didn't seem too appealing to him.

Lost within his own world, eyes drifting to gaze at the various things on the walls, he didn't notice a small blonde rushing down the hallway until she collided with him and sent him toppling to the ground. He ended up flat on his back with the girl on his chest, the books she'd been carrying scattered around them.

"Ouchies..." she murmured as she sat herself up, eyes closed so that she couldn't see what it was she'd landed on.

"Nice to see you too," Axel said as he lay there, grinning up at the girl.

Eyes flew open to reveal bright green eyes that stared at his pale face in pure shock. Her blonde hair was set into braids, with a large amount loose; all kept up neatly by a blue headband. Arms flew to her chest where she clasped her hands tight while making a short and sharp shocked sound. "Oh my! Oh no! Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry! How can I ever apologise to you?"

Axel grunted, pushing himself up on his elbows and smirking at the girl. "By getting off of me?"

She smiled, blushing furiously and pushed herself up off of the teen's chest. Dusting herself off, she held out her hand to help Axel up off the floor. "I didn't mean to, I'm just so late! My brother will kill me if I'm late again!"

Taking her small hand in his, he pulled himself up with a little of the girl's help. Dusting off the dirt from the back of his pants, he smiled at her, then pushed a hand through his red hair. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going either," he said, bending down to help her pick up her books from the hallway floor. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Nope, don't think so," she said, gratefully taking her books from him and hugging them to her chest once more.

"I've seen your photograph. Only a white marble mantle piece. Family portrait."

The girl gave Axel a confused look. "You've been in my house?"

Then it clicked, and Axel grinned. "You Rikku! His little sister!"

She leaned forwards, her green eyes scrutinising him intently. "You know my brother?"

There was a smirk on Axel's lips. "You could say I know him, yeah. How is he anyway? I haven't seen him in a while though" Seen him; Axel barely thought about him unless he was dwelling on the more sadder times, such as at the weekend. "You'll let him know Axel said hi for me won't you?"

Rikku smiled brightly, nodding her head at a furious pace. "Oh yeah! Of course I'll tell him! He's picking me up, you can say hi to him yourself if you wanna?"

He pondered this for a few moments, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He might as well say hello to his old friend, afterall he had nothing better to be doing and it would kill a few minutes at the least. "Sure, why not?"

There was a grin now on her face and she reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging him along towards a side exit of the school. It was near the art rooms, the walls covered with various works by the students. Even the small amount of lockers there were multicoloured and decorated by the students. Letting her grip go from Axel's arm, Rikku paused at one of the lockers that was covered with cut-up pictures of various mechanical machines and opened it and began rummaging through the various articles she kept within. It was so unlike a typical girl's locker. Through her messing a wrench fell out and clattered to the ground. Blushing, she stepped back, bent down and retrieved it.

"Heh, oops" she said, stuffing it back inside and pulling out an old and worn blue backpack and stuffed a few books inside.

"Rikku!" came a voice from one of the art rooms. Behind him followed a certain spiky haired blond that Axel recognised instantly.

Her green eyes flitted to the pair, and grinning happily she gave them a big wave, bouncing on her heels. "Pence! Roxas! Hey there!"

The two males walked over to join the group, although Roxas looked as if he didn't want to be there; his hands were stuffed deep into his pockets and his blue gaze was focused purely onto the tiled floor he stood upon.

While Rikku and Pence began chatting away, Roxas looked up at the older male and forced a smile onto his lips. "My aunt wants you to come over for dinner tonight," he said with a simple shrug to show he didn't mind whether or not Axel came along.

Axel smiled and ruffled the blond's hair affectionately. "Yeah, why not?" He turned to Rikku and smiled back at her when she beamed at him now her conversation with Pence was over. "Hey, looks like I'll be giving it a miss on saying hi to your brother"

She pouted. "You sure? I'm sure he won't mind giving his friend a ride to wherever he's going."

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden on him," Axel said, shaking his head. "Just let him know you saw me, alright?"

Rikku nodded. "Sure, okay then Axel. What about you Roxas? Pence?"

Pence gave a nod. Roxas shook his head however. "I'll walk, I'll of missed my bus anyway"

"Rikku, how long do you have to take?" came a voice from the doorway at the end of the hall. Peering through the doorway was a blond with his hair spiked up at the front, and gelled down at the back with a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. "Ah, I see your talking with friends, no longer your taking forever. Well, just hurry up then"

"Zelly!" cried the girl, slamming her locker door shut and spinning around to face her older brother. "You know your not allowed to come into school! Go outside! Go on, shoo!"

He smirked. Axel had seen that smirk a thousand times, and it still managed to have the same effect upon him. "Hey Zell," he said, waving a hand lightly in the air. "How's it going?"

Zell's blue eyes flitted straight to the redhead and his mouth almost fell open. "Hey...Axel..." His hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck lightly, feeling rather awkward in the current situation now. "I forgot you went here," As if looking for an escape route, he looked to his sister and smiled. "Rikku, I'll be outside when your ready. Hurry up will ya!"

She grinned at her older brother, shrugging her bag over her shoulder. "Zelly, can you give my friends a ride home too? Roxas said he's missed his bus and I can talk to Pence about the art project we're working on together! Pleasey-weasy? You'll be my uber bestest brother in the whole world"

"I'm your only brother," he said smirking and pulled opened the large door he was peering around and leaned his back against the edge of the other, arms folding loosely at his chest. "Fine, I'll give your friends a ride home. But only because I'm the greatest brother in the world"

Rikku grinned and hopped over to her big brother, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Your the bestest!" she announced. Releasing the older male, she moved away and jumped merrily down the steps, Pence following her. Roxas looked over at Axel, then over to Zell. There was something unspoken between the two males and it was making his skin itch.

"Well, come on then" Zell said, pushing away from the door and following after his hyperactive sister. "Where do you live Roxas?"

"Near Axel," replied the other blond. "Do you know the street?"

Zell nodded, the corners of his lips fighting off a smile. "Yeah, I know it. Tried teaching Axel skateboarding on the road there. He doesn't have much in the way of balance though," he said as the group headed for the school's parking lot. "What about you Axel, you going home?"

Axel shook his head slowly, eyes cast to the ground. "Roxas' aunt invited me over for dinner tonight. What are you doing?"

There was a shrug from the eldest male. "Besides babysitting my little sister and moping around my apartment; absolutely nothing. I haven't had the drive to do much since Quisty ditched me" he explained, giving the occasional glance to the red haired teen.

It was getting to be too much for him, and Roxas nudged his way between them. They were both slightly taller than he was, but he didn't care. There was something going on between them and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Spill it! How do you two know each other?" he demanded. He couldn't help it, he almost felt jealous of the weird bond these two males had that only he seemed to realise. Why he felt jealous he couldn't understand, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it lie.

Zell forced a smile onto his face. "Well..."

Axel interjected: "He's my ex-boyfriend"

- - -

**Author's Notes:** I don't plan where this goes, things just sorta happen!

Sora: -pouts- Once again...

Riku: We're not involved...

Roxas: Your so against me getting with Axel aren't you woman? Now you go and bring back chicken-wuss!

r3: I have my reasons...

Axel: Yeah, reason for tormenting us! Foolish woman... -sighs-

Whelp, keep those reviews coming! Oh, and does anyone know if there actually is a film called 'Mutated Killer Zombies From Outer Space'? If there is, I don't own it xP Its name being in my fanfic is merely coincidental...


	9. People Crayons

**Author Notes**: All the wonderful reviews that I have received have been wonderfully appreciated. I would like to thank ArandomFangirl for such a wonderful review, and I'm glad it made you want to go back and play it. It makes me too, but I have to start the game all over again just to play as Roxas and kick Axel's bud xP I've not actually completed it, but I've seen even the mega OHMIGAWDISEETTRUE? ending because my boyfriend completed it on extreme mode. I also watched him kick Sephiroth's butt on extreme mode, and then Cloud comes in and they fight then they teleport away to have hot man sex!

But I'm sure the guys would notice you behind the school plant pots...Maybe.. -smirks-

For Keys (becauseI'mntogoingtotypeoutthatreallylongnameyouhave), you actually Googled it? Wow, liking this story to the extreme, eh? -sniggers-

I made Zelly-boy Axel's ex because if you Wikipedia Zell, it says that he's a big hit with slash fandoms because of how awkward he is around the pigtailed girl.

Plus, that hot tribal tattoo on his face sooooo screams gay! (Don't tell me wanna-be-Reno-friend though. Because he's getting it with UV ink...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH/KH2/CoM/FF for if I did, some of the things that appear in this fanfic would be in the actual game. And David Boreanz (or however his name is spelt) would have so done Leon's voice for KH2. The wuss...

**Story Notes**: This story is AU with slash pairings, swearing, total and utter ramblings and mature content. If that's not your thing, why are you even reading? No really, you must be rather stupid to get to this chapter and suddenly discover that slash is not you thing...Unless I managed to put you off it!

**Nobody's Loveletter**

He could feel himself glaring at the back of that head with the blond hair in such an original spiked style. The gorgeous slope of his neck; that became even more inviting when he tilted his head to watch the traffic around him, revealing a nice amount of flesh that just demanded the type of attention only a hot, wet mouth could give. Even after all this time, feelings burned in the pit of his stomach. But a glance to a different blond that sat near him, his face towards the window; he wondered why he had the same, yet so different feelings for him too.

It was confusing and heart-wrenching.

It made him feel sick.

He sighed heavily and turned his attention away from Roxas and focused on the young girl who was in the front seat, chatting away merrily with the youth that was the only thing between Axel and Roxas. He was like one of those barriers that prevented someone from achieving the thing that a person lusted for the most. There was probably nothing wrong about Pence, but right now he was just in the way.

Not that Roxas seemed amused.

Since the moment Axel has told of the older male being his ex-boyfriend, the blond had gone rather quiet and allowed his thoughts to envelope him and whisk him away to some far-off place where there were no Axels, no Zells and anything else that could bring an emotional pain to his chest.

"Are you the boy that stubbed his toe on the banister at the top of our stairs?" came Rikku's voice from the front passenger seat. Her green eyes were focused upon the redhead in a questioning manner. "Because if you are, you woke me up that night, and then I couldn't get back to sleep and when I did I missed my alarm and was late for school. Your a booger-head"

For being fifteen, she had a rather large amount of spunk within her. For being fifteen, Axel wondered why he hadn't seen her at the Saturday night party.

Axel smirked at her, trying to keep his thoughts away from both of the rather attractive blond males in the car. "Yeah. I think. I didn't spend much time at your house,"

There was a chuckle from the driver's seat. "It was a Friday night because those were the only nights your mother would let you stay a friend's. There was a hole in my ceiling because the old woman that used to live above me fell asleep and her bath overflowed, so I was staying with my parents and you came over." Zell glanced behind him and gave a cheery smile to his ex-lover. "I'd never forget that night. I had to apologise for a whole week because you woke everyone up" His attention was back on the road ahead, but even though all Axel could see was the back of his head, he knew that Zell was smirking. "And you dented the pole"

There was a shrug, but he couldn't help but smile along. The pair had left earlier that morning because Zell really wanted an early morning hot dog, so he never found out if he'd woken anyone in the household with his cursing. Looking down to his shoes, he wiggled his toes within them in remembrance. "I'm sorry Rikku," apologised Axel, grinning at her. "And I'm not a booger-head. You are!"

She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Sticks and stones my break my bones, but your glue!"

How he managed to concentrate on driving while laughing was an amazing feat, but Zell managed it. Even lost within his own world and Roxas gave a chuckle.

"It's sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, Rikku," Pence explained, the more down-to-Earth one in the car. "And also 'I'm rubber and your glue, whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you"

"I think I liked Rikku's version better," Roxas said, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "But don't worry, Rikku isn't the brightest crayon in the box"

"If I were a crayon, I'd by the yellow crayon!" said the girl with a bright grin, then looked up to her brother. "What colour would you be Zell?"

"Blue. Like my favourite pair of shorts," he said, grinning and turning into the street where Roxas lived. "Which house, and what crayon?"

"Number fourteen. As for a crayon, I'd be black. Like the dark,"

Zell chuckled. "A dark soul, hmm Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head. "No. I think the dark is really comforting"

"Fiends hide in the dark," murmured Rikku. "E tuh'd mega fiends"

Whatever she said was an entirely foreign language to everyone in the car but her. Axel raised a brow and Pence looked confused. Zell merely chuckled and shook his head and he pulled the car up beside Roxas' home.

As Axel got out of the car, he paused and looked to Zell as he stood there with the door open. "What did she say?"

"Rikku has a language all of her own. Its like girl code. I'll teach it you sometime. How about tonight? Unless your staying at Roxas'?" offered Zell. The male looked as if he were hoping the redhead would say yes.

Axel glanced to Roxas who was waiting for him. "How long does she want me?" he asked, resting his hand on the top of the old and rather banged up car that Zell owned. It wasn't much, but according the it's owner, it had a good heart and had never let him down.

Roxas shrugged. "We can't keep you here," he said simply, trying his best to keep his jealousy down. But why should he be jealous, he didn't like Axel in that way. It would do so much good for him if the redhead just went with this Zell right now. However, Elra wanted to see him, so telling him to just go was completely out of the question.

Smirking and closing the door, he grinned at Zell, who had rolled down his window and was waiting for a better answer than a smile. Moving over, he leaned down, when a hand reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few moments, and with Rikku going 'eww' in the background, Axel was finally released and he waved, grinning brightly. "I'll meet you here at ten then? Plenty of time" Rolling up the window and waving, he pulled away, leaving Axel dumbstruck in the middle of the road.

With a heavy sigh, Roxas turned and made way to his home, blue eyes heading to a figure that stood in his doorway.

Oh no.

His aunt had seen.

- - -

When all coats and shoes were off and Elra had made everyone a warm cup to drink, she sat herself down at the round kitchen table, both teenage boys opposite her. Cloud was at work and would be at his own home tonight, so Roxas seemed a little more relaxed without having the man hovering around with that look that he had in his blue eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" Axel started, wanting desperately to break the silence.

She pursed her lips before she spoke. "Who dropped you both off?" she asked. She was always wary of strangers bringing those in her care home.

Might as well tell her the truth. "His name is Zell. He's Rikku's older brother," Roxas explained. "He picked her up from school and she wanted him to give us all a ride home. She's friends with Pence. I hope it was alright,"

Elra sighed, nodding slowly. At least this 'Zell' wasn't some random person. She'd met the young girl known as Rikku a few times, and she seemed such a lovely and sweet child. Surely her brother couldn't be a horrible person. "And his relationship with you Axel?"

He didn't know what to say to her. Did she know the gossip that his mother possibly spread about him? How could he tell a woman that was almost a stranger to him that the person that had dropped them off from school was also the guy first guy he had ever dated?

The silence was almost deafening Roxas as they waited for the redhead to answer. He wanted to answer for him. He wanted to storm up into his room, pull the curtains closed so tightly that not only did they shut out all light, but so that they shut out the world as well.

"Well?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend," he admitted.

Elra seemed to scoff. But she didn't, because it simply wasn't in her nature. "Last I remember, one does not get themselves kissed by someone who is an 'ex' anything"

Axel nodded slowly, blushing slightly. His green eyes fell to the tablecloth. "It was ended on good terms, but we didn't really get in contact with each other for a while. I think he wants to give it another try though."

Well this was disheartening to hear if there was anything to come between him and her nephew. Obviously it was Axel that was getting Roxas in such an upset state, and maybe letting the pair sort out their feelings for one another would help Roxas understand himself more. But if Axel was with this 'Zell', then that relationship may never come to pass, and Roxas could forever be in a state of confusion.

Looking upon her nephew, she gave one of her smiles that could warm even the coldest of hearts. "Roxas, sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs for a while? I'd like to talk to Axel alone for a while."

Roxas, unsure of why she wanted to be alone with Axel, and somewhat scared of what she might say, gave in to her and pushed his chairs back from the table. He moved over to her when she opened her arms in request of a hug, and allowed her to give him a strong, yet soothing hug before he left the room to head for his bedroom and hide in the dark.

At the top of the stairs, laying on his front on an old white sheet spread over the landing carpet was Sora. In front of him was a large sheet of white paper, and several pots of bright coloured paint. To the side of him was a plastic tub filled with brightly coloured candy jellies. In his hand he held a large paint brush, with which he was using it to paint random patterns on the paper.

Pausing infront of him, Roxas looked down, puzzled at his cousin's actions. "What are you doing?"

Head titled up, a huge grin upon his face while he chewed on one of his sweets. He swallowed before answering. "I'm doing my English homework"

"But your painting," Roxas pointed out. "The assignment was 'reflection on life' not 'mess'."

Sora grinned even more and painted a large bright red heart. "This is the background. I'm going to write a letter on it when its dry"

Kneeling down before his cousin, his own blue eyes drifted over the patterns Sora had painted. He could make out a few hearts, a few shapes that seemed like the candy jellies the youth was eating. Even the name 'Riku' was painted in different colours. "Your doing a letter?"

There was furious nodding from the brunet. "A letter to whoever is willing to read it. Telling them about my life and how I see it"

"So your life is a brightly coloured mess?" Roxas joked.

An adorable pout formed on Sora's face. "Not a mess. Its a mixture. Everything is all merged together"

"You've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

More furious nodding. "Yeah. Riku said it was a silly idea, but Kairi liked it, so I'm doing it"

He was sitting on the landing floor now, watching as his cousin painted. The assignment had to be in a presentable format because the teacher was going to put them up on the wall to replace the last display. Both Sora and Roxas had managed to get their work up, but this time Roxas had no idea what to do.

"Sora, why do you like guys?" The question had been burning in his mind for a while, but he'd never found the courage, nor a reason good enough to ask his almost identical cousin.

"Nnnmmm?" mumbled Sora as he chewed on more of his candy. "I just do. I always thought I should like girls, like Kairi. I do like her, loads, but I can't see myself _with_ her like I am with Riku. She just doesn't fit that way"

'That way'. He'd heard that before. Roxas didn't know how 'that way' felt though, and it was really starting to bother him. But now that he thought about it, perhaps 'that way' was the strange feeling that the Nobody inside of him gave off. He really couldn't go very long without thinking about whomever it was that was invading every corner of his mind. Maybe that Nobody was 'that way'.

They just didn't have a name yet.

He smiled at the other teenager and reached out to ruffle the brown spikes. "Your alright Gumdrop"

Another pout on Sora's lips. "Don't call me that!" he whined, rather cutely though.

Roxas merely grinned at him. "Why? Its true though. I mean, look at all that sugar you eat."

Glancing to his plastic tub, Sora reached over and grabbed it, then offered the gelatine shapes. "Want one?"

He chuckled and took a hand full. Shifting his position so that he was resting his back against the large wooden railings at the top of the landing, Roxas smiled while popping the candy into his mouth one piece at a time. "Do you mind if I use your letter idea? I won't do any of that painting stuff though"

There was a shrug from the painter. "Sure. I'm sure the teacher will just think we shared ideas anyway like she always does. She's always thought we shared ideas though. Stupid woman. Riku thinks she has something against him, you know. I'd like to sit in one of his classes and just watch what he does, because I'm sure he's not the patron saint he claims to be. He gets an awful lot of detentions from her for being a model student"

This caused a brow to raise. "Riku? Not a perfect student?"

Sora grinned. "Nope. Well, only in English apparently. He doesn't get many detentions from any of his other teachers. Maybe he just doesn't like her"

Roxas chuckled. "Maybe he's having a secret affair with her!"

This caused both boys to cringe, and Sora let out a long and drawn out 'eww' Then they both laughed. "Mrs.Kramer and Riku? Puh-lease. Riku is so gay. He has pink underwear you know"

He could of choked on that last candy if he hadn't swallowed it before bursting into fits of hysterics. He had never imagined Riku owning a pair of pink boxers. If they even were boxers to be exact. After all, Sora hadn't been very specific about what kind of clothing these pink garments were. "More info than I needed to know Sora" Roxas said, trying to quell his sniggers.

Sitting here, just happily chatting away with his cousin had relaxed him amazingly. Sora was the same as he'd always been, regardless of his sexual preference. He was rather annoyed with himself for changing his attitude towards his cousin once the brunet had announced that he preferred males over females.

For once, he didn't feel scared of what he was becoming.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Rox?"

"If I said to you I thought I might be..._That way_ inclined, what would you think?" Hopefully his cousin would be able to understand that question he was putting forward.

The end of his large paint brush slipped between his lips while Sora pondered the question. After a while, he dipped it into the yellow paint and messily painted 'Roxas' onto his paper. "As long as you don't take my Riku away, then I think you'll still be Roxas"

He smiled at those words, then reached over and stole another handful of the sweets. "That means a lot to me Sora. Thank you"

Meanwhile, standing on her stairs, Elra had overhead her son and nephew talking and smiled brightly. She'd only caught the tail end of their conversation, but it sounded as if Roxas was admitting a few things about himself, and he was doing it on his own (albeit with a little help from his cousin) without Axel's involvement.

But still, after her talk with the redhead, she was curious what it would be like having him over more. She really did like Axel.

Heading up the rest of the stairs, she cleared her throat to announce she was there, then looked through the bars at the two teenage boys. "I'm starting dinner soon. Do you want to get everything cleared up Sora and stop eating those things otherwise there'll be no room for your stuffed jackets"

Sora's blue eyes widened dramatically and he simply beamed at his mother. "We're having jacket potatoes?"

Elra nodded. "I started them this morning. I'm making the stuffing now. Egg, mayonnaise and cheese. Is that alright with you too Roxas?"

Head spun around to look at her and he nodded. "Is Axel staying?"

"Yes sweetheart. We've been talking, and if he doesn't have plans, then he'll be around for dinner. He told me about his mother. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." Elra had such a big heart within her chest. "He also said that if he doesn't feel like staying at Zell's, then he'll coming back here to spend the night. Will you lend him something if he does? He'll be on the couch because we've started decorating Naminè's room"

Sora was busy packing his things away when he heard the mention of Cloud's daughter. "Are they moving in?"

There was a nod from the caring woman. "Cloud has his house up for sale now. They're both coming here. Naminé will still be attending Balamb though, so we'll have to arrange transport for her somehow. It may mean me giving her rides in the morning, instead of you Sora"

Roxas tended to prefer the bus, because it was on Hayner's route. Sora however, disliked the bus and preferred those extra few minutes in bed that he gained when his mother drove him to work. This news brought forth another pout.

"Oh don't look at me like that Sora. She's moving into a house full of boys! I think she deserves a little something" She smiled, then turned to head back downstairs. "I want you both to wash up before dinner too. Your hands are probably sticky"

Doing as they were told, Roxas left Sora to put away his painting things to head into the kitchen. With only the four of them for dinner, Elra was serving food in the kitchen, because she didn't need the large table. Sitting down beside the redhead, Roxas smiled at him.

"So you told her?"

Axel nodded. "Told her everything. From Zell, to Demyx. She was amazed to hear what a total bitch my mother was too. I can't believe how nice and understanding she is. Your lucky to have someone like her for family"

Roxas found himself blushing at the compliments. He found himself blushing even more when a slender, yet bony hand found his under the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze. To his amazement, he found himself squeezing it back.

"Your a really lucky person Roxas. I'm glad to of known you."

He blushed even more. "I'm glad too."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxas: -blushes like a fool-

Axel: Yay!

Sora: I got to feature in this chapter! Wheeeee!

Beware though, this doesn't eliminate Zell just yet. I brought him in for a reason. I don't know what reason yet, but a reason none the less.

Also, before anyone asks the question, I shall answer it already: Yes, the letter will be a Nobodies love letter. See where I'm going with this?

Whoever can tell me Mrs.Kramer's first name will get a cookie. Note, it requires knowledge of a certain Final Fantasy game that features a certain smexah character in a cowboy hat!

Reviews are adored, so do leave them. Even if they are simply 'I love your story and want to have your babies!"

Well, you don't have to want my babies. I'm selling them on Ebay anyway xP

Also, I do suggest the jacket potatoes stuffed with scrambled egg, mayo and grated cheese. They are super-duper yummy!

See you soon!


	10. Making Deals

**Author Notes**: Again, woo-hoo for all the reviews!

For phaz...Yes it be her! -tosses cookie-

For Xhanthia...Here be your update my queen

For Random (becauseIshallcallyouthatfromnowon), suck up al you like, I love the attention xP As for plot, it just seems to go everywhere, then I get an idea and follow that, then go, eh? You really should finish the game, there's a fancy part where Sora does all this cool Matrix stuff and runs up a building AND you also get to fight as Riku to save his precious Sora from Xemnas' evil clutches!

But yessums, Port Royal is MEGA HARD! The mega you-can't-kill-me-because-I-have-the-coins Heartless is the most annoying boss ever invented (besides the Ice Titan and that shadow thinger in Neverland in KH). I would gladly fight Kurt Zisa again than fight that Heartless, and he was HARD!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KH/KH2/CoM/FF for I'm poor. If I did, Irvine and his cute butt would feature in the games and he and Leon would make-out in an alleyway and it would be a secret scene you would have to find.

**Story Notes**: This story is AU with slash pairings, swearing, total and utter ramblings and mature content. I'm a sucker. And you will love me for it! We also reach a great number in the world of FF!!!!

**Nobodies Loveletter**

Watching him leave hurt deeper than any knife could reach, twisting and turning within his chest just to cut open a wound in which a bony hand would reach inside, those slender digits curling around his beating hard and crushing it until there was nothing but dust left within his chest. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, he had no true, deep reason to feel that way. But he did.

It was a lonely and depressing feeling.

It made him feel sick.

Standing in the doorway, he gave one last longing look to the road where the car had sped off with a certain redhead in the passenger seat. The car was no longer in sight and it was beginning to rain. There was a shout from within the house, for him to close the door and stepping away, a hand drifting over the door handle, he pulled it shut and walked away, feet shuffling over the soft fabric of the carpet

Zell had turned up an hour early, and Axel still decided he was going to go after the four of them had settled down to eat, then went into the lounge to watch some television. It was only nine, but Sora had managed to fall asleep on the floor. Elra had tucked a pillow under his head and changed the channel to something she preferred, then settled into the couch to watch. She'd said her goodbyes to the redhead before he left, and suggested that Axel not be too late if he was planning on coming back to spend the night.

Roxas hadn't wanted him to leave at all.

But he had, and now it felt like a part of himself was missing. He desperately wanted it back, but didn't know how to bring it back. He couldn't compare to Zell, despite knowing little about the older male. It just felt like they were two very, very different people and no matter what Roxas tried, he would never be able to measure up to what the other was in Axel's eyes.

After all, Zell was Axel's first ever boyfriend. That was a bond that he could never have with the red haired smoker.

It was depressing to think about, but here he was, dwelling on those thoughts as he moved to stand in the entranceway to the lounge, blue gaze drifting towards the television set, then over to his aunt.

With a deep intake of breath which he held for a few moments, then let out, Roxas headed over to the woman and curled up with her. She smiled at the company and wrapped her arms around him to pull the teen into a warm, comforting embrace. There was no other kind of embrace like that a mother had. She may have been his aunt, but she was a wonderful mother and Roxas was glad to have her.

Even if he missed his own from time to time, Elra's smell was amazingly similar to his own mother's, and soothed him whenever he missed her.

"You alright there sweetheart?" she asked, smoothing her hands over Roxas' head as he snuggled closer. "You seem upset."

Roxas murmured softly, snuggling into the woman's comforting warmth. "Just lonely," he said once he was settled.

Elra smiled softly. "Must be hard for you. Loosing your parents and having to deal with a new family, that's still dealing with being a new family. I miss your mother too."

Bright blue eyes looked to her comforting face and he smiled back. "I miss her loads. You may only be my aunt, but your the greatest mom anyone could ask for."

There was a chuckle and she shook her head. "Don't say that. You'll make her jealous. But its nice to hear you say that Roxas. I rarely get compliments like that from that lump on the floor"

That lump on the floor let out a loud snore and rolled over onto his stomach, nuzzling into the pillow. He then muttered something about pink sheep in his sleep before going quiet once more.

"I heard you two talking earlier," she said, informing Roxas that she'd caught the conversation the cousins had shared. This caused Roxas to blush slightly. "I suppose getting first hand advice from someone in the same boat as you is better than from someone outside"

He nodded mutely. They hadn't talked about it in depth or detail, but just seeing that Sora was still Sora even thought he was gay allowed Roxas to see that he could still be himself, even if he found himself leaning more towards guys.

One guy in particular.

One guy with the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen and vibrant red hair.

There was a bright smile on Elra's face as she looked down at her nephew. A sly smile that showed that there was a special surprise involved somewhere. "Since Sora is asleep, how about we dig into that chocolate ice cream I hid in the freezer?"

This significantly brightened Roxas' mood, and slipping from the couch, he quickly headed to the kitchen in search of the elusive tub of ice cream. It was a well known fact in the household that Sora's favourite ice cream was chocolate, and if he found out there was a tub in the house it was rare that anyone had the chance to sample any of it. Even the boy's beloved Riku wasn't allowed to share the frozen cream.

- - -

The drive was relatively uneventful, and unnervingly quiet. Zell was merrily singing away with one of his punk CDs, and so Axel took to staring out of the window. Rikku had been left at the apartment, and was there to greet them both when Zell opened the door.

"Rammu!" she announced, standing in the small hallway in a t-shirt that looked like it had swallowed her, and a pair of green shorts. Her hair was still up in the braids and pony though, but seemed a little damp to the eye. Spreading her arms, she latched onto her brother's waist. "Rammu!" she repeated.

Zell chuckled, patting her on the head. "Hello to you too," he said cheerily.

Axel stared at the brother-sister combo. "You understand her?"

"Of course. I did say I'd teach you. She said hello. Rammu means 'hello'. Its not too hard to figure out once you've learned the basics" explained the brother, disentangling his sister, then handed her a paper bag that he'd bought on the way home. He'd taken Axel through a random burger giant drive-through because food was lacking in his home and Rikku needed feeding. He'd bought himself a few hot dogs too.

She accepted the bag and rushed off through the hall and into the room on the left. Axel had only been to Zell's apartment a few times, and from what he could remember, the room Rikku had gone into was where Zell kept his games consoles, computer and various other home entertainments.

The whole place was simply decorated, but very lived in. The faded blue carpet was worn, there was a surf board propped up against the wall, and as he moved into the lounge, the furniture was mismatched. Although the sofa looked relatively knew. So new that Axel didn't recognise it. His last visit, it had been an old navy two seater with one of the arms broken. Now it was a plush burgundy three seater with dark blue pillows tossed onto it.

"How come your sister is here? You only have one bedroom."

Zell shrugged, flopping onto his couch and propping his feet up onto the old coffee table. "Parents are on holiday and they've got decorators in so I've got her for three weeks. She's sleeping in my computer room"

Axel decided to sit in the comfy grey armchair that was to Zell's left. "Sleeping on what?"

"Camp bed. Come sit here," With a welcoming smile, the blond patted the space beside him. "Enough about Rikku. More about you"

Doing as he was told, Axel slinked over and sat beside the other male. Close enough to seem friendly, but not too close. At the question about how he was, he shrugged. "Not a lot to tell. Still hiding from my mother though," He grinned up at the other, as if trying to make light of the situation.

Zell was having none of it, nor was he waiting. Once the redhead had stopped speaking, he closed the gap and pushed the other down. Leaning over him dominantly, lips found the other's and Zell devoured the younger male's mouth hungrily.

Axel could do nothing against the other's superior strength, and with the sudden attack, he melted into the cushions and kissed back with fire. Zell tasted of hot dogs and familiarity. At the sweep of the tongue over his lips, Axel obediently opened and allowed the searching muscle enter his warm mouth, before closing lips around it and sucking, his own tongue stroking over the now captive muscle.

It had been so long since Axel had been kissed like this.

So every moment was treasured; because with Zell, Axel never knew if he was going to get another chance.

But he couldn't hold onto this dream. It wasn't truly his to be held. There was something that felt faintly like that pang of guilt in the back of his mind. Despite the heightened state of arousal and how wonderful it felt to have a gorgeous blond looming over him, hot wet mouth attached to his own, powerful tongue held captive within Axel's lips, that guilt loomed like a threatening grey cloud prophesying a great thunder storm.

Pulling their mouths apart and drinking deep upon the fresh air, Axel's emerald eyes found a pair of blue that were clouded over with a powerful sense of lust and desire. And the fact that he was not pleased about having the kiss broken, even if he too was panting for breath.

Eyes darted away to focus on the faded carpet that spanned most of the apartment floor. "Zell...Look..." he began, although not quite sure where to go with his words, or even if he wanted to say them at all. Part of him was screaming to shut up and allow the older male to just take the reins and steer this mad stallion of a relationship wherever he wished. "I'm not sure about this,"

A hand reached out to bring Axel's face towards their own, heads so close together they were almost nose to nose. "Axel, you were the best thing to ever come into my life. I was a fool for leaving you for Larenne, and I'm truly sorry. Forgive me, please...?" His words were so solemn, so true in their way, they could do nothing but melt the redhead's heart.

He smiled, leaning up to give the other male a gentle kiss to the lips. "Then lets try again. Like it was, right back from the beginning. But..."

"But?" Zell repeated, sighing in defeat "Why does there always have to be a but about things?"

There was a dreamy grin on Axel's lips. "There's another guy I really like. I don't know if he likes me too though. He's been showing signs, but he's new to it all and extremely unsure."

There was a sceptical look shot in the redheads direction. "And what do you want me to do?"

Axel was practically grinning from ear to ear. "Make him jealous."

Had there been a comedy moment, Zell would of fell off the couch. Since there was, he rolled over onto his back, forcing down his laughter and looked up at the body on his couch with glittery eyes. "So I get to date you so you can leave me for this guy?"

Tongue slipped out between his lips and leaning over the edge, he reached down to give an affectionate poke to the older male's stomach. "I'll find a replacement for me. I know I'm a rebound after what you said earlier about being ditched. I just want to give us both something we can keep"

Zell thought about this proposal for a while. Not only would he be able to date Axel once again, but the boy was going to find a replacement. Maybe if he played his cards right, he would end up with at least one of them; if he was lucky he'd get both.

"Well?" Axel asked after the other had been quiet for some time.

"So I can date other people and you?" he asked.

"If that will help. Once you find one that you think is worthy, I'll judge them"

Zell still seemed undecided. "But what if your guy likes you first?"

Axel merely shrugged. "Knowing him, it will be a while. So? Yes or no?"

Again, a few moments of silence while Zell thought about it. "Yes, alright. Seems fair, but if your guy decides he doesn't want you, I want you all to myself"

He smiled brightly, a fire burning within his emerald eyes. "Your amazing Zell. Now, can you drop me back off at Roxas' place?"

- - -

It was midnight when Zell finally gave in and drove Axel home. He'd called ahead just to check if anyone was awake. Elra had said she was just about to go, but would stay up just long enough for him to get there. Once he was there she'd set the couch up for him then retired to bed. Axel's head barely touched the pillows and he was fast asleep.

He was rudely awoken early in the morning by someone poking him in the ribs. Slowly opening one eye to glare sleepily at his attacker, a blurry form of something with spiky brown hair and blue eyes appeared before him.

"Go away Gumdrop," he murmured before rolling over so that Sora was behind him.

"Why are you on my couch? I want to watch my cartoon!" announced the male.

"Why are you awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I always watch Hyper Teenager Werewolf With Super Powers In Space before going to school" Usually Sora had just enough time to get ready and watch said cartoon, but since he'd fallen asleep early that night, he still had an hour of cartoons before his favourite came on.

Groaning, Axel rolled over again and curled up his legs to allow Sora to plop down on the vacated spot and promptly turn on the television and watch whatever cartoons that he wanted.

"Ah, your awake!" came Elra's cheerful morning voice. "You better hurry and get ready or you'll be late for school Axel. Roxas is using the shower, I'm sure he'll let you use it when your finished"

Smiling, Axel slowly sat up, stretching up his arms. He didn't have much to sleep in, so went without a shirt that night. As the blanket slipped down, his sickly thin torso was revealed, covered with blotchy patches where the bruises were starting to face. He heard Elra gasp as she caught sight of just how thin he was.

"Your so thin!" she announced. "Right, I'm making you extra for breakfast!" and made a move to head for her kitchen, but paused in her steps. "Oh, I also went down to your house and had a chat with your mother. There are three bags in the hallway with some of your things. She practically threw them at me." Sighing sadly, Elra simply couldn't understand how a mother could hate her own son that way Axel's mother did. It was almost as if she was glad she may be getting rid of him.

When she had gone, Axel stood up and went to grab the clothes he'd discarded last night, only to notice that they were already gone. Elra must of already bundled them off to wash.

Making his way in nothing but a pair of jeans, he rummaged through the bags to find something worth wearing, then headed up to Roxas' room. With a light knock to the door, he pushed it open to reveal the teens room in a whole new light.

Light was a word to be used.

The curtains were open. Roxas was standing before his mirror and applying the daily amounts of hair gel. What amazed Axel the most was that he was wearing nothing more than a white cotton towel.

"R-Roxas?"

It took a vast amount of effort to stay rooted to his spot and not pounce on the boy. There was a body that he wanted. In more ways than one.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Little shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you all don't mind (:

More plot twisties!!!

Axel: -is drowning in a puddle of his own drool- Roxas... nn

Roxas: -poses in his towel- I'm too sexy for my towel, too sexy for my towel

Sora: Yay for more Sora!

I'm addicted to things being from 'Space' I seriously doubt that there is a cartoon called 'Hyper Teenage Werewolf With Super Powers In Space' x3

I hope your all enjoying this!


	11. Second Plans

**Author Notes:** OHMIGAWD I love you all! Thank you all for your wonderful compliments.

Kittynara Kura – Heh, I'm glad I'm your new addiction. I'm not bad for your health!

Ranchdressing – Myeh, oh well. The show would probably suck anyway.

Xhanthia – I do apologise for taking a while to write this chapter. I'd like to keep my head though

Your all wonderful!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH/KH2/CoM/FF Betting some of you would like me to eh? -smirks- But I don't. Oh well...Sucks to be me.

**Story Notes:** SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nobodies Loveletter**

He was blushing like mad. He could feel his face slowly turning red, heat flushing in his cheeks. Having those beautiful emerald eyes upon his almost naked body, roaming the expanse of creamy tanned skin that was revealed to him scared and excited him, causing his head to spin and make his knees feel weak.

It was a dizzying, head spinning feeling.

It made him feel sick.

"Stop staring," Roxas muttered, staring down at his feet, toes curling in the carpet. Hands rose to his chest, squirming on the spot. "Its embarrassing"

He'd never thought that something like this would affect him so immensely. But the more he thought about it, the more it made him feel strange, but the more he liked the feeling of another male's eyes upon his body. He liked it even more that they were Axel's eyes that were searching every inch of his form.

Axel grinned, walking in deeper in the room. Dropping the clothes he'd picked out on the bed as he passed it, he continued on until he was standing right infront of the spiky blond in nothing more than his towel. "What's there to be embarrassed about?" he asked leaning in closer so that their faces were just inches apart. "Your beautiful, I can't not look at you"

Roxas could feel the red head's warm breath on his face, mainly on a part of his face that parted slightly, his mind begging for those kissable lips that the other had to press against his own lips that he kept wetting with the tip of his tongue. Head tilted to try and bring them every closer, but he was still hesitant and keeping back.

Axel's head was spinning, hands slipping around the waist of the younger male and resting upon his hips. Fingers dared to touch the bare flesh to test if it was as satiny smooth as it looked. He was pleased at the tingles his fingers received and the way Roxas' skin responded to his touch. He wanted to kiss the other, hard and deep, diving his tongue into the warm cavern of Roxas' mouth. Their noses were touching now, eyes heavy lidded while he focused on those lips he desired. Barely centimetres away, the warm, ragged breath of the other teenager brushing over his lips.

Blue eyes were closed, mind practically begging Axel to hurry up. There were feather light touches sending bolts of electricity racing up and down his spine. Blood was rushing through his ears, he could practically hear his heart thumping. He felt sick, but not violently. It was a strange kind that just made him feel wonderful. Lips mouthed the words 'kiss me' because his voice had upped and left him long ago.

It was a request he could never deny. The distance was closed and lips met.

"Mom says that breakfast is.." the voice was cut short at the scene before him. "Er, should I come back?"

Lips had touched for barely a few second, but for the pair engaged within it had felt like an eternity that just wasn't long enough. Pulling away from Roxas, Axel spun around, his red hair flowing with the sudden movement of his body.

Roxas' knees finally gave and he had to reach out to grab Axel's thin arm to help keep himself upright. His face was exceptionally red and his hold on reality was somewhere in space right about now.

"Don't you ever knock Gumdrop?" Axel asked, almost glaring at Sora. Having Roxas holding onto him for support made him smile; he'd managed to affect Roxas and it kept him from getting irritated at Sora.

Sora stuck out his tongue. "Well I didn't know you two were going to be tonsil tasting. Mom made you extra, Axel and you have to eat it" Arms folded across his chest and he remained in the doorway. "And you better hurry because she's taking us to school"

"Woohoo..." Axel said, sounding rather unenthusiastic. He'd rather have Roxas for breakfast instead of extra bacon and eggs.

"I'll be be done in a minute Sora" Roxas said, moving away from Axel and pulling on and zipping it up, hiding his bare skin from prying eyes. He moved away from Axel and began pulling on the rest of his clothes, skilfully pulling on a pair of boxers while keeping his towel on.

With a nod, Sora headed off, complete with his thundering footsteps down the stairs and left the pair alone in Roxas' room. The blond was nearly dressed by now, he was pulling on his short sleeved jacket. The towel was gone and his pants were on. As he pulled on a chequered wristband he looked over at Axel who was also getting ready.

"Look...About what happened..." he began, but unsure of where to go with it.

Axel smiled and patted the blond on the shoulder. He'd seen a new part of Roxas, and he liked it. But there was still Zell in the picture. He wanted to get under Roxas' skin and so far he'd only managed to make that skin respond to his touch. "Look, we'll go in your own time, okay? I'm sorry I rushed you"

Roxas didn't feel rushed at all. But he didn't want to dive into a relationship with anyone yet. Especially Axel. He was still confused with himself, he needed time. He smiled at the red head. "Hurry up or your food will get cold"

- - -

Usually Elra didn't drop off Roxas at school, but she'd taken all three of the boys to school that morning. She'd kissed and hugged her son and nephew good bye, and even Axel allowed her to give him a big, comforting hug.

Then Axel found out just how different the cousins were. They went their separate ways to meet up with their friends, leaving him alone to find someone to skulk around with till the first period. Lounging around on the front stone steps of the school, smouldering cigarette in his right hand, green eyes wandered to seek out someone he knew.

What he found was gumdrops and rainbows. Bench on the lawns at the front of the school, the gumdrop happily sitting in the rainbow's lap. That red headed girl; Kairi, was also with them making something with string and beads.

Something landed behind him. Tilting his head back, a pair of mismatched eyes came into his view.

"You kissed Roxas!" it said, blonde bangs hanging infront of her face. "Sora told me! Said you were smooching in his room!" It giggled.

Oh God.

Gumdrop had a double.

And it was female.

"Gossip gets around quick I see," Axel said, slumping forwards again and taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Is there anything I can do for you miss?"

She flopped down beside him, beaming happily. "So is Roxas really gay?" she asked, waving a hand to try and disperse the smoke from Axel's cigarette.

Redhead shrugged. "Who are you to be asking things like that?" he asked her, avoiding her question completely.

Her hands met and she grinned happily as if some switch had gone off in her brain. "Roxas is so cute! Oh I think this is so cool!" As if making herself a match-maker, she quickly stood up and looked down at Axel, her face lit up. "I'm Leila and Roxas and you are going to be such a cute couple!" Turning on her heel and bouncing down the rest of the steps, the girl ran over to the gumdrop group and sat down next to Kairi and began talking animatedly with her.

Axel sighed heavily and felt like hitting his head against the stone steps.

Rumours got around the school just too damned fast these days. He'd rather have another pummelling from Lexaeus than have some hyperactive female with odd eyes acting as a matchmaker and ruining the plan he had going already with Zell.

Speaking of hyperactive people, were they taking over the world or something? They all seemed to be finding a way into his life.

He needed Vexen right about now, with another boring tale of how the reaction between sodium and chloride is a wonderful thing.

- - -

English homework wasn't due in for another week, but the teacher was curious about what the students had already compiled so far, so she had them all standing infront of the class and reading out what they had already written.

And it was Roxas' turn.

He hadn't written much, but what he had written he didn't like. Nothing was fitting the way he wanted it. Eyes drifted over the words scribbled onto the paper and he sighed. Now or never though, the whole class was waiting and most seemed to be getting highly bored.

"Dear you,

I don't know if you'll ever have chance to read this, but you know who you are even if I don't. Your someone I know, but I don't know you. Your name, how you smell or even the colour of your hair are lost to me. I see you everyday, but I've never once met you, so I'm writing this letter to you; my personal nobody and telling you everything I feel towards you.

I suppose I'll start with the fact I hate you. I can feel it in my bones, that deeper inner feeling that I used to despise you."

Roxas sighed and lowered his paper. "I'm sorry, that's all I have..." he admitted in a defeated manner. He had tried so hard that night to write more, but it was just too hard for him. There was something missing.

Mrs.Kramer smiled. "Its coming along well Roxas," she said, waving her hand to say he was dismissed. "I can really feel the effort your putting into this letter. Whoever it is intended for is a very lucky person"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Roxas headed to his seat. As he sat down, blue eyes focused on his homework, Olette leaned forwards, grinning brightly. "Wow Roxas, that was really moving," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Its not right yet," Roxas replied, pushing the paper into his homework folder. "I don't have the right person in mind to write it to. I know I want to write it to them, but I don't know who I want to read it"

The girl smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should give it to Axel" came her knowing voice as she picked up her own work and made the journey to the front of the class. It wasn't a question, she had heard the rumour that Roxas had been caught in the arms of the red head that most of the school disliked. Even Roxas despised him once...

Roxas stared at her. "What?" he said to himself, confused about why she had suggested that he give the letter to Axel.

She didn't know did she?

- - -

"**Sora!**" came a shout across the school yard. Loud and angry, it was followed by the sound of someone running full pelt towards the spiky haired brunet. He was quickly tackled by his cousin, the pair tumbling down on the grass. "You told! You told people!" he growled, feeling as if he wanted to punch his cousin. "How could you tell people!? Who else knows?"

Under the barrage of questions and the threat of imminent attack from his cousin, Sora cowered slightly, arms covering his face. "I-I only told Kairi and Leila!"

Roxas didn't believe him. Shifting his position so that he was on Sora's stomach, legs straddling him, keeping the other teen pinned to the ground; he glared down at him. "And...?"

"R-Riku?"

"And...?"

"That's all Roxas! I swear!"

Roxas sighed, shifting his weight from the other boy and rolling over onto his back on the grass next to him. "How come Olette knows?" he asked, blue eyes looking over at the brunet.

Sora shrugged. "Maybe Kairi told her? I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted it kept a secret. You looked like you were enjoying it," admitted the youth.

There was a sigh from Roxas and he stared up at the sky, thinking about the amazing, yet oh-so brief kiss Axel and he had shared that morning in his room. He'd wanted it so badly as the redhead loomed over him, but now he was feeling a little embarrassed about it all. If Olette knew, then most likely the rest of his friends knew. It was the last break of the day; which meant by now almost all of the school knew. By the end of the next two classes, students in Balamb Garden High would know. Naminé would most likely find out; she'd probably tell her father, who would then tell his aunt.

It would come back to him; who knew what Elra would say if she found out that her nephew and the teenager she'd taken in had kissed in her house; and she'd found out through her boyfriend? Roxas shuddered at the thought. Would she really be mad at him though? She was the one encouraging him to find himself in the first place.

Maybe she wouldn't be _too_ mad at him.

"Any reason why you two are lying in the grass?" came a voice from up above. Aquamarine eyes and silver hair soon blocked out Roxas' view of the blue sky above.

"Riku!" Sora said gleefully, sitting himself up and grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the older teen. "We were just talking"

"About?" asked the platinum blond as he sat himself down next to his Sora, returning the blue sky, filled with fluffy white clouds to Roxas' view again. "It looked like you two were fighting"

"No need to play dumb Riku," Roxas said, pushing his hands behind his head. "I know you know"

"But Axel!? Really Roxas, you can do so much better than him. I know someone perfect for you. He's dyed his hair pink, and he loves flowers. A real sweetheart, not a cold hearted bastard like that Axel. Maybe I can introduce you two sometime?"

The blond shook his head. "Sorry Riku, but I think I'll decline"

"Suit yourself," Riku said, sighing softly. An arm wrapped around Sora's waist and pulled the brunet closer to him, Sora quickly snuggling into his side.

A grin formed on his lips. The redhead was right. They were very much in a world of gumdrops and rainbows, and they didn't care who knew.

And here he was getting all worked up about the fact the people knew that Axel and himself had shared one simple kiss.

Blue eyes looked over at his cousin and boyfriend, a slight pang of jealousy forming in his chest. He wanted what they had; hugs, cuddles and kisses, neither caring who knew or saw them. They were completely themselves around each other, with nothing to hide. He wanted to be able to sit with someone on a warm sunny day like today, the pair of them cuddling on the grass; sweet kisses shared between them here and there.

The Nobody in his mind agreed.

The emerald eyes burned brightly within his mind and even though he was laying down, Roxas felt that if he stood up his knees would buckle beneath him, causing him to come crashing down. There was the feeling of warmth pressed against him, and Roxas slipped a hand over his chest just to make sure that there was no one there. Eyes closed as a shadowy figure appeared in his mind with those amazingly bright green eyes.

He could see the slender body shape of the black figure. They were taller than Roxas himself, but still lacked a face.

Lacked a name.

"Axel!"

Was that their name? Was this Nobody in his mind Axel?"

"Gumdrop! Hey there!"

Roxas' eyes flew open, and the green eyes within his mind were right there infront of him, looking down into his own. There was a face, with a smile upon his lips. Mouth tried to find words, but they just seemed stuck in his throat with his heart. Swallowing against the lump, he tried again. Again, he failed.

"What brings you here?" Riku asked, regarding the tall redhead sceptically.

Axel grinned, opening his arms in a gesture of peace, the smoke from the cigarette in his right hand drifting with the swift movements "A friend of yours appears to of been helping a rumour get around the school" he said. "I also know for a fact that you, Gumdrop, are the one that gave them such delicate information"

Sora blushed softly. "Like I said to Roxas, I didn't know you wanted to keep it secret"

The red head placed the white stick between his lips and sat himself down on the grass next to Roxas whom was still laying on his back. Removing it and blowing out the smoke, he shrugged. "I just got beaten up a few days ago. I'd rather not give Lexaeus another reason to punch me in the face. Got it memorized?"

Sora nodded swiftly. "I get it. Keep it secret."

"Plus, Rikku most likely knows now. Which means her brother knows. Which means I'll have a jealous guy on my hands"

Roxas nearly choked on his own thoughts. Did Axel just insinuate that Zell and himself were something of a couple? His heart dropped from his throat and felt like stone in his chest now. Blue eyes looked to the smoker. "Your going out with him?"

There was a shrug while he took another drag. "In a way..." he said simply. "But there's this other guy I really, _really_ like. I'm not sure he likes me though. I mean, he left me before, so I'm playing it safe this time so I don't end up hurt"

"That sounds so stupid!" Sora announced.

"He's playing the odds, Sora," Riku explained, ruffling Sora's hair affectionately. "Your still a heartless bastard, but your a smart heartless bastard"

Sora glared up at his boyfriend. "Your agreeing with him!?"

Riku smirked down at the cute, pouting face. "He's been dumped by this one guy before by the sounds of it, but he's wanted back. Who's to say it won't happen again? So, to be safe, Axel has a back-up plan."

Sora was still pouting, folding his arms across his chest. "But my cousin is the back-up plan!"

- - - - -

**Author's Notes**: I do apologise for taking soooooooo long with this chapter. I would like to thank my friend Roxas from TUL for helping me! Also, Leila belongs to Roxas, not me. I do hope I've got her right...

Riku: Yay! Lots of Riku-ness!

Also, dare I do it? A blind date with Roxas and this person that Riku suggested? (If you know your Kingdom Hearts characters, you should know the Flower Power guy...)

Again, apologies for taking so long. I've been playing KH2 to try and get myself back in the swing of things. Who else besides me thinks that Saïx has a rather sexy voice? Also, who else besides me purposely dies just to play as King Mickey?

No?

-shifty look- Me neither...Heheh...

I adore all your reviews! And I love you all too!


	12. For Us

**Author Notes**: I'd like to thank RoxasIsLove for all their wonderful comments and always offering help when I'm stuck about what to write next. I'm glad I'm a super-duper person in your books!

Random...I think i heard you squeal you know...Sorry for making you sad while waiting for my update.

Noperfect917 – Axel is yummy all over...So is Cloud...I also think I'm getting addicted to Saïx... -wonders who she could pair him up with-

Again, super-duper-uber thanks to all that leave such wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own KH/CoM/KH2/FF, they belong to SquareEnix. Leila belongs to RoxasIsLove. Thanks for letting me use her!

**Story Notes**: BOYS KISS BOYS! BOYS ANGST OVER BOYS! Don't like? Sucks to be you.

**Nobodies Loveletter**

It was such a strange feeling; not knowing what to exactly feel. His head was spinning with all the emotions he could choose from. He'd try one on for size, then change his mind and try a completely different and opposite emotion. It was rather surreal and it made his head hurt.

It was a mad rush of emotions, all trying for top spot.

It made him feel sick.

Unable to choose an emotion that fitted, Roxas settled on being angry at his cousin for telling other's about the kiss while being angry at Axel for having him as a back-up plan. He chose to focus much of his anger into a glare at the redhead who was finishing his cigarette. It seemed to help him feel a little better, for now at least.

Axel sighed, the last tendrils of smoke curling from his parted lips as he crushed the cigarette stub into an empty soda can Riku had been drinking from. "Look, I don't know how this will work itself out, okay Gumdrop? I like Roxas; I've always liked Roxas. But Zell...We fit. I know I can never go back to being Roxas' school yard bully, but I want him to take me for what I am"

Roxas scoffed. "Yeah, like that would ever happen," He rolled his eyes, relinquishing the glare to simply stare at the sky above. "Your an arrogant, cocky, son of a bitch and you play people like cards."

This amazed the small group. Sora thought that his cousin and Axel might get together; Riku was amazed to hear such words from one so innocent looking; and Axel just felt hurt. Maybe his plan was going to fail and then Zell would leave him and he'd be alone all over again. Right about now he felt like running to Demyx's and getting drunk and passing out on his couch. He didn't even care if the male and his new boyfriend were screwing on the couch either. Roxas had completely shot him down, even after how it had felt so wonderful that morning.

For comfort, he dug out another cigarette and quickly lit it.

"Your going to have no lungs left," Sora said, scrunching up his nose in disgust at Axel's chain smoking.

"So?"

"Just saying, that's all. Its your body, do with it what you want,"

Axel grinned, taking a long, deep drag. "Its a known fact that not smoking will cause you to live fifteen years after you've stopped being useful," he said after blowing out the smoke from his lungs. The reply brought out a chuckle from Riku, and even Roxas tried not to laugh a little. He was currently very pissed at the older male and wasn't going to give him credit for his 'joke'.

Riku glanced at his watch, then gave a soft kiss to Sora's cheek before he stood up. "Class; Sora," he said, offering his hand to help his boyfriend rise. "Catch you guys later" he said, then began walking off towards the school.

"Bye, bye!" shouted Sora, waving his arm madly in the air, before turning and running after Riku, leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

"I suppose you hate me now more than ever then?" Axel asked, green eyes watching the embers burn on the end of the white stick he held in his hand.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Roxas once more glared at Axel. "I'm a fucking back-up plan for your useless love life, Axel. I do not want to be used, especially for your own personal gains. So you can fuck yourself before you even think of fucking me!"

"So if I drop the plan and ask you to go out with me, will that make you happy?" Axel asked, green eyes focused upon the spiky blond as if he were staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Yes!" Mouth worked before his brain had chance to even get into gear. Once he'd realised what he had said, a hand flew to his mouth and he stared, dumbfounded, at Axel.

Green eyes widened at the sudden reply. "Yes?" he asked, just to make fully sure that was what Roxas had said,

With his hand still firmly covering his lips, Roxas nodded slowly. Slipping his hand down, he breathed in deeply, giving his brain chance to work before his mouth did again. "Yes. I mean, I don't know..." He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, fingers pushing into his blond hair, head bowed, resting his forehead upon his knees. "I mean that I'd like to go out with you, I think. I'm not sure. My head is pretty fucked up lately" He sighed heavily before lifting his head to look at Axel, confusion in his bright blue eyes. "I need to think on it more,"

The cigarette was added to the previous one, and Axel moved closer so that he was sitting right beside the younger teen. "Does that mean I can at least take you out on a date?" he asked hopefully.

Swallowing hard, Roxas gave a soft and slow nod. "On one condition,"

Brow arched gracefully. "Which is?"

"Kiss me again. Like you wanted this morning," His eyes almost seemed like he was pleading with Axel for that kiss. "Like I wanted..."

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lifting a hand, he tenderly cupped Roxas' chin, holding his head as he brought his own closer. Eyes became half-lidded as the gap between them was closed. He could feel Roxas' nervous breathing upon his own lips that soon closed over the other's mouth.

There was smoke on the kiss, the taste of the cigarette that Axel had just crushed out, yet it didn't put him off. Instead it gave Axel a fiery taste that Roxas wanted more of. Lips moved together, parting when the smoky tasting tongue swept across his lower lip, granting it access to his mouth; granting it access to his own tongue that was quickly claimed and petted, encouraging it to dance with Axel's own.

Roxas moaned into the kiss while Axel lowered him back onto the grassy ground slowly, thumb caressing the soft as satin flesh of Roxas' cheek. Eyes were completely closed now, fully submerged in the kiss that Roxas had asked for. That Roxas had wanted. Passion soon melded into the kiss, Axel deepening the kiss even more. Lips parted so that they both could gain air, Roxas gulping it down while Axel shifted his position so that he was now leaning over Roxas, legs aside him, weight upon arms that propped him up.

Orange-red hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned down for a quick claim of Roxas' lips, green eyes looking deep into the blue that reminded him so much of a beautiful lagoon. "You're so beautiful, Rox,"

He blushed softly. "I thought you didn't like romantic stuff like that,"

Axel smirked slyly. "For you Roxas, I'll do anything."

Hands lifted to push slender digits into the orange tresses, pulling his head down for another locking of their lips. "Then kiss me again," he demanded, before pressing their lips together, mouth parting within moments to capture Axel's tongue and suck upon it gently.

Electricity ran through Axel's spine and he was amazed at what Roxas was doing. His tongue was soon freed again and it dove deep into the hot, wet cavern, exploring every inch, Axel locking into memory everything that he did that would cause Roxas to moan and writhe beneath him. Stealing a chance, Axel ground his hips down, eliciting a beautiful sound from Roxas that the redhead quickly drank up. It was such a pleasurable moan, it was a shame it was muffled by their kiss.

So Axel did it again, only this time parted their lips to hear the seductive sound that escaped the blond. He'd never heard something so wonderful, and it came from a wonderful creature, which made it even more wonderful.

The bell had long since rung to announce that classes were once again starting, and for the most part, all students were in attendance. Two that were missing from their respective classes were laying on the front lawn, Axel's lips attached to Roxas' exposed neck, said blond purring as he accepted all that Axel gave to him.

However, despite classes having started, not all teachers had classes.

"Axel!" came a shout from somewhere behind the pair. "Get off...Roxas?!" The voice sounded amazed once he spotted whom it was that was beneath the redhead. "Both of you, up, now!"

Quickly sliding off Roxas and sitting beside him on the grass, Axel grinned up at the mathematics teacher like a cat with cream. "Mr.Ansem? What brings you out here?"

Roxas was blushing madly and too embarrassed to say anything. He just stared at his shoes and hoped that Ansem would dissolve in a puff of black smoke.

"And just what is it you two are doing here exactly?" asked the teacher, eyes firmly set upon the student who didn't seem to care he was going to be in detentions for the rest of his life.

"I was checking to see if Roxas has tonsillitis, sir"

There was a sigh and the man rolled his eyes. "Seriously Axel, I am not stupid"

"Then why did you ask, sir, if you knew what we were doing?"

"Why are you doing it during class time?"

"Because the bell rung and I was having too much fun to move," admitted Axel, quite happy to be having such a conversation with someone of authority. Axel wasn't know for respecting authority anyway.

Deciding that talking with Axel was a lost cause, Ansem turned his attention upon Roxas. "I have nothing against your personal preference, young man, but I would of thought you of all people would of not done such a thing during your class time. I'm ashamed at you, Roxas. What would your aunt say?"

No amount of hoping was going to make the teacher disappear. "I'm sorry, sir." he said while pushing himself up into a standing position. Dusting the dirt from his pants, blue eyes looked to the teacher. "I'll be getting to my class now,"

- - -

Its hard to keep rumours to a minimum when one walks in late for class after being spotted by several students with the other half of the rumour, but somehow Roxas had managed to get through his last two classes without too much to deal with in the way of curious students, or the more anti-gay students that inhabited the school. They'd been easily ignored for years, ever since Sora and Riku had come clean. Now it was a natural thing to see two people of the same gender holding hands. Only those at the very top of the social ladder disliked the whole 'gay community' that the school was bringing up.

Leaving the classroom to head home for the day, he was quickly jerked from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he could of sworn his knees had turned to jelly when a pair of exotic green eyes came into his view. "A-Axel..." he stuttered, trying his best not to loose his balance.

There was an impish smirk upon Axel's lips as he stood there before the blond. "Can I walk you home?"

Roxas nearly choked. "What?"

"Can I walk you home, please?" Axel asked, his voice playful sounding.

Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. "I was gonna get the bus..." he replied, trailing off, his gaze drifting from the taller male.

"We're going the same way, I'll get the bus with you!" Axel chirped, rocking back and fourth on his heels. After a few moments, he straightened out his features and leaned forwards, bringing his face towards the smaller male. "Do I get to hold your hand?"

Now his knees did go weak and Roxas nearly went crashing down. He stuttered whatever it was that his frazzled brain was trying to get out, then stared up at Axel from his spot on the floor. "Y-You want t-to hold my hand?"

Axel was standing there laughing, one hand curling around his body to clutch his side, while the other partially hid his face while he laughed at Roxas. "Yes," he said, still laughing. "I want to hold your hand. Is that so wrong?"

Scrambling to his feet and brushing away the dust, the spiky blond shook his head and looked up once more at the older male while he tried to cease laughing. "Alright, I suppose you can hold my hand..."

"Great!" And with that, Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and tugged him into a brisk walk and the pair of them set out of the school and headed for the bus stop together.

All the while, Roxas was fighting the blush that was fighting to redden his cheeks, staring down at his feet while he walked hand in hand with the other male. After leaving the school ground, Axel had slowed his walk to allow Roxas to easily keep up with his longer legs, and their bodies were much closer, hands locked together. He could feel the warmth radiating from the redhead's hand and squeezed tighter, looking up at his face, gaining a smile in return.

He smiled back and moved in closer, wrapping his other arm loosely around the one holding his hand and cuddled up close against it. It was a thin, bony arm, but to Roxas it was rather comfortable.

The bus stop was in sight, with the rabble of students waiting around it. Riku and Sora were there, happy in their own little world. But they kept walking, straight past the waiting point, Axel not even pausing to wave to Sora who by now noticed his cousin walking away, holding hands with the taller teen. Roxas' blue eyes shot up at the other's face, unsure of what was going on. "The bus stop..."

"I know," he replied smoothly. "I want to walk you home. Is that wrong?"

He shook his head and cuddling the arm he was holding. "Not at all."

Axel glanced through the corner of his eye down to the one holding his arm and smiled happily. There was a hidden motive besides the simply want to walk with Roxas, but he wasn't going to divulge that other with it just yet. He just hoped that they were all still at the coffee shop where he'd left them when he'd skipped his last two classes of the school day. After such a heated kiss with Roxas, Axel had no intention of going back into school and sit through two boring lessons and probably get thrown out of one or both anyway. Plus, he'd never written that stupid letter of apology that his biology teacher had wanted him to write as punishment for swearing.

- - - - -

**Author's Note**: I sooooooooo sorry for how long this took. I'd like to wish RoxsIsLove a late merry birthday, and for helping me out of my rut x3 I also can't wait for more of your story!

Yeah...Weird chapter...

No, they're not a couple yet. There's still more to come!


	13. His Friends

**Author Notes**: I lost my Internet for what seemed to be an eternity. BT is sooooooooo horrible to me!!! -cries- I didn't expect to be gone so long, I doubt I'm still a member of some forums I joined...Oh well...Better go beg to be let back on. I also can't believe how well this story is doing. I began on a whim, not sure what the hell I was writing; just that I wanted to write something RoxasxAxel. You're all god-darn lucky I was writing this before my boyfriend gave me a great suggestion for a RoxasxAxel fic. I might write it up in the future, if he doesn't beat me to it. He's as straight as they come, but he came up with such an amazing story! It involved drugs, sex, booze and Sora getting a black eye at one point...

But enough with tempting you all, here is the long awaited chapter thirteen! Everyone say 'yay!'

**Disclaimers:** I don't own KH/CoM/KH2/FF, they belong to SquareEnix. Leila belongs to RoxasIsLove. Thanks for letting me use her!

**Story Notes**: BOYS KISS BOYS! BOYS ANGST OVER BOYS! Don't like? Sucks to be you. I write each chapter as a separate entity from the story, and as part of the story (if that makes any sense) and each chapter is based on how I was feeling when I wrote it, what music I was listening to, even what food I'm eating at that time, so if things feel random to you, it's because of how I write.

**Nobodies Loveletter**

Hand in hand with the one person he never thought he'd ever hold hands with; which wasn't including the time when they're were really young and Axel had been bullying him so much that little Roxas had thrown a punch and the teacher made them stand by a wall and hold hands, and he was enjoying it. They were headed in the complete opposite direction from his home, but right now he simply didn't care.

His head was swarmed with emotions of bliss, causing it to spin.

It made him feel sick.

The whole world was as if a blur. A dream world state where the buildings melded into one another and the people drifted by as if they were not actually even there. Roxas found himself holding tighter onto his only grip of reality, clutching Axel's arm until a noise that sounded like the older male was in pain snapped him back to this time and reality.

"Holding a little tightly there, Roxas," he said, looking down at him.

Roxas blushed as he looked up at him. "I'm sorry. It just all feels like a dream. My head is spinning and I feel like I'm either gonna faint or throw up,"

"Woah there! Don't go blowing chunks on my clothes!" Axel said, pulling away slightly, but his fingers remained linked the younger males. He wasn't going to let go of him any time soon, even if the boy did vomit. "We're nearly there, you can throw some water on your face or something, because you do look kinda pale"

"Nearly where?" he asked, slipping his other arm from around Axel's arm to rub at his face to try and find a way to stop his head from spinning.

"I have some friends to introduce you to," he explained, smiling brightly as he lead Roxas to a small café/coffee shop tucked neatly away down a side street of the main shopping area of the city. As they approached the building, with the few tables and chairs set outside, the open door allowed the scents of food to drift out into the street.

It did nothing to help Roxas stomach.

Inside, Axel looked around and soon spotted the small group that he'd spent away from school with, two of which were lip-locked in a deep kiss. If it wasn't for the fact his head was swimming, Roxas would of stared at such a display of affection between the two males. A whisper to his ear suggesting he head to the bathroom, and a pale hand pointing to the door, Roxas' hand was released so that he could move away.

As the blond left, Axel plopped himself down on the wall seat next to a blue haired male with glasses, his nose buried in a book. "Yo," he said as he tried to get comfortable, using his elbow to nudge the male beside him. "Didn't I leave those two like that?"

The blue haired male shrugged. "You might of done," he said simply, not taking his eyes from the pages of the book. "They'll be needing artificial oxygen soon though, Demyx is going purple"

"I am not!" breathed the blond, glaring over at the other two, while the others at the table laughed.

There was a total of four at the table, five including Axel. The long, plastic topped table was set in a corner, a long blue velvet wall seat running along almost all the walls in the little café that also doubled as a coffee shop as an attempt to survive a world filled with big companies. Zexion and Demyx sat to the right of the male with the glasses, and across from him was a dusty brunet sitting on one of the seats backwards, leaning over the backrest to scribble words down into a note book.

"You were," said the writer. "Did you two not get anything this morning so you were making up for it with tongue sex?"

"Elliot," said Zexion, rolling his eyes at the male. "Do you have to be so crude?"

Elliot smirked, looking up from his note book. "I can be worse if you want me to be"

"Please don't," said the male who still hadn't taken his eyes from his book. He had though, turned the page. His voice was almost emotionless, like he wasn't interested in talking. "So was that him?"

Axel's green eyes stared in amazement at him as he asked the question. "You saw him with your head in a book?"

"I'm gifted," he said, a small smirk on his lips as he turned the page again. "So does that mean we get to question him?"

There was a slight blush on Axel's cheeks. This small group was probably the nearest thing he had to close friends, ranking even higher than Larxene and Vexen, so he was interested of what they thought about his love interest; especially since a few of them knew more than enough about Axel's failed love life. The one known as Elliot had been a short fling that simply went nowhere. Neither cared; Elliot was obsessed with someone and even the redhead had done nothing to quell the obsession.

"I guess you can..." he said, eyes downcast out of embarrassment.

"Dude, that's the reason why you brought him!" said Demyx, his breathing finally back to normal now that his kissing session with Zexion had been interrupted. "But what's wrong with him?"

"Axel's that bad a kisser he made the poor boy sick," Zexion said with a snigger.

"Axel is not a bad kisser!" protested Demyx. "I've personally kissed him!"

The redhead at the brunt of the conversation rolled his eyes at the only one of the group trying to stick up for him. "Nice way to fight for my pride, Demyx"

"I'm sure you kiss like a Goddess Axel..." murmured the blue haired male, still not taking his eyes from his book.

"River!" whined the blond, glaring at the male with the glasses. "You're just plain mean! Axel's kisses are always hot!"

"Ummm...How do you know?" came a voice from somewhere near Elliot. The male sat back, holding onto the backrest of the seat so that he didn't topple backwards and smiled at Roxas who was trying very hard not to glare at Demyx.

Axel smiled, patting that space beside him for the other to come and join him, but Roxas was reluctant to do so. "Roxas; this is Demyx, the one I told you about with the food named cat."

"Pizza?" Roxas asked, slowly piecing things together in his mind, which at the moment was working very sluggish.

Demyx purred. "My lovely ittle Pizza!" he hugged his arms, almost swooning as his pet became the current topic of discussion. "My sweet widdle Pizza!"

Beside him, Zexion sighed softly out of annoyance and shook his head. "Now look what you did. He'll be rambling about his cat for hours now..."

"Kiss him. That'll make him stop," suggested River, looking over the top of his book at the complaining male.

Roxas' gaze drifted over each of the male's in Axel's company, and finally decided to sit beside Axel, who promptly wrapped arm arm around his waist and pulled him close. The male smiled brightly at him, then looked back at the group while they attempted to stop Demyx from rambling like an idiot about his cat. Shaking his head at the group and chuckling to himself, he looked back to the younger teen at his side who seemed to be looking a little better now that he'd visited the bathroom.

"I bet you're wondering whom everyone is, right? He asked, and Roxas nodded his reply. "Right, well the one talking about his cat is Demyx. He was that guy I told you about a few days ago. On his right is Zexion; they've been seeing each other on and off for years, and have finally decided that they want to be a couple," he explained, using his free hand to motion to each of the males in turn as he introduced them. "The one over there sitting the wrong way on the chair is Elliot. He really, _really_, _really_ likes this guy named Saïx, who's some weird psycho, but you don't need to know about him. Elliot likes rabbits about as much as Demyx likes his cat."

As he was being introduced, Elliot waved a hand at Roxas, and the blond noticed the strange facial tattoo on the man's right cheek. "What's the tattoo all about? It looks like VII?"

Elliot smiled, nodding. "Long story," he said, holding out his hand for Roxas' to shake. He hand a firm grip, and wore several rings on his fingers. His nails were also painted purple, matching the light dusting of eye shadow around his eyes. "Nice to meet you, Roxas,"

Then Axel nudged the reader in the arm again. "And this one here who never seems to take his eyes off the book is River," he said, then leaned in closer to Roxas' ear to whisper something to him. "His real name is Riven, he doesn't really care what you call him though..."

Roxas glanced around Axel too look at the male with the glasses. Both corners of his lower lip were pierced with a silver ring, and he had one blue eye and one green. "Leila has eyes like that..."

"Leila?" Axel asked, looking curiously at his companion. "The blonde girl with the same amount of energy as Gumdrop?"

Roxas nodded. "Do you know her, River?"

Raised a pierced right brow as he turned the page, he pulled his gaze away from the book at looked at the boy. "Don't think so. I've been told though, but then people come out with the comment that her eyes are 'brighter' than mine. So I punch them in the face..." With that said, he turned back to his book.

"River is kind of like a street thug..." murmured Axel nervously.

"River is a mercenary for hire," chimed Elliot. "Local gangs hire him to beat people up. Its how he got his name,"

Demyx nodded. "The River Is Wild!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't use that in public, Demyx," said River in a matter-of-fact tone. "But yes, I beat people up for people who can't do it themselves. Rich shits with no strength of their own."

Roxas frowned at the way River described what he did as if it was like a job to him. "But that's horrible!"

Book was lower, a thumb keeping the page, his other arm resting over it. "Not really. See, I tell whomever it is I'm about to beat the shit out of who sent me and if they want me to, I can go return the favour. For a price of course"

Blue eyes darted around the group. "And you guys are okay with your friend doing that?"

Zexion snorted. "River has beaten us all up in the past. We've known him for years, we know when he really means business. If he really wants to hurt you, River is one hell of a son of a bitch, and it will all be free of charge."

Axel nodded in agreement. "Lexaeus likes to us me as a punching bag because I know River. He'll find any reason to punch me. The latest one was because of Elizabeth; she complained when I walked past her smoking, so I told her to stick it. Lexaeus then thought he'd beat me up for it," he motioned to the faded bruise around his eye. "He wants me to send River, he thinks he can beat him."

River chuckled slightly. "Lexaeus is the only person I won't do. I want him to personally challenge me"

"So Axel just gets beaten up for it!" concluded Elliot. "None of us have ever liked Lexaeus. He lives near me. He's an extreme anti-gay, although you probably know."

The whole group seemed to be such good friends, despite one of them being a thug for hire. But looking over River, he simply didn't look the type to be able to throw a punch. He wore glasses, his hair was dyed blue and cut to varying length, most of which he kept back with a pale purple bandanna. He was pale skinned and had a lithe and slender body shape. He just didn't look the type to do much damage in a fight.

Elliot had a dusty brown hair, which reached his mid-back and pale violet eyes. He wore make-up and painted his nails. He seemed to lack a sense of style with his dress sense and wore whatever he felt like.

Zexion had lilac hair that fell over one eye and he seemed like the type that was hesitant to trust people. Demyx on the other hand, trusted people easily and seemed rather happy with the whole world. Glancing to Axel, the red head just seemed to fit so well with the rag-tag group.

"You have the weirdest friend," he said, receiving a soft laugh, and an affectionate ruffle to his hair. "But they're okay. They're not too bad, I suppose"

Axel nodded, smiling brightly. "Glad you like them, they're judging you"

Blue eyes widened. "What!?"

"Yeah, kid," River said, once more reading his book. "See, Axel spends a lot of his time with us, and doesn't want to loose his friends because of a new love interest. We had to put up with the wreckage that Zell left behind and we don't want to see that happen to him again. He told us Zell wants him back, but he's really taken with you. You've not admitted you're gay, so Axel's not sure what you think of him and he's got Zell to worry about too that he needed a little extra help in deciphering you"

The explanation caused Roxas to question if Axel really did want to be with him, or if he was just playing the odds to keep himself from heartbreak. Hearing the Axel really did like him coming from someone else caused him to blush slightly though.

Seeing Roxas' reaction to River's words, Elliot leaned over and gave a friendly rub to Roxas' arm. "Look, you're still young, but you've got to grab hold of your feelings or you'll end up hurting someone. We've all been in your shoes, that guy that you really like but you're just not sure why you feel that way. If he likes you back, you can't leave him hanging; you could end up seriously hurting him without wanting to."

Roxas looked up at Axel once Elliot had finished talking, and said male looked back at him. The green eyes burned with an inner fire that Roxas just wanted to wrap himself within. There was just something about Axel that Roxas couldn't explain, but he knew he wanted it. "Because it felt right..." he whispered, mainly to himself.

Axel heard and cocked a brow. "What?"

He smiled. "Because it felt right."

The redhead was still unsure of what Roxas was saying. "What felt right?"

Leaning up, Roxas captured Axel's lips in a soft kiss. The group in the background made various noises of delight, encouragement and surprise. Smiling as his eyes slipped closed, Roxas allowed Axel to wrap both arms tightly around him and pull him so close that he was lifted onto the aforementioned teenager's lap so that they're chests could press together.

However, the group was getting rather noisy, and a young waitress came over, peering through a pair of thin rimmed glasses as she glared at the group, most of which looked back at her. Two were too busy to even notice she was there.

"I have nothing against you," she said sweetly. "But you are bothering other customers. If you're going to be kissing like that, I'd prefer it if you took it elsewhere before I start getting worse complaints"

Her voice caused the pair to break apart and Axel looked up at her, instantly recognising the blonde. "You're Quistis!" he stated, pointing an accusing finger at her.

She seemed unimpressed and motioned to her name-tag with her pen.

"No, you're the Quistis! Zell's ex!" explained Axel.

This brought out a shocked look from her. "You know him?"

"He's pissed at you," said Axel. The whole group was focused on her now and she was feeling uncomfortable and very vulnerable.

"Well he should be!" she protested. "I caught him kissing Larenne!"

This brought out a gasp from most of the group. Elliot looked over at her with shocked features. "But Larenne's dating my brother!"

She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You better get your facts straight...Well, as straight as you can. Larenne's a right whore! I've seen her with several other guys, even that Lexaeus guy!"

Elliot growled and lifted his bag from the floor, rummaging through the contents in search of his phone. "That little piece of shit..." he muttered.

"Elliot, calm it..." said River, his book closed with a book mark in place. Currently the real world was proving to be much more interesting that his book. He looked over at Quistis. "When did you see them?" he asked.

"About a week ago..." she said, pulling out the seat beside Elliot and sitting down.

"But Zell told me he hadn't seen Larenne in a while," explained Axel, one arm wrapped tightly around Roxas' waist, squeezing him for support. The beautiful creature beside him was the only thing keeping him from blowing his cool and marching straight over to Zell's and punching him in the face.

She sighed softly, looking over at the redhead. "When did you last see him?"

"The other day. He wanted me to go back out with him. I'm Axel, did he ever tell you about us?"

Quistis nodded. "Said he was your first or something. I'm sorry about all this"

Demyx chuckled. "Good thing you found out, eh?"

There was a screech of chair legs on the tiled floor and Elliot rose from his seat, phone clutched in his hand and held to his ear. With a slight wave of his free hand to the group, he headed outside so that he could talk with his sibling better. Watching him go, River stood from his own spot and followed him a few moments later when he started to hear shouting from outside. "I'll sort him..." he said as he left.

Zexion watched the tall male leave. "River likes Elliot's little brother," he said. "He thinks we don't know though..." he explained to Roxas, who seemed lost in all the sudden conversations, then looked to Axel. "So what are you going to do about Zell? Hopefully you'll think of something before River beats him up"

Quistis scoffed. "I'd let him. Zell is probably playing us all and seeing which he can score with. I never thought that about him though..."

Axel shook his head. "That's not like Zell. He can't play the field, he gets too scared that someone will find out and it eats him up inside. How do you think we ended? He told me there was this girl he really liked, but he didn't know what to do and didn't want to hurt me"

The female nodded slowly. "Same here...He told me he'd like to go out with me, but Larenne was in the way. I told him to follow his heart"

Listening to them all, Roxas sighed, staring at the tabletop. Sometimes the heart could be easily broken, and watching the events unfold before him, he was scared about what would happen between Axel and himself. There was a soft, comforting squeeze to his side and a hand found his own, thumb stroking his hand.

"Don't worry..." came a whisper in Roxas' ear. "I won't leave you"

- - - -

**Author's Notes:** Hey, a chapter containing one scene!!!!

Elliot and River(Riven) are my characters. I might have a scene where River meets Leila and a staring contest ensues, or something. I'll have to ask Leila's owner about it...

Zell's not cheating, but Larenne is an evil witch and will appear at some point to stir things up! (Although she's managing it now...) She might not though...Depends on how I feel...

Axel: I demand a smut scene at some point woman!

Roxas: Y-You d-d-d-do?

Axel: -smirks- Darn right I do. I wanna put my -bleep- in your -bleep- and then -bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- until we collapse and fall asleep in each other's arms. Then in the morning I'll wake you up by -bleeeeeeeeeeep-

Roxas: -fainted- xP

For pictures of Elliot, River and even Elliot's little brother go and visit my DA page and have loads of fun there too!

Reviews will be very much loved! I like knowing you guys love my stuff.


	14. Family Lives

**Author Note:** Again, I'd like to thank everyone the reads and reviews this story. I have no idea where it's going, but hearing you like it keeps me writing it!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Me no own Final Fantasy. Me no own Leila. Me do own River, Elliot and Larenne. I also own Elra ; She's a cool mommy.

**Story Notes:** This story contains lots of boy luff. You should know that by now though...

**Nobodies Loveletter**

Seeing how the gang acted with one another, that bond that took years to build through blood, sweat and tears, he was unsure of what to make of it all. He'd suddenly been invited to join the rag-tag gang which consisted of guys that liked other guys. Thinking about where he fitted in all of this made his head spin and his knees weak.

Even the green eyes made him feel queasy and uneasy.

It made him feel sick.

There was shouting outside the café now, which bothered Quistis and she got up from the table to tell the two males to keep their voices down. Elliot was the one with the loudest voice, and Roxas was amazed at just how well the male could project his voice – even if he was shouting down a phone. It seemed like he was trying to get his point across so badly that the person on the other end would be able to hear him without the aid of modern technology.

Then the tall River stormed in, and with a flurry of motions, gathered his and his friend's things into their respective bags. Pausing, he looked to the others that were staring up at him in amazement. River didn't show much emotion, but the way his left brow twitched showed he was far from a mood that could be considered 'upbeat'.

"Riven..." began Demyx.

"Don't you dare," threatened River. There was anger in his voice. "This is my fight"

"It's not. You're going to let his brother handle this and you're going to sit down and go back to reading your book," soothed the musician, reaching out a hand and calmly placing it atop the pale hand that had reached for the book. "Everything will be alright, you don't need to go cracking skulls"

Eyes narrowed, blue and green focused upon Demyx intently. After a few moments of a transfixed staring contest, River finally backed down and slipped onto Elliot's vacant seat, arms folding onto the back rest, head falling onto them. "But...Jules..."

"Can take care of himself," interjected Axel. "You're as bad as Elliot for unrequited love, but he doesn't beat up people because they hurt the one he cares for"

There was a chuckle from River. "That's because Saïx can do it himself,"

"Look, Roxas and I have to be getting home. How about you come with us?"

"I'm not giving you a lift"

"Oh, go on," whined Axel, giving his friend what could be class as puppy dog eyes.

River lifted his head, throwing a sceptical look at the teenager, then a small smile curled at the corners of his lips. "Fine. I'm parked around back."

"There's our Riven!"

"Shut the fuck up Axel..."

- - -

They had a relationship like brothers. Apparently, Riven and Axel had known each other since they were tiny. Infact, the young Riven had met Axel before he was even born, being three years older. They'd gone to the same school, but Roxas could barely remember the young boy. River had said that it was because when he was younger he didn't have blue hair, and for most of his young life had a patch over his green eye because his mother disliked the way her little blond boy was not of the 'blond haired, blue eyed' variety. She was a very vain woman, treating her son like a fashion accessory rather than a child.

Axel said it was no wonder their mothers got along. But Axel's mother stopped being her 'friend' once River announced he was bisexual. River became the 'gay son' accessory, and his mother started treating him as such. River explained it was the only time she started treating him more like he was her son when she started treating him as a daughter. He was still an accessory, but she was proud and showed him off. His eyes were no longer 'wrong' and she lavished the compliments she was given when walking along and having a son that would go shopping with her.

River acted indifferent to almost anything. He seemed apathetic and really couldn't care less about anything. He became a doll; a prop.

But even with the families breaking ties, Axel still remained true friends with River.

River had a beaten up looking red car that wasn't much to look at. But the new engine purred and River drove like a madman. Axel seemed to enjoy the way the older male drove, while in the back, Roxas fought the urge not to scream as they almost spun out at a corner.

When they got to his aunt's house, Cloud's car also occupied the drive. He was busy washing the sleek, executive looking vehicle, and glanced over at the old banger as River screeched to a halt, blocking the end of the drive. "Watch your driving!" he shouted, walking up the drive to shout at the obnoxious driver in the red car.

He stopped in his tracks when Axel climbed out of the front passenger seat, then moved to help Roxas out of the back. Grinning, the redhead waved to the older man. "Sorry we're late Mr. Strife!" he said once Cloud had walked up to them.

Cloud's blue eyes moved to the blue haired male in the driver's seat, giving him a quizzical look. "You drive like a maniac, and you even had passengers!" he scolded.

River shrugged, leaning an arm on the open window. "Sephiroth drives worse"

Cloud grinned. "How is he by the way?"

River shrugged. "Dunno, haven't heard much from him lately. I don't get much work from him anymore"

Roxas' head flicked from one to the other while Cloud talked to River like he knew him. "Huh?"

Even Axel seemed confused. "What's going on?"

It was Cloud the smirked and spoke up. "Riven was a student of a friend of mine who taught the art of sword fighting, that and my late wife used to look after him when he was abandoned at her house when his mother went out for whatever reason"

"Drugs, sex, alcohol..." said River simply.

"Are you telling me that you were ditched at someone else's house when you could of stayed at mine?" exclaimed Axel, feigning a look of hurt as he stood beside the beat up red car.

"Oh come on, its not so bad, Aerith was cool. How about we cut the chit-chat and you guys let me drive out of here?"

Axel shook his head, red hair flowing with the quick movement. "Nu-uh, you're on a war path."

Cloud seemed to perk up at this, throwing a disapproving look to the male still in his car. He knew all about River's reputation, but never once had he heard it classed as a 'war path'. The man just didn't go out of his way to hurt people for anything other than money. "How about you come inside for a drink?" he offered, jutting a thumb at the house. "Elra just adores having guests over, and I'm sure she'd just enjoy making a fuss over an old friend"

River pondered this for a moment, his eyes flicking up to Axel, who merely grinned his approval back smugly. "Alright...But not for long,"

- - -

Axel couldn't believe how many people could fit into Elra's house. Naminé was in her room, setting everything up the way she wanted and even had a friend over. Sora was for once, without his perpetual tag-along, but Kairi and that bubblegum girl were up in his room. From the sounds, they were playing video games. Then, downstairs in the lounge was Cloud, River, Roxas and himself. He didn't know if he should include Elra, since she was busy moving from one room to another making sure that everyone was content.

Axel sat next to his childhood friend, while Roxas sat on the floor at his legs. Cloud sat in an armchair opposite, happily sipping away at a mug of coffee, and Elra had made chocolate milkshakes for her son and nephew – even Axel had one. She'd offered River, but he declined and went to reading his book again. Despite having his nose in a book, he managed to hold a conversation with the spiky haired blond that sat across from him. Obviously Cloud was used to the way River worked.

Tilting his head back, Roxas' big blue eyes looked up into Axel's emerald green pair that looked back down at him. "You alright, Rox?" Axle asked, nudging him with his foot.

"Your friends...Is River the longest?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, since before I was born. Demyx, Elliot and Zexion came much later. I have River to thank for meeting them all in a way"

Roxas sighed softly, sucking up more of his chocolate milk through the brightly coloured straw. "I never expected you to have friends like that,"

The redhead smiled, reaching down to ruffle Roxas' blond hair. "They're the closest thing I have to friends. Incase you neglected to notice, I'm not the most popular person in the world. But they all put up with me somehow. In a way, we all have our little problems. River is like an emotionless rock, Demyx loves his cat too much, Zexion always knows how to blackmail anyone and Elliot is just plain weird"

Roxas chuckled, resting his head against the inside of Axel's leg. "Elliot seemed the most normal, except for his fashion sense"

"He's a singer that loves his voice too much. Not in the way that he loves to hear himself, but he just likes the way it sounds. You'll understand what I mean if you ever catch him with a sore throat or a cold," he explained, hand moving down from the blond hair to softly stroke Roxas' cheek, fingers drawing circles over the satiny soft flesh.

Eye fluttered closed as he welcomed the soft touches from the older male. "What about his brother?"

"Julian? He goes to Balamb Garden. Elliot's parents divorced a few years ago, and his mother took Julian, while Elliot remained with his father. See, his mother doesn't approve of the fact her eldest son is gay, and doesn't want him to have anything to do with her youngest since she thinks it contagious or something. He only sees his brother when he can without her knowing. Julian doesn't mind that his older brother is gay, but he isn't. Which is why we all worry about River; he really likes Julian"

"Wow, being gay sounds like a lot of work,"

Axel chuckled, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Roxas' forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" Locks of red slipped over his shoulder, dangling down behind his head as Axel curled over so that his own lips could find the pair that he was sure were made simply for kissing. He didn't care that there were people in the room, one of them could even be considered as a figure of authority; Axel just wanted to kiss the beautiful creature that wanted to be his. Screw Zell, River could beat him up. Axel wanted this spiky bond all to himself and wasn't about to share any part of himself with anyone just to make sure Roxas wanted him.

Hands reached up into fiery red hair, fingers pawing at the skull as the kiss swept over him. He didn't care that they were in his aunt's living room, all that was running through his mind was the fact that Axel was kissing him, and by God was he going to enjoy it.

"Aww, will you look at that? Cloud, quick, get my camera!"

Axel froze in place, hands on Roxas' waist. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Obviously Roxas had heard the same, since he too had ceased their kissing. It wasn't anything deeply passionate, more the meeting of lips in a sweet and rather romantic fashion, coupled with the sharing of littler kisses. There was movement going around, but Axel was keeping his green eyes closed, hoping that he hadn't heard what he thought Elra had said.

Then there was a flash.

And a giggle from the blond beneath him.

"She didn't, did she?" he asked in a whisper, lips brushing those he'd only seconds ago been kissing.

Roxas nodded.

"I'm going to have to frame this," Elra suggested, holding the digital camera so that she could see the picture she had just taken of the adorable situation Axel and Roxas were in. "What do you think River?"

Now she was getting his opinion! Axel slowly tilted his head to the side, lifting it slightly so that he could glance over at his friend that was now being shown the picture by Roxas' adoring aunt. There was a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips. Then they parted so he could speak. "Can I have a copy?"

"Of course you can," she beamed, lifting the little picture capture device and making it flash again as she took another picture of the pair, only this time Roxas was blushing as red as Axel's hair and attempting to hide behind it, and Axel just looked shocked that the woman had the nerve to do such a thing. She was practically bubbling with pride as she admired the little digital image before her. For a few seconds, Axel could see where gumdrop acquired his personality from. Sora really was her son.

River leaned over, looking at the picture. "On second thoughts, can I have a copy of that one instead?"

Roxas was laughing now, pulling himself out from underneath his red headed companion and stood up, hands brushing out the creases in his jeans. "Did you have to?" he asked, shooting his aunt a look that almost mimicked a wet puppy that had been forced to take a bath after it had had such a fun time playing in the mud.

Elra moved over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to her side. "Oh sweetheart," she cooed. "You looked so adorable, I just had to capture the moment."

Roxas sighed, but resting his head against her side. He really did love his aunt, even if she did have the weirdest personality. "Just no enlarging it and putting it over the mantle piece"

She smiled. "I'm still going to frame it," she said. "Your mother would send copies to all her friends, saying 'This is my little boy and his boyfriend!' and then she'd start telling stories of you as a baby,"

A rosy blush formed on Roxas' cheeks as his aunt began talking about his mother – and she was completely right. Were she alive and seen the moment he and Axel shared, she'd have more than two photos, and already be off showing them to all her friends. She was a firm believer that love was love, and as long as you had someone to share your heart with, then it shouldn't matter if they were the same sex or not.

Just thinking of her made him blush even more. But tears formed in his eyes, and he had to rub at them to make them go away.

Elra quickly spotted the tears, and wrapped both arms around Roxas, pulling him to her front. There was the sounds of shuffling nearby, and a pair of arms wrapped around the teen she was holding onto, and she felt Roxas' arms loosen, watching as he turned around and allowed Axel to envelop him into a warm and comforting embrace. Seeing just how Roxas curled into Axel's thin frame spoke a thousand words. It seemed that all the years that the red head had been tormenting him had simply melted away. Roxas really cared for Axel now, and the way he melted against him showed it.

Axel's arms held him tight while tears soaked through his top. Hands rubbed at his back, and soft kisses were placed to the top of Roxas' head. He'd caught him crying about his parent's death before, and knew just how much it upset the poor blond. It made him wonder what he'd feel like if his parents died. But, then again, would he even notice them gone?

He doubted he'd miss them as much as Roxas did.

Glancing around the room, he watched as Elra and Cloud left together, and with the soft nod of his head, River rose from the seat and followed after them, leaving the pair alone.

"Hey...Roxas?" he said after a while, listening to the soft sobbing from the younger boy. "Come on, she didn't mean to upset you, I'm sure"

Roxas nodded, mumbling into the warmth of Axel's body. He didn't want to let go, or even more away from the comforting warmth that Axel offered him. Just like at the party, he felt comfortable in these arms, and they helped to soothe his troubles away. Axel may have been as thin as a rake and was more bone than muscle, but he was just so comfortable to curl up again. "I know," he mumbled. "But thinking about her made me miss her..."

A pang of jealousy stung in Axel's chest for a few brief moments. He wished that his mother cared about him as much as Roxas' had. She was a wonderful woman, whereas his own was glad that he'd almost practically left home. Elra said it herself; Axel's mother basically couldn't wait to get rid of him from her home. She probably went round telling people he'd ran away, just to get a bit of sympathy, and therefore attention from them.

"Don't worry," Axel said sympathetically. "You've still got your aunt who loves you to pieces. Now how about we cuddle somewhere more private before she gets the camera out again?" he suggested with a grin.

Roxas body pulled away, and a hand slipped into a pale, thin Axel hand, and tugged on it as the red head was lead. "Let's go to my room"

- - - -

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dun, dun!!!

Bet you guys have been waiting for ever for this, hmmmm?

Axel: I know I have!

Oh shut up you. You've not been neglected, so quit yet whining! Yes, yes, if any of you have noticed, I have a second Kingdom Hearts fic named Glory. It features AkuRoku, so I suggest you read it It also has CloudxLeon too!

Aaaaannnddd a tomato! -smirks-

Reviews are all dearly loved. Sorry about keeping you all waiting! I hope you're all looking forwards to chapter fifteen!


	15. The Letter

**Author Note:** Oh guys, I simply adore all the reviews I get. I love seeing the little MSN pop-up saying 'You have a new email from [botFanfiction! or something like that Oo;

Yes my grammar and spelling is kinda sucky. I'm too lazy to ohmigawdihafftomakeitperfect proof read. If anyone feels like being my proof reader (which means reading the work before everyone else) then just drop me a message and we can work out some deal (:

**Disclaimer:** This is chapter fifteen. Doth thou needst to repeat oneself?

**Story Notes: **Boys loving other boys. I could write more here...But I don't x3

**Nobody's Loveletter**

In the room with the curtains pulled tightly shut and darkness enveloping them both, Roxas pulled his hand away from Axel's and flicked on the small bedside lap. Tears still clung to his eyelashes, and he could taste salt on his lips, but right now there was something resting heavy on his chest he simply need to get off.

Something weighing him down and causing that crushing feeling.

It made him feel sick.

"Roxas?"

Axel closed the door behind himself and moved to sit on the edge of the younger male's bed while the boy rummaged through his back that sat upon his desk that Elra had obviously brought up – especially since Axel's own bag was on the floor next to the desk. A brow raised curiously as Roxas pulled out his English file, placed it onto the desk and went flipping through the papers, finally pulling one out and turning around.

"Can I read you something?" the blond asked nervously.

"You haven't written me a love poem have you?" he asked with a grin forming on his lips.

Roxas shook his head. "Olette suggested I read this to you."

"Go ahead,"

Taking a deep breath and standing at the foot of his bed, Roxas' blue eyes fell to the ink scribbles he'd written on the piece of paper.

"Dear you,

I don't know if you'll ever have a chance to read this letter, but you know who you are, even if I don't quite know just yet. You're someone I know, but I don't know you. Your name, how you smell or even the colour of your hair is lost to me. I see you everyday, but I've never once met you, so I'm writing this letter to you; my personal nobody. A letter to nobody to tell you everything I feel towards you."

He paused, glancing up to see how Axel was reacting. The red head was sitting with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees. He was leaning forwards, listening intently with those beautiful emerald eyes locked upon him and making Roxas' knees feel weak.

With another deep breath, he continued.

"I suppose I'll start with the fact that I hate you. I can feel it in my bones, that deep inner feeling that I once used to despise you. I loathed you with a passion that burned as bright as the flames in your eyes. But now I cannot feel that hate as powerful as I once did. This may sound stupid, but I can't seem to find myself hating you with such a passion.

I think that hate I felt in the beginning was how you managed to work your way into my heart in the first place. There it lingered, working you into the very essence of my being. It was your eyes that did it. Like an image burned onto my retinas, your eyes were burned into my soul. I've always loved those eyes. I don't know your name or your face, but I know your eyes. Eyes that seem to sparkle and glisten when the light hits them in the right way and your mood sets them off with an inner fire that causes my knees to weaken.

I have never met you, but I think am in love with you.

Roxas."

As slowly as a leaf falling from a tree, Roxas lowered the piece of paper and once more looked to the red haired male that was sitting on his bed. There was silence shared between them both for what seemed like an eternity. Neither could find the right words in which to use and break the silence that way weighing down on them like a thick blanket.

Legs uncrossed, arms reached out and Axel beckoned Roxas to sit with him without exchanging a single word. Doing just that, the blond crawled onto his bed and into those open arms, leaving his letter discarded on the blanket nearby. With a soft sigh, Roxas nuzzled his face into the other's warm chest, cuddling up against his thin, yet very warm body.

"You wrote that about me, didn't you?" Axel after after the long silence, running his fingers through Roxas' blond hair.

The boy nodded slowly. "I think so..."

"So my eyes are your favourite feature?"

Roxas chuckled, nuzzling against his chest again. "I guess so,"

"I like your eyes too."

- - -

Somehow, they had managed to fall asleep wrapped up within each other's arms. Elra had woken them both up when it was time for school, which also included her taking several photographs of the pair nestled together amidst the blankets. She'd cooed all morning about how adorable they had looked and at some point that previous evening, she had printed off a small image of the kissing scene between Roxas and Axel she had taken, and it was already front and center on the mantel piece. To the left was a little Sora playing happily in his paddling pool with Riku, and to the right was an older Sora with Roxas, both of them sporting smears of mud and dirt on their faces and clothes. Standing between them with her arms around their shoulders was Elra.

The rest of the week went relatively uneventful. Zell had turned up at the house on Thursday sporting a rather painful looking black eye and split lip. He did some talking in the kitchen with Axel, and they both parted ways with a tight hug.

It was raining hard and heavy by Saturday, making the day seem horrible and dull that it was impossible for it not to affect how a person felt. Of course, impossible was a word to use lightly with Elra and Sora. The young brunet had woken that morning filled with energy and had raced out into the rain to go and visit Riku. Elra was in her usual cheerful mood and was helping Naminé decorate her bedroom now that she had some free time on her hands. There was furniture on in the landing hallway, and all had been banned from upstairs unless they were helping with the decorating.

It was about lunchtime and Elra had made sandwiches for those that were still in the house; which beside Naminé and herself consisted of Roxas and Axel, although the redhead had gone out to try and talk with his mother. He came back in a very sour mood and was sat in the living room sulking when Roxas walked in.

"How did it go?" he asked curiously.

Axel gave a shrug, green eyes staring out the window as the rain coursed down the glass. "She told me that she was glad I was gone from her life; that she and my father have never been happier. They're going away on a Caribbean cruise next week."

"Oh."

Roxas was unsure of what to say. He had grown up in a loving family, and with his parents tragic death, he didn't have far to go to be welcomed into another. But with Axel, he'd grown up being used as an accessory only when his parents felt he was important to take notice of. He never considered how Axel must feel when confronted with someone like Roxas, who had family that always wanted him and were there for him all of the time. Even with his parents gone, Elra did her best to fill the void left behind.

"There's nothing you can do Roxas, don't beat yourself up over it" came Axel's voice after a few long minutes of silence. He turned in his seat, pulling his gaze away from the window and settled his emerald eyes upon the young blond, trying to smile like there was nothing wrong. He rose rather sluggishly from the seat and walked over, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder and leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going outside for a cigarette"

Turning on the spot, Roxas watched mutely as Axel left the lounge to head outside to smoke. Elra knew of his terrible habit and had suggested he try and give up, but also said she wasn't going to force him to quit; he just had to smoke outside.

"Do you remember when you told me you hated him?"

"Hn?" Looking towards the adjoining dining room, there stood Naminé in paint coated clothes, her light blonde hair pulled back into a horsetail so that it didn't get in the way while she decorated with Elra. There was paint on her cheeks and even in her hair, but she didn't seem to mind. He smiled in greeting to her. "I guess people can change"

"Ever since he came over that day you've warmed up to everyone. My dad says that he used to think you hated him, but now you really look up to him," she pointed out.

Roxas nodded. Axel had stirred something in him, even if it was hate in the beginning. Through it, he had discovered the real Naminé and not the one he imagined her to be. From there, he had found the real Cloud. "Do you like him?" he asked her, curious as to what her point of view was. Roxas was liking the idea of having a sister-like figure in his life, and Naminé seem perfectly fitted for it.

She giggled softly. "I think he's a little rough around the edges," she expressed. "But my dad thinks he's not so bad. Plus, its been a while since he last saw Riven and I guess he liked that"

Ah yes, River. Roxas hadn't seen him since Axel had introduced him and the blue haired male had driven them both home. Just thinking about him made him think of the red car he drove. He could of sworn he could see it through the window out of the corner of his eye.

He could see the car out of the corner of his eye!

Looking out the window, he saw that Demyx guy leaning on the roof and waving to his house. Obviously he was waving to Axel who was standing on the front. Moving from his spot in the living room, he waved to Naminé and headed for the front door, pulling it open to find Axel still standing on the front step, a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Nu-uh, it's raining!" announced the redhead, hiding under the small porch the best he could.

"But we've got movies and beer!" shouted Demyx. "Oh, hiya Roxas!"

Axel's head snapped around to look at the blond the had poked his head out the door. "Didn't see you there,"

"Are you going somewhere?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel's face.

"Not in this weather"

"But its Mutant Killer Donkeys In Space!" Demyx called over hopefully. "Films one to seven!"

Green eyes rolled in their sockets and the cigarette was lifted to his mouth so that he could inhale. "Not moving," he said, blowing out the smoke.

"Roxas, do you wanna come?" Maybe if Demyx could convince Roxas, then Axel would simply follow like a little lamb. "I promise we won't give you any alcohol!"

Roxas was unsure, hopping from one foot to the other as he thought.

"We've also got the new Death Tournament Battle Zone game!"

Now this was something that sparked Roxas' interest. The movies sounded rather stupid, but the new Death Tournament Battle Zone game was supposed to be the best beat-em-up game out there. According to reviews, it was also the most violent.

"Boys, close the door. I don't pay to heat the street," came Elra's voice from inside the house.

Turning around to look at her as she approached, both Axel and Roxas watched as she came up to see why her front door was open.

"Demyx wants to know if we want to go his place to watch movies and play video games" Roxas explained to his aunt.

"Well, if it will get you both out of the house..." she pondered.

"But its raining!" Axel whined, crushing the cigarette out in the little box that Elra had placed outside just for his cigarette butts.

"A little rain never hurt anyone, plus, you're only going to a car," Elra pointed out. "Go on, you should spend time with your friends, Axel. Roxas, you can go too if you want"

"We won't let him drink any alcohol Mrs. Roxases-Aunt, Miss!" came Demyx's hopeful voice again. He didn't seem to mind he was getting wet.

This made Axel grin. "See, they've got alcohol! We're both too young to be drinking!"

She thought on this for a while, then pushed them both out into the rain. "You went to a party last week and I trusted Roxas enough not to get drunk then. I trust him enough now"

"What about me?" Axel asked as he cowered in the rain.

Elra grinned. "You'll be a good boy and look after my Roxas" And with that she closed the door on them both.

Roxas was already making his way to the car when his aunt closed the door. Grumbling and muttering to himself, hands were forced into the pockets of his jeans and Axel skulked all the way to the car, still grumbling when he climbed into the back seat next to Roxas and buckled himself in.

"Oh quit your bellyaching," Demyx said when River pulled away from the house. "You're sounding like my damn mother"

Axel just muttered a curse under his breath.

"Who will be there?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Weeeellll..." Demyx began while he meddled with River's radio, trying to find a station to listen to since the other male refused to let him put on any CDs. "Riven is playing cab driver until he has to go to work. Elliot might be coming later, he has singing lessons today, but then he might try and visit his brother. Zexion is currently over at another friend's house. Once River drops us off at mine, he's going to go pick them up"

"Nice to know we were on the list" Axel mumbled pathetically. He hated the rain, which instantly put him into a bad mood. Couple that with visiting his mother, and Axel looked as dreary as the weather.

"Cheer up!" chimed Demyx from the front seat. "You look like a wet weekend"

"It is a wet weekend!"

Demyx giggled, wriggling around in the front passenger seat of River's car. The male's way of driving seemed to of changed since the last time Roxas had ridden in his car, because he was driving carefully and not like a madman. Glancing over at the sulking Axel, Roxas wondered if he should mention this to him. Instead, he simply melted at how cute Axel looked as he sat there, curled up in the back seat, arms wrapped around himself with a look of doom and gloom upon his face.

Reaching out, Roxas' hand found a bony Axel hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

When Roxas touched him, Axel looked over, his green eyes instantly falling into the deep ocean blue pools that were Roxas' eyes. They seemed to speak a thousand words all at once, and each and every one Axel could hear and understand. It made him feel a little better, and he visibly relaxed, fingers squeezing back in reply. He was spending time with his friends, and with Roxas. Maybe when the rest were too busy with the film or video games, Axel could sweep Roxas away for a while and do some of those things he was unsure about doing with Roxas in Elra's home.

- - -

Demyx's home was interesting; to say the least. Rather cluttered, with pictures of Demyx displayed all over the place, and there was a cabinet dedicated to trophies that Demyx had won in various music competitions. The blond lead the pair down into his basement, then spread his arm, bouncing happily on his toes, welcoming Roxas into his underground world.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion!" he announced gleefully.

Axel merely ignored him and slipped down onto the broken sofa, pulling out another cigarette. The scent of smoke hung in the air, obviously Demyx's parents didn't seem to care what went on down here.

"Why do you call it that?" Roxas asked, looking over at the musician while carefully sitting down next to a still sulking Axel.

"Well, _I_ wanted The World That Never Was, but Zexion wanted Castle Oblivion. We had a sudden death match on Death Tournament Five, and he won" And he finished with a firm nod, falling onto a beanbag and snuggling into it. "I liked my idea better, but I guess Castle Oblivion is cool too"

Blue eyes left the musician and turned upon the sulking being. "Did you have any ideas for a name?"

"Nope"

Demyx piped up at this. "Don't be silly, you wanted to name it Land of Twilight"

Axel shrugged, rolling green eyes and flopped backwards, looking up at the smoke-stained ceiling. "Doesn't matter now. It's Castle Oblivion"

"You really are a wet mush when it rains, Axel" Demyx pointed out, head twisting around to the stairs when he heard footsteps and voices. Zexion, followed by an older blond came down, enraptured in a deep conversation about something. The blond spoke with an English accent, and hands were absent-mindedly shuffling a deck of cards in quick, skilful motions. "Zexy! Luxord!"

"He has the brains a dirty street dog, and the charm of a dead rat – oh, hello Demyx – and the only reason I'd go and watch him perform is to watch him fall from the balance beam and fall and break something, or better yet, watch his archery tournament and he shoots himself in the foot" Zexion moved from the stairs, still conversing with the blond, and sat on the chair near Demyx's beanbag. "He's an arrogant bastard, and quite frankly I don't see why you like him"

"He's impulsive, attractive, and the eye patch gives him an air of mystery" replied the blond with the cards, sitting himself down next to Roxas, who had stopped concerning himself with Axel and was now interested in the conversation about a person that Zexion obviously didn't like. "He's talented with gymnastics, and archery. Apparently, he's a skilled shooter and I do not understand why you dislike him so"

"I hope he rots in hell"

Demyx tilted his head back, bright eyes looking up at Zexion. "Are you two still arguing about _him_?"

"Luxord does not date men. He dates cards"

The blond snorted lightly, shaking his head. "You have just never seen me dating. I do have a social life that doesn't revolve around card and dice"

Axel leaned forwards, lips brushing Roxas' ear. "That's Luxord; Zexion's friend. Never gamble when he's around, and never make a bet with him. You'll loose"

"Who are they arguing about?" Roxas asked back, in much the same hushed whisper, while the two new arrivals settled themselves in the room, Demyx instantly bouncing over to Zexion once he was seated.

Axel quirked a brow and propped himself up on his elbows, looked over at Luxord who had seated on his opposite side, then nudged his arm. "Who are you talking about?"

"Xigbar" he replied, dealing several cards onto the table in the middle of the room, to which Demyx and Zexion quickly picked them up, shuffling them in their own hands. "He works at a café bar in town, near that little hang out of yours"

Zexion scoffed, discarding a card from his hand. "Luxord has been stalking-"

"I inquire, not stalk"

"Him and I don't see what he finds interesting about the vulgar lout" he finished.

"You hang out with Axel, I do not see how Xigbar can be much worse" the blond gambler replied, picking up Zexion's card and hanging him another. Demyx seemed to have forgotten they were playing cards and was attempting to build a castle out of his.

Axel looked like he had never been so insulted in his life, and jaw hung agape. Roxas merely giggled. "You do swear a bit too much, Axel" he pointed out, slipping off the broken sofa to sit crossed legged before the table, helping Demyx with his castle. "And you smoke"

"See, Xigbar doesn't do such a vile act," Luxord stated, placing a deck of cards down for Demyx to continue with his castle construction. "Poisoning his body, it's disgustingly foul"

Roxas was amazed at the way Luxord spoke compared to the others. He had a very eloquent way of speaking, with a vocabulary more suited to someone who was quite posh. He sounded slightly English, but Roxas couldn't pin point it very well. All he knew was that Luxord spoke very differently from the others, and anyone else he knew. He wondered what Axel would sound like with a broader range of words similar to the one's Luxord used. However, the image was rather hilarious, and he giggled softly to himself, receiving a strange look from the blond sitting opposite him. Leaning forwards, Roxas cupped his mouth with his hand to whisper his thoughts to the musician. "Can you image Axel talking like him?"

Demyx snickered. "I don't think Axel knows the meaning of some of the words Luxord uses," he replied. "But even I don't know some of them either!"

"Where did he learn to talk like that?"

"Dunno. I've always known Luxy-pie to talk like that"

The group were much different than the time at the coffee shop. They talked and joked, playfully poking fun at one another while the battled on the game system, playing the beat-em-up video game. Roxas, of course, beat them all into the ground. He was beginning to like this group, and wouldn't mind hanging out with them more often. While Demyx and Luxord battled, he looked over at Axel, who seemed to be the only one not enjoying himself. Crawling over the couch to him, Roxas sat at the top of his head, running fingers through the bright red locks.

"Everything alright?"

"Peachy"

Roxas smiled, leaning forwards and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "You're just saying that"

"It's raining. My mother hates me. I got my ass kicked by Demyx. Oh, and it's raining" he whined, but smiled at the soft kiss, returning it with his own quick peck. "Although I've got you, so I can't complain too much. Right, my Nobody?"

Roxas' smile increased, working over his face, lighting up his blue eyes. Even if he was feeling down, Axel still managed to say such sweet words to him.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** I am soooooooooo, sooooooooooo, sooooooooo sorry for the length of time you guys have had to wait for this pitiful chapter, especially the end, because I know that's seriously lacking. Hopefully, something interesting will happen. Dunno -shrug-

Uhm...yeah... xP


End file.
